Ab Ultima Aeternitas
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Un año después de la batalla en el Hades Atenea ha decidido liberar a sus santos del monolito en el que fueron atrapados. Una última misión les espera antes de la llegada del dios Marte. Pero ellos… han vuelto con el último pensamiento con el que se fueron: sufrimiento, odio, amor, lujuria; están a un paso antes de la eternidad. (Viñetas)
1. 1 Reginam

Sobre Ab Ultima Aeternitas:

Esta historia se sitúa después de la guerra contra Hades y sus espectros, para todos han pasado cuatro años dentro de la línea temporal de Saint Seiya propuesta por la autora: ha pasado un año entre la batalla de las doce casas y Asgard, un año más entre Asgard y Poseidón, otro año entre Poseidón y Hades, más otro año en el cuál los dorados se encuentran atrapados dentro del monolito y Seiya está en silla de ruedas. Dentro de este relato se une la serie original con el principio de la serie Omega, por ende contiene algunos spoilers. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Fanfic publicado sin fines de lucro.

**AB ULTIMA AETERNITAS**

(lat. A partir de la última –hora-, la eternidad)

Correctora de estilo: Althariel Tasartir

Para IGR, Verum est, quod legitur…

(…) Al año de morir todos los días  
los frutos de mi voz dijeron tanto  
y tan calladamente, que unos días

vivieron a la sombra de aquel canto (…)

Fragmento de _Horas de junio_, Carlos Pellicer.

**1. REGINAM** (Reina)

(…) Aquí sabemos a qué sabe la muerte  
Aquí sabemos lo que sabe la muerte  
La piedra le dio vida a esta muerte  
La piedra se hizo lava de muerte

Todo está muerto  
En esta cueva ni siquiera vive la muerte (…)

Fragmento de _Caverna_, José Emilio Pacheco.

* * *

Sus manos fuertes estaban apoyadas contra el muro, una de las piernas de su compañero le abrazaba la cadera mientras la otra se apoyaba penosamente en el piso, trataba de sostener al dueño pero en cualquier momento el peso y la fuerza le ganarían, el canal abierto por su miembro que entraba y salía sin piedad como si le quisiera taladrar, cuál si fuese un pozo petrolero, la alegoría le hizo sonreír entre jadeos, las manos delicadas del amante al verse libres se abrazaban a la cintura, a la espalda, y enredaba los dedos en el cabello largo de él.

Era muy joven, dolorosamente joven en comparación con Kanon; Adelphos sólo tendría dulces dieciséis cuando mucho, mientras él tenía treinta y dos, le doblaba la edad. Había buscado la compañía de ese efebo sólo para saciar sus instintos, sólo para dar alivio a la necesidad, para nada más. Estaba solo, como siempre.

Terminó en medio de gruñidos lo que había empezado, Adelphos jadeaba y se abrazaba tembloroso a él, guardan silencio y se separan, el joven rodio se atreve a sonreírle.

—Desearía que no estuviese tan triste… —murmura arreglándose las ropas y sintiendo que aún late el interior de su cuerpo.

—¿Pero qué tontería dices, Adelphos? —dijo el otro frunciendo ambas cejas.

—Eso, que no estuviese tan solo y tan triste… —se atrevió a repetir bajando la vista.

Kanon rio con ganas, abrochó de nueva cuenta la cremallera, la inocencia de ese joven le pareció algo magnifico, un buen recuerdo que le transportó muchos años atrás, cuando el Santuario de Atenea estaba lleno de vida, de caballeros, de aprendices… y lleno de todos los demás, de ellos… de ellos a los que él nunca perteneció.

—Regresa a tus actividades —cortó por la sano mientras se daba la vuelta.

Seiya había pasado un año en estado comatoso, expiando sus pecados, pagando uno a uno el juicio sumario y la condena por haber levantado el puño contra los dioses: su castigo, al haber sido tocado por la espada sagrada de Hades cubierta con joyas del Tártaro, había sido permanecer en esa silla de ruedas que era una extensión de su cuerpo, de su vida.

Atenea velaba sus días amorosamente, le cuidaba, le hablaba y observaba con profunda tristeza el rostro joven y bello que se marchitaría un día en esas ruedas sustituto de sus piernas.

El contemplar en el _pronaos_(1) el monolito en donde aquellos que habían osado llevar la luz del sol al dominio de Hades, es decir los caballeros dorados, habían sido castigados en espera del juicio al final de los tiempos, el corazón se le partía, era un castigo para ella misma y para aquellos guerreros que amaron la Tierra tanto como ella.

Los jóvenes santos estaban ahí atrapados, todos ellos, los doce caballeros dorados, Shion entre ellos, el antiguo Patriarca, sólo uno faltaba, un caballero redimido que a pesar de haber peleado en el Hades nunca poseyó armadura, al menos no dorada: Kanon, el hermano gemelo de Saga de Géminis.

Y ella había logrado rescatarlo poco después, pero estaba sola; únicamente le acompañaban algunos de los caballeros de bronce sobrevivientes, algunos de plata, Tatsumi, su eterno guardián, y Kanon.

Esa mañana estaba decidida, algo en sus sueños, mientras descansaba dentro del Templo de Atenea Nikè, le había dejado claro que no había terminado todo, que para su tiempo no todo estaba dicho. Iba a necesitar a sus caballeros antes de que todo llegara a su fin.

—Kanon… es momento de traer a Nikè… —le dijo con esa característica paz.

—Señora —asintió el hombre quién sólo sentía paz estando a su lado… ¡tanto que redimir!—. Usted… ¿va a hacerlo?... —preguntó sintiendo cierta ansiedad, algo en su interior se removía, se agitaba, como el mar contra el acantilado—, a pesar de la advertencia, ¿piensa hacerlo? —murmuró, al fin lo vería, a él.

—Sí, Kanon, es mi responsabilidad, soy culpable tanto como ellos, incluso más… —admitió contemplando el monolito—. Es hora de que yo desafíe los designios de los dioses por ellos, es hora de que sea yo quien les defienda y les arranque de manos de los Jueces del Inframundo… —se volvió y le sonrió con ternura, Kanon contemplaba estupefacto, sus ojos azules no perdían detalle mientras descansaba una rodilla en el piso—. Es hora…

Él asintió, se levantó y se dirigió al interior del templo de Atenea, a la _cella_(2), ahí en el centro de la marmolea sala, descansaba dentro de una urna de cristal con la marca de Zeus, Nikè, el cetro de la Infanta Atenea que había sido encerrado por Zeus Victorioso, como muestra y castigo para su hija amada.

El cosmos de Kanon comenzó a incendiarse, cada una de las estrellas de su constelación parecían arder dentro de su cuerpo reflejando dicha luz hacia el cielo, el cabello revoloteaba a su alrededor, un halo de luz le rodeaba.

Aunque él no quisiese más muerte, lo amargo es indiscutible, pero lo fácil, sólo es aparente.

El rayo de luz dorada se desprendió de su puño y fue a impactar hasta la urna de cristal tornasol, los pedazos caían a su alrededor y se desvanecían como si de burbujas de jabón se tratasen; por supuesto esta afrenta para los dioses no pasaba desapercibida, pero seguramente contemplaban desde su sitial de honor, esperando, esperando ver cuál es el paso que Atenea dará esta vez.

El arcadio tomo a Nikè entre sus manos y la llevó hasta su diosa, extendió ambos brazos portando el cetro sagrado ante su diosa.

Atenea lo tomó ceremoniosamente, el brillo que desprendía era enceguecedor, incluso parecía ser un segundo sol sobre la Tierra; su infinito poder despertó entre sus dedos, gracias a una plegaria musitada en una lengua desconodida, para el arcadio, la diosa tocó con el cetro el pecho de Seiya quien descansaba en la silla de ruedas, éste abrió los ojos, se llenaron de luz, de reconocimiento. Había vuelto.

Después, la luz magnánima volvió a inundar el Santuario griego, fulguró con potencia llenando de poder incalculable el _pronaos_, la tierra bajo los pies del arcadio tembló lo suficiente como para hacerle trastabillar, el rayo de luz se había estrellado contra el monolito y éste… explotó en mil pedazos liberando de su interior trece orbes doradas que flotaron primero delante de Atenea reverberando, después salieron despedidas por el cielo y se perdieron en diferentes puntos cardinales.

(1)pronaos – Término arquitectónico que designa el vestíbulo o entrada principal de un templo clásico.

(2)cella - Término arquitectónico que designa el interior de un templo clásico.


	2. 2 Fractum

**2. FRACTUM** (Roto)

El corazón y su redoble iracundo  
el obscuro caballo de la sangre  
caballo ciego caballo desbocado  
el carrusel nocturno la noria del terror  
el grito contra el muro y la centella rota  
Camino andado  
camino desandado (…)

Fragmento de _Repeticiones_, Octavio Paz.

* * *

Sus ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron de golpe, jaló aire con potencia, llenando los pulmones hasta el punto en el que acabó por toser cuando estos se llenaron del todo; debajo de él sólo el prado, la tierra, sus manos se estiraron y apretaron la hierba, no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo ahí, tendido como una colcha secándose al aire.

Levantó las manos, observó sus dedos contra el sol, con ellos hacía sombras que proyectaba en su rostro moreno, los movía sin saber qué indicarles, se incorporó quedándose sentado un momento, observaba todo a su alrededor, su cabello castaño caía desordenado, ondeaba al viento. Estaba solo en medio del campo, a lo lejos los viñedos y algunas casas.

Estaba vivo.

Lo recordaba.

Había peleado en el Muro de los Lamentos, al lado de sus compañeros había lanzado un último rayo elevando su cosmos más allá del séptimo sentido, junto a su hermano. Habían peleado una última vez, todos, deseaban más que nada ayudar a Atenea y a sus caballeros… y lo habían conseguido… después todo fue oscuridad, después nada.

Era como si se hubiese desdibujado en el tiempo o como si estuviese suspendido en el tiempo. Le pareció ver una escena, una en donde estaba siendo juzgado, una sala silenciosa, los jueces, una voz sentenciando que él y los demás no merecían un juicio: merecían quedar atrapados entre este mundo y el otro por llevar la luz del sol al reino de las sombras, por cometer _hybris_(1).

Quiso gritar y defenderse, defender la causa, pero la negrura le envolvió.

Habían quebrado la correspondencia y armonía establecidas, se dirigieron a donde se cuece y se calcina el terror nocturno, ahí donde macrocosmos y microcosmos no parecen divorciados.

Y ahora estaba vivo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —murmuró para sí—. Al menos no desperté desnudo en medio del Pireo.

Se puso en pie, estiró las piernas, las flexionó, sus recuerdos estaban casi intactos, revueltos en su mayoría a juzgar porque todo lo que iba y venía dentro de su mente pero al menos recordaba, la cabeza estaba por reventarle como granada. Sus recuerdos estaban aflorando uno a uno, desde su niñez hasta su adolescencia y luego a la madurez.

Cuando quiso incendiar su cosmos, sólo por probar, no pudo hacerlo en su totalidad: sólo una breve centella salió de su puño, un atisbo de energía que se borró en el ambiente dejando apenas unas chispas.

—Ridículo… —dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro—. Espero no ser el único estúpido que ha despertado en medio de la pradera sin tener control de su poder.

Sin que lo tuviera que pensar siquiera corrió por el campo, a toda velocidad, el viento contra su rostro le hacía sentirse más vivo que nunca, sus pasos le llevaban al Santuario, necesitaba saber, saber si el resto también estaba ahí. Él se encontraba en Grecia, en las afueras de Atenas por lo que alcanzaba a distinguir.

Iba haciendo una lista mental de todos: Aioros, su hermano, Shura, Milo, su amigo de siempre, Mu… de pronto el dolor de cabeza le asaltó, iba resollando, había corrido una distancia larga, había perdido la cuenta de la distancia avanzada, un flash le hizo detenerse… Aioros, su hermano, una noche Aioria se metió a su habitación… recordó a Shaka, al de Virgo, recordó su rechazo, luego Milo, a él lo veía en su cama, Camus… Camus de Acuario, sus labios entre abiertos, gemía, luego lloraba… vio a Milo llorar también, no entendía bien las imágenes, se llevó la mano a la boca, trataba de recordar.

El dolor no se desvaneció, siguió ahí, latiendo todo el tiempo, hasta el final.

Estaba en el camino que llevaba al Santuario, ya no corría feliz, iba caminando simplemente.

Saga… una noche lluviosa, cuando supo que Saga tenía un hermano… lo supo porque su hermano lo tenía sometido contra el sillón…

Un escalofrío le desgarró por dentro, apretó los puños y volvió la vista al atisbo de los templos, sintió que se ahogaba.

Ahora lo recordaba todo. Ese recuerdo desolador que alguien había borrado de su mente estaba volviendo en partes.

Lo mismo que un viejo amor no correspondido, un romance clandestino y una amistad que no tenía fronteras, que no tenía división, tres personas que cambiaron para siempre el rumbo de su destino: Shaka, Camus y Milo.

—¿Ellos también habrán vuelto? —se preguntó recuperando el aliento.

Atravesó la desierta palestra, el coliseo erguido imponente, después llegó a la explanada, los templos… podía verlos uno a uno, en su orden habitual, vacíos en su mayoría, no detectaba a nadie, o tal vez sus sentidos estaban aletargados. Su templo estaba como antes… el de Shaka, tan apacible, el del melio: la guarida del Escorpión; finalmente el noveno templo, el de Sagitario, ante sus puertas se mantuvo quieto, pasos cobardes y temblorosos, lo sentía, perfectamente.

Le salió al paso un hombre de treinta y tantos, moreno, musculoso, de ojos verdes, su sonrisa… en esencia era el mismo, aunque físicamente era diferente, su sonrisa seguía exactamente igual.

El corazón se le salía, la lengua se le quedó pegada al paladar.

Fue Aioros quien caminó veloz reduciendo la distancia, le tocó el cabello, la mejilla, lo tomó por la barbilla para observarlo, después lo abrazó con fuerza, arrebatado, celoso diríase.

—Por un momento creí que serías como te recordaba: un crío —dijo apretándolo.

Aioria se estaba sintiendo de pronto asfixiado, algo era distinto, algo se percibía extraño en él, pensó que se trataba simplemente de la extrañeza del momento.

—No… yo… todo cambió cuando… te fuiste —alcanzó a rezongar con los brazos al aire y sin realmente abrazarlo.

—Lo sé… lo sé… yo abracé el destino que me correspondía, lo abracé por el bien de Atenea —declaró épico.

El griego frunció el ceño, quería gritarle que su gracia le había costado mucho, quería gritarle que…

—Nunca más, Aioria, nunca más… a partir de ahora, yo siempre estaré pendiente de ti, siempre te cuidaré… a ti, a todos… —declaró abarcándolo esta vez dolorosamente.

—¿Qué? —alcanzó a murmurar.

—Sí, siempre velaré por ti, ya no estarás solo, cuidaré de ti… de Shura… —siseó.

La forma en la que estaba hablando Aioros le estaba llenando de dudas y de cierta repulsa más que de tranquilidad o de alegría, es más, su actitud le estaba pareciendo tétrica.

"_Esto parece una mala novela de Agatha Christie mezclada con Stephen King", _pensó el caballero de Leo mientras su hermano divagaba en quién sabe qué ideas impensables.

(1)hybris – Concepto griego que en la antigüedad alude a la desmesura, al dominio de una pasión exagerada, por ende es considerada como una impiedad; dentro de la religión antigua, la impiedad era un crimen imperdonable, se menciona que Aquiles sufre de _hybris _cuando muere Pátroclo.


	3. 3 Aurum

**3. AURUM** (Dorados)

(…) En este fragor mudo en el que todos somos  
rufianes, vagabundos, desposeídos y presos  
no existen vencedores ni vencidos  
y mañana no arrienda la ganancia de ayer (…)

Fragmento de _A propósito de eros_, Raquel Lanseros.

* * *

Aioros había regresado unos meses atrás. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos tendido en una cama fue a Saga, o eso fue lo que pensó, sus ojos azules, su rostro… su cabello que caía mientras estaba inclinado sobre él observándolo atento.

—¿Saga? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

—No, soy… Kanon —le contestó incómodo.

—Kanon… ¿dónde estoy? ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó inquieto sentándose en la cama sin poder dejar de contemplar al hermano de Saga, su viejo amante, lo primero que había visto era justo lo que no quería ver: al hombre a quien quiso tanto y que le mandó ejecutar.

—En Grecia, en el Santuario —declaró sin emoción alguna, con una sonrisa cruel en los labios— ¿Recuerdas algo?

—Un poco…

Y después los recuerdos se le empezaron a arremolinar en la cabeza, pero sobre todo, lo que más recordaba, eran ciertas escenas sexuales, caricias, besos, gemidos, su piel erizada… Por alguna razón todo eso volvía una y otra vez provocando una constante erección que en los momentos más inoportunos se elevaba como mástil.

Por una parte le hubiese gustado ver a Saga, por la otra, no se sentía aún con ánimos para ello, y ver a Kanon por ahí no es que facilitara precisamente las cosas, ahora que tenía una interioridad recientemente redescubierta.

Cuando contempló a Atenea en toda su majestuosidad, sintió una paz indescriptible: sus tribulaciones de momento desaparecieron, las ganas de moler a Saga a golpes, la necesidad de saber de Shura, la ansiedad por proteger a su hermano que creció solo y herido… todo lo que había dejado pendiente, todo eso le estaba rebotando en la cabeza, y parecía que Atenea con su poderosa energía le libraba de ese azote de oscuridad que se cernía sobre sus hombros.

Todo era paz… hasta que lo vio entrar majestuoso, con su aire de autocontrol. Aioros Deligiannis, que estaba condenado desde su nacimiento a estar atado, encontraba por fin al artista que rompió en su entonces las cadenas, el artista, el poeta, el segador de su vida: Shura de Capricornio.

Opuso una frágil resistencia a observarlo completamente hipnotizado, misma que se derrumbaba como el muro de Berlín, sólo salió de su sórdida inspección cuando Dohko le llamó por tercera ocasión.

—¿Aioros?

—Lo siento… muchos recuerdos vienen a mi mente —se disculpó—. Enhorabuena Dohko… —dijo con una sonrisa que parecía una máscara pues sus ojos no perdían de vista a Shura.

El hispano evitaba a toda costa su mirada y se mantenía en una frialdad que lo único que hacía era provocarle aún más.

—Me alegra que te encuentres con bien…. —contestó Dohko arqueando una ceja—. Señora, las estrellas siguen moviéndose… poco a poco hemos localizado a algunos…

El griego se perdió y dejó de escuchar, estaba sin prestar atención, hallaba más entretenido imaginar la piel blanquísima de Shura debajo de esas ropas, a sus veintisiete años era un ejemplar único. Al final, el español completamente incómodo se volvió hacia él, sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, el dolor que sentía se diluía en notas sutiles, el dolor de verle ahí.

Al término del día ya sabían que la armadura de Sagitario pertenecía a Seiya, que Aioros no era más un caballero dorado, que Shura de momento tampoco se vería obligado a vestir la armadura de Capricornio, que Dohko y Shion tendrían que encontrar al resto de caballeros y organizar de nueva cuenta el Santuario para la última misión.

Al final sólo habían quedado ellos dos en el templo de Atenea Nikè, Shura se dio prisa para salir de ahí, para salir del maldito campo de visión de Aioros que le estaba empezando a fastidiar. Sin dirigirle una sola palabra tomó camino hacia la salida.

El griego, previendo la huida se le adelantó, le cerró el paso y le dirigió una sonrisa; no pudo evitar contemplarle de cabeza a pies ahora que lo tenía tan cerca.

—¿A dónde vas? —le soltó.

—A mi templo… —contestó con su voz profunda.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo…

—A mí no… —cortó Shura saliéndose por un lado.

Aioros le volvió a cerrar el paso esta vez mordiéndose el labio inferior con un gesto visiblemente obsceno, sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre el español, lo acorraló con un abrazo, la clase de abrazo nada respetuoso en donde le hizo sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo; el otro, furibundo, se soltó haciéndolo a un lado.

Algo en Aioros no era normal, algo en él no había vuelto del todo bien.

—Mejor que no te me acerques, Aioros —sentenció decidido a marcharse, el escalofrío que le causaba su mirada lasciva le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

—Shura… yo… lo siento… es sólo que…

—No sigas… —cortó el otro suspirando.

Dio la vuelta dejándolo ahí.

No estaba listo para escucharle, no estaba listo tampoco para decirle que realmente no lo quiso hacer, no quería hablarle del dolor tan profundo que sentía cuando pensaba en él, ni en lo mucho que se arrepintió… vivió para pagar su error.

No, eso no quería.

El español tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, si tuviese que dibujar su estatus, habría dibujado una pieza de queso gruyere, llena de agujeros… o al menos así se sentía, lleno de agujeros, recordaba ciertas cosas, pero otras no.

Recordaba bien que le dolía el corazón, que siempre vivió con el corazón partido en dos… y que una vez… hubo alguien… pero no lo recordaba bien… no sabía si era Aioros o si era alguien más.

—¡Joder… menudo lío…! Tal vez follar y fumar… fumar algo prohibido… —pensó en voz alta hablando en español, en su lengua natal.

Algo prohibido… eso le venía bien.


	4. 4 Delirium

** IV. DELIRIUM** (Delirio)

Vives en mí, pero te soy ajeno,  
recóndito ladrón que nunca sacio,  
a quien suelo ceder, aunque reacio,  
cuanto suele pedir tu desenfreno. (…)

Fragmento de _El verdugo secreto_, Alfonso Reyes.

* * *

Saori se encontraba hablando con Seiya, quién cada día recuperaba más sus fuerzas y su poder; los caballeros de bronce restantes: Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, habían vuelto de lugares distantes, únicamente faltaba Ikki, a él había sido imposible localizarle, por más que se esforzaron en encontrarle no habían podido dar con él. Era evidente que no quería ser encontrado.

Ella sabía que algo más venía, lo sentía en el aire, lo sentía en la piel.

No podía dejar de percibirse francamente culpable de arrastrar a sus caballeros de nueva cuenta con ella.

Entonces se descubrió pensando en él, en el que se encontraba encerrado en Cabo Sunion, aquél que por voluntad permanecía preso expiando la culpa de un error cometido tiempo atrás, muchos años antes, un caballero ejemplar y fiel; era el momento de liberarle y pedirle que le ayudase a erigir Palestra, un recinto de sabiduría y entrenamiento para las futuras generaciones, y justamente él era el indicado: Ionia, antiguo guerrero de Capricornio.

Tal parecía que por una razón que ella no conocía, los guerreros nacidos bajo la constelación de Amaltea eran siempre los más leales. Así sucedía desde la época del mito, sus nombres estaban en los anales del Santuario: El Cid, Ionia y también Shura.

Decidió ir sola, no quería someterle a miradas curiosas, el crimen que él cometó, ella lo había perdonado hace mucho… eso era algo entre ambos, nada más.

Aioria se sentía inquieto, descubrió una perturbación que tribulaba sus noches y que le permitía conciliar el sueño hasta muy tarde. No lo había hablado con ninguno de los pocos que estaban para ese entonces en el Santuario, cada uno de ellos tenían sus propias preocupaciones y sus propios fantasmas a los que ya se estaban enfrentando.

No quería molestar a Aioros, y si fuese del todo franco, lo sentía como un extraño. Dohko y Shion estaban tratando de ayudar en la medida de lo posible pero la alteración de las estrellas era evidente, algo más se estaba fraguando. Shura era el ser solitario de siempre, ensimismado y ermitaño, atormentado casi. Y Kanon… a él jamás se hubiese acercado, nunca… lo vigilaba con ojos rencorosos, lo veía a lo lejos ir y venir a placer, eso le molestaba; él no olvidaba, ni su traición, ni lo que sucedió entre ellos, aunque Atenea misma le hubiese perdonado, incluso Milo. No, él no confiaba, él estaba alerta.

Extrañaba al melio, a su mejor amigo, a su… ¿qué era? ¿realmente qué era de él? ¿amigo? ¿amante? ¿todo?... Extrañaba su brutalidad, sus chistes verdes, sus irónicos arranques de genialidad.

Eso era lo que sentía, que Milo estaba también en algún lugar, perdido… lo mismo que Camus, el marsellés… el de la marejada de fuego…

Sacudió la cabeza como para arrojar los pensamientos que tenía.

Y justo unos meses después sucedió…

La estrella _Alpha _destelló con fuerza, se incendió en el cielo, era la confirmación que estaba esperando: Milo estaba vivo.

—Antares está brillando, titila de nuevo —le dijo Dohko a Shion en el Salón Maestro, él estaba ahí porque precisamente había ido a consultar el significado de lo que había sentido en esos días.

Cuando Aioria entró le pareció que Dohko estaba especialmente cerca de Shion, por no decir impúdicamente cerca.

—Creo saber en dónde puede estar —declaró el regente de Leo haciendo que ambos se volvieran como dos críos sorprendidos en una travesura.

—Debe ser, tú y él eran muy cercanos… su tiempo de volver llegó —meditó Shion mientras los puntos violáceos en su frente se movían—. De acuerdo a la última información de la Fundación Graude, puede estar en el noreste en…

—Rusia… —declaró el griego—, debe estar ahí, por favor, permítanme dirigirme a ese lugar, lo encontraré y lo traeré de vuelta —solicitó, aunque más que permiso sonaba a una orden.

Dohko levantó una ceja interrogante, se volvió a Shion que estaba tenso, al final acabo relajándose y dándole la razón.

—Que Hermes te guarde Aioria… —aceptó el antiguo caballero de Aries.

Preparó unas cuantas cosas, las arrojó como proyectiles dentro de la maleta ante la mirada atónita de Aioros que últimamente se la pasaba metido en su templo.

—¿A dónde vas? —exigió saber.

—A Rusia… —contestó de mala gana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé, eso depende… al parecer Milo se encuentra ahí… —concluyó cerrando la maleta.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo te tomará encontrarle?

—Aioros, permíteme recordarte que ya no soy tu discípulo ¿recuerdas? —ironizó ante la mirada felina y visiblemente molesta de su hermano.

—Lo sé, me preocupa todo lo concerniente a ti… —dijo más relajado, pero ante todo, el gesto era una sutil manera de hacerle sentir un poco mal, macabramente Aioros había descubierto que aparte de un apetito sexual desmedido, también tenía cualidades de manipulador.

Aioria se relajó, suspiró y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Vale, espero que a la vuelta me tengas listo un gran banquete, con _hetairas_(1), ouzo… en breve un gran simposio.

—No me jodas, ¿acaso me ves cara de ser tu nodriza?

El ojiverde se encogió de hombros y rio, tomó sus cosas para ir al aeropuerto de Atenas.

Se metió los audífonos en los oídos y se relajó, el vuelo sería todo menos breve, de ahí a Moscú haría al menos una breve parada en Alemania y luego hasta la capital rusa.

Moscú… todo a donde volvía la vista era blanco, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, no se podía quitar el frio de encima… frío… como el que sintió cuando… buscó a Camus… ¡Él había pasado por ahí cuando buscó a Camus!... un nuevo recuerdo en su memoria.

—Mierda… a este paso voy a regresar con una pulmonía… —dijo para después lanzar una retahíla de maldiciones, incluso pensaba que cuando fuese a orinar, aparte de congelársele el miembro, lo que saldría de él serían cubos de hielo.

Pero lo sentía, claro y fuerte, estaba ahí, sus sentidos no le habían engañado: Milo se encontraba en ese país.

—¿En dónde te metiste, _kínaidos_?

Apenas llegó al hotel encendió la calefacción, y hasta ese momento reparó en un círculo de piel sin broncear en su dedo anular, se suponía que llevaba ahí el anillo de oro, el símbolo del Arconte de Leo… el anillo estaba en poder de Camus.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza, luego rodó perezosamente para tomar el control remoto y encender la pantalla de plasma, cambiaba de canal sin encontrar nada, de cualquier forma no entendía nada de ruso hasta que paró en un canal de noticias.

Algo sucedía en ese mismo instante por lo que veía: eran las imágenes de un aparatoso choque automovilístico, el auto estaba casi deshecho, destilaba vapor como si respirara, tragó saliva, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Tembló.

Incluso la adrenalina empezó a correr por su torrente sanguíneo, lo presintió: era el melio, el jodido conductor del auto hecho pedazos era Milo Kyrgiakos(2), el hijo del rey…

Era aquél ausente objeto de sus cariños, aquél al que aguardó y que jamás quiso llegar…

(1)hetaira – Cortesana en la antigua Grecia, mujeres en su mayoría educadas y cultas que tomaban un papel activo durante los simposios, incluso sus opiniones eran valiosas entre los hombres.

(2)Kyrgiakos – Apellido griego que significa "hijo del rey".


	5. 5 Insaniam

**V. INSANIAM** (Locura)

(…) Una esperanza tengo: Amar.  
Si es posible,  
me gustaría amar: me gustaría  
vestir algún domingo  
el traje largo de la libertad, y amar.

Y salir a la calle, encontrarme con la vida,  
con el hombre que reza y el hombre que blasfema,  
con el que abre la mano y cierra el puño:  
con los hijos de Dios y del Demonio. (…)

Fragmento de _Hace tiempo que…_, Nicolás del Hierro

* * *

A Saga lo había encontrado Kanon ¿Quién si no? Ellos dos tenían un lazo profundo aderezado de realidades encerradas en el pasado.

Saga… desordenado en cuerpo, desordenado en alma, siempre se precipitó dentro de sí en pedazos, como en un pozo vacío, convirtiendo el vacío en pozo sin fondo, y cada noche, de esas noches pasadas, pidió a ese pozo un poco de orden en mitad de su desolación… un poco de orden por aquello en lo que se había convertido y por aquellos a quienes había destruido en su camino.

Fue Kanon quien lo llevó un día al Santuario después de haberlo sentido cerca, pero Saga al parecer no había regresado del todo, no recordaba nada, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, por un instante Shion llegó a pensar que hasta había olvidado hablar.

Atenea se encontró con que el caballero de Géminis finalmente estaba perdido, lejano en un lugar de su mente en el que ni él mismo, ni Shion ni ella podrían llegar. La mirada de la joven se llenó de lágrimas, acunó las manos del hombre, estuvo así un rato, mientras él le contemplaba, devoto, pero perdido.

A él lo mantendrían en observación un buen tiempo, tal vez le vendría bien el descanso al fin; Shion era el único capaz de mantenerlo en orden si es que se desataba algo dentro de su cabeza, nadie en el mundo dominaba la telequinesis como él.

Una de esas tardes Aioros se armó de valor y fue a buscarle, al templo de Géminis, en donde habían adecuado todo para mantenerle monitoreado.

Lo vio sentado en la cama, con las piernas colgando, concentrado en un punto, en la nada.

—Hola, Saga… —murmuró débil, recargado en el marco de las puertas dobles—. Soy yo, Aioros… ¿no me recuerdas?

Los ojos azules de Saga se volvieron, le contemplaron inocuos y regresó la vista al interesantísimo punto en el infinito de las paredes.

—Quería decirte tantas cosas, quería reclamarte muchas otras, pero… creo que ni siquiera recuerdas quién soy, mucho menos quién eres tú… —se acercó con cautela y le hizo volver el rostro tomándolo por la barbilla—. "Mi lengua promete, pero mi mente no ha prometido", es de Eurípides, solías decírmelo… cuando estábamos juntos… sólo… quiero que sepas que es agua pasada… que lo he dejado ir… eso… el resentimiento, tú llevas sobre los hombros una carga más pesada…

Aioros salió de ahí. La simple imagen de Saga en estado vegetativo era suficiente para revolverle los intestinos.

Al subir, como no queriendo la cosa, pasó de su templo, al siguiente.

Shura estaba concentrado en un viejo libro, un mapa estelar antiquísimo que incluía un estudio detallado de las posiciones planetarias con respecto a las constelaciones, llevaba unos anteojos de lectura con un bello marco de platino, apenas levantó la mirada, tenía a su lado un cenicero con un cigarrillo a medio fumar.

—Estás muy serio… no sabía que fumabas… —comentó casual.

—Resulta que Atenea nos ha dado el cargo de Preboste y Juez, sabes bien lo que ello significa, no es que estemos de veraneo —contestó Shura.

—Ya lo sé… pero tampoco es que se nos haya pedido permanecer en la cesantía… —esta vez se acercó hasta la mesa, apoyó las manos en ella y se agachó hasta donde el hispano estaba— ¿Qué pasa, Shura?... pareciera que te diviertes sacándome la vuelta…

—Estás de broma, déjate de gilipolleces… si no te qui… —no siguió hablando los labios de Aioros lo habían atrapado, lo besaba con sangre caliente, evocadora de deseos, poco faltó para que el arquero lo tomara por la camisa y lo subiera a la mesa para follárselo en medio de los libros, penetrarlo hasta que el otro pidiera tregua.

Shura se descontroló, lo besó, un poco… luego lo empujó.

—Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado… —pronunció, aunque esas palabras lo estaban desangrando, realmente no quería estar solo… sin embargo, algo le decía que era lo mejor… él _debía_ estar solo y Aioros no lo estaba haciendo fácil.

En Moscú…

La máscara de oxígeno le cubría nariz y boca, mantenía los ojos cerrados, algunos cardenales en el cuerpo, unos cuantos rasguños en el excelso rostro, el melio no había salido herido, mas que mínimamente, eso era inexplicable según los médicos, para él, para Aioria, era comprensible: la estirpe de Milo no era la de un mortal corriente.

De pronto se colapsó, arqueó el cuerpo dolorosamente en la cama y tembló, el ateniense se asustó, pero antes de que pudiese gritar nada, Milo abrió los ojos.

Respiraba jalando aire con boca y nariz, se arrancó la máscara y la arrojó, volvió los ojos color turquesa enfocándole, tragó saliva con dificultad y sonrió.

—Aioria… —susurró bajito al reconocerle.

—Cabrón degenerado, casi te matas… —le dijo con una sonrisa plena, mostrando su perlada dentadura perfecta, se acercó a él, acomodó sus cabellos rubios que estaban desparpajados.

El melio dirigió una mano temblorosa a su varonil rostro, recorrió sus cejas, su nariz, sus pómulos, y luego su cabello castaño, brillando intenso como el cobre, ahora sus cabellos ondulados caían más largos, ya no llevaba el cabello tan corto, le cubría la nuca, le daba un aspecto aún más clásico, abrumador: Aioria era la clase de hombre que allá a dónde fuere, hacía suspirar a cualquiera.

—Tu cabello…

—Desperté así… supongo que llevaba algún tiempo deambulando sin recordar… un día los recuerdos regresaron ¿qué pasó contigo?, pasaron meses antes de que te encontrara.

—No lo sé… no estoy seguro… ¿en dónde dices que estamos?

—En Rusia, en Moscú… tuviste un accidente automovilístico.

—¡Por la verga de Zeus! No recuerdo qué hago aquí… en Rusia… —musitó, tratando de recordar—. Tal vez estaba buscando…

—¿A Hyoga? Hyoga estuvo viviendo aquí, un tiempo…

—Es probable, Hyoga… el crío cara de consternación… debe ser… yo estaba buscándolo, quería saber si estaba vivo… si estaba bien… me había negado mucho tiempo atrás a reparar su armadura… incluso desee verle caer muerto… —admitió apenado sacándose el suero del brazo.

—Pregúntalo, anda —dijo el ateniense en son de burla.

—¿Camus…? —inquirió tocándose el cuello adolorado.

—No ha regresado… no al Santuario, no sabemos en dónde esté…

El melio guardó silencio un minuto, ocultó la consternación que la respuesta le provocó, una bofetada en pleno rostro, fingió no resentir las palabras de Aioria.

—Tengo una idea… —declaró animado mientras buscaba su ropa para quitarse las prendas de hospital que más bien parecían una servilleta gigante.

—¿Cuál? —inquirió el joven moreno mientras le alargaba los pantalones.

—Puedo dejar que me hagas sexo oral una y otra vez mientras llegamos a Grecia… —comentó riéndose mientras el otro le lanzaba la camiseta al rostro.

Ambos rieron, como antes, se sintieron un poco más humanos, un poco más vivos.


	6. 6 Potestam

**VI. POTESTAM** (Poder)

(…) Algún recuerdo modificado  
deja en el camino  
una estela,  
y el eco del instante último,  
cuando todavía alguien me nombraba  
entre las cosas vivas,  
intenta el aprendizaje  
de una profecía

que no me atrevo a asumir.

Fragmento de _La profecía_, Teresa Palazzo Conti.

* * *

El monasterio de Bodhimanda Vihara, en la India, despertaba muy temprano. Aunque sus monjes anduviesen siempre en silencio, fácilmente se podía saber que estaba despertando a un nuevo día, entre el ir y venir de sus miembros, los ruidos ocasionales y los perros que a veces ladraban contentos de recibir una caricia, aun así el ambiente general era de paz.

Shaka estaba en el Santuario de Vigilia, al este del templo de Buda, vigilaba de pie la higuera sagrada, sus ojos estaban abiertos, ya no los mantenía cerrados, había descubierto el fallo de concentrar su cosmos así, Ikki se lo había enseñado. Era curioso, que un ser humano frágil, un caballero de bronce, le hubiese abierto los ojos, literalmente.

Aunque su rostro no expresaba perturbación alguna, su mente se encontraba interrogándose, pensando, deseando… eso era algo que nunca se permitió: desear.

Últimamente rondaba en su mente una pregunta: ¿es posible mantener un equilibrio entre la vida humana y la vida sagrada?

El más claro ejemplo que tenía de esto era la misma Atenea, ella en su cuerpo humano y sus emociones humanas, había logrado un justo equilibrio entre su vida como diosa y su vida casi humana, amaba, reía, sufría, protegía…

Pensó en su propia persona, en su obstinación, en su soberbia… sobre todo en eso… y pronto se descubrió deseando probar una vida que no había probado: la de comprender al complejo humano, la de saberlo frágil y poder protegerlo.

Suspiró, ya no llevaba la ropa típica, iba vestido como cualquier hombre, llevaba colgando una bolsa de tela a un costado, no necesitaba más, de cualquier forma no tenía equipaje que llevar.

¿Sus recuerdos?... Estaban intactos, todos ellos, dolorosamente intactos, incluso aquellos que hubiese preferido olvidar…

Antes de marcharse tomó unas tijeras.

—Esto… es lo que decido, es lo que deseo… —susurró pronunciando algunos mantras, tomó su larguísimo cabello rubio y lo cortó, mechón por mechón, hasta que le quedó a la altura de los hombros, una cortina rubia cercenada en forma burda, pero no le preocupaba, había visto cosas más extrañas.

De camino al aeropuerto se sintió audaz, sacó de una máquina de refrescos, aparato interesantísimo, una _Coca-Cola_, la primera vez que la probó un mes atrás sintió que las burbujas y el azúcar le volvían loco, desde entonces tuvo que contar entre sus bebidas preferidas, aparte del té, el refresco de cola.

Barrio _Le Panier_, Marsella…

El cabello rojo le caía desordenado sobre los hombros, algunas hebras sobre la frente, como una maraña de estambre desmayada sobre su cabeza; con el pasar de los meses sin poderse asear como era debido, sin poderse pasar un peine o cepillo, el cabello se le había apelmazado en pedazos, como uno de esos peinados _rastafari_… todo el cabello absolutamente enredado, maltratado y sucio, salvo unos pocos mechones que se salvaban en su frente.

Estaba encogido en un rincón, observando todo a su alrededor: a la gente pasar, a los turistas, a otros vagabundos igual que él.

Observó sus manos, sus uñas completamente llenas de mugre, y luego de las uñas, los pantalones de tela barata raída por todos lados.

Su estómago hizo un ruido espantoso, como si de una bestia en zoológico se tratase, le hizo llevarse las manos al vientre: siempre tenía hambre, un hambre atroz. No recordaba nada, ni cómo era que había llegado ahí, ni quién era, ni su nombre. Sólo sabía que tenía hambre, que cada día tenía que pelear por comida, por un lugar donde dormir y por no ser abusado.

Eso también.

Se había tenido que enfrentar a golpes con todos aquellos que le habían visto buen mozo y deseaban echársele encima para abrirle las piernas y de ser posible abrirlo en canal. Pero él sabía pelear mejor que nadie, tenía mucha fuerza… eso era extraño… y así, a punta de golpes, se había ganado el respeto de los demás.

Lo mismo había pasado con la comida: igualmente a golpes siempre ganaba las hogazas de pan… así que no sufría por no comer, el problema era que comiendo poco o casi nada, siempre estaba hambriento.

Se acurrucó sobre el cartón en el que estaba sentado, lo hizo más por abstraerse un rato que por tener frío.

Otro detalle importante: él nunca tenía frío, su temperatura corporal incluso era muy baja, casi como un bloque de hielo.

Después de dormir una pequeña siesta se estiró, se quedó boca arriba en el piso mugriento mientras pasaba por un lado una cucaracha enorme, casi parecía cucaracha caníbal. Levantó el pedazo de cartón que era en donde solía dormir y se fue a una de las fuentes más cercanas.

Observó su reflejo en el agua, su rostro sucio, lleno de grasa y polvo adherido, sus cejas tan raras, partidas en dos, bífidas. Lavó su rostro apresuradamente antes de que algún policía fuese a gritarle que se largara de ahí.

El contacto con el agua le hizo sonreír a medias.

Metió una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta, al bolsillo interno, al que estaba oculto, tocó un amasijo de objetos pequeños ahí guardados, frunció el ceño, al sacarlos se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un colmillo de un animal que estaba engarzado en oro y colgaba de una correa de piel bastante gastada, amarrado se encontraba un anillo igualmente de oro, grueso y pesado que seguro quedaba grande en sus delicados y delgados dedos, el anillo tenía el símbolo zodiacal de Leo.

El corazón se le detuvo un instante, se le aceleró el pulso sin saber que era, una nostalgia indescriptible le invadió.

De pronto a sus pies cayó desenredándose un relicario de plata decorado exquisitamente con filigrana… se agachó para tomarlo y al abrirlo encontró un nombre grabado en letra manuscrita: _Camus Etienne Valois_.

No le sonaba el nombre, ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado esas cosas que traía consigo y aunque lo primero que pensó fue en empeñar el anillo de oro, que seguramente le sacaría de muchos aprietos un muy buen tiempo, no lo hizo, algo se lo impidió.

Hurgaba una y otra vez en su memoria, pero no había respuestas.

Concibe casi certidumbre que esa noche pasará. Él junto a las sombras del cielo, aguardará la claridad de aquello que perdió y que ahora tímidamente afloraba rotundo, amargo.


	7. 7 Implicatio

**VII. IMPLICATIO** (Enredo)

(…) Yo te volveré al abrigo  
de tu estancia encantadora,  
donde el recuerdo de esa hora  
vendrás a soñar conmigo...

Mientras que yo en el exceso  
de la pasión que me inspiras  
iré a soñar que me miras,  
e iré a soñar que te beso.

Fragmento de _Misterio_, Manuel Acuña.

* * *

Shion se encontraba jugando con un compás encima del mapa astral desplegado sobre la mesa, tenía desperdigados también los últimos informes de la Fundación Graude, en ellos era clara la nube de polvo estelar que rodeaba al planeta Marte, una fuerza potente se estaba fraguando en el interior. Sus sentidos permanecían alertas y un mal presentimiento le decía que el viejo regente Marte estaba vivo, la energía primigenia estaba buscando un recipiente, como desde siglos atrás lo hacía Hades.

—Temo por usted, señora —le dijo una tarde el lemuriano a Atenea.

—No hay porque temer, Shion… además, esta guerra sólo compete a mí, no a ustedes —contestó con tranquilidad.

—Atenea, para ello somos sus guerreros —refutó Shion preocupado.

—No es para un nuevo derramamiento de sangre que les he traído de vuelta, hay guerras necesarias, Shion, de esta guerra nacerán oscuridad y luz necesarias para subsistir en el mundo

En ese momento Shion se quedó perplejo, los puntos de su frente se quedaron estáticos tratando de entender lo que ella le estaba confesando sin llegar a saberlo del todo. Sospechaba que su diosa sabía más de lo que les estaba diciendo y que probablemente en su afán de protegerles no les revelaba aquello por venir.

Unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y le apretujaron cariñosamente: Dohko.

Sonrió de lado y a penas se volvió, su cosmos, su cercanía, le restituían un poco de sosiego, siempre había sido así, desde más de doscientos años atrás.

—Pareces preocupado —susurró cerca de su oído.

—Lo estoy… y tú pareces tan tranquilo —comentó soltándose de su abrazo para observarlo de frente.

Aún le escocía haberle mentido durante la anterior guerra, estaba confundido y, aunque justo a él era a quién más añoraba, ahora no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo, lejano… pero tal parecía que era sólo Shion, ya que Dohko estaba como siempre.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió.

—Nada…

—Eres pésimo para mentir —contestó Dohko aguantando la carcajada y acercándose de nueva cuenta para atraparlo contra la mesa a su espalda.

—Basta, Hu(1) —sonrió Shion mientras se lo sacaba de encima de nuevo.

—Para ti soy Yang Hao-cun(2), recuérdalo, aunque te cueste más trabajo.

—No te tomas nada enserio… —suspiró volviendo a tomar el compás para trazar una elipse desde el planeta hasta la Tierra—. Tenemos… poco menos de cuatro años para que el cuásar que se está formando en Marte quede alineado en línea recta con la Tierra.

Dohko observó atento el mapa y frunció el ceño pensativo.

—¿Cuatro años, eh?... eso significa… que todavía tenemos cuatro años para preparar todo…

—Para esperar… Atenea no desea que nos involucremos —puntualizó—. Sospecho que ella misma ha definido un plan…

—Entonces… nos resta esperar… —susurró mientras acariciaba la mano del regente del Santuario, del _Strategos_.

—Basta, para con eso Dohko —objetó esta vez mucho más enérgico.

—¿Qué demonios, Shion? ¿Cuál es el jodido problema? —le soltó empezando a perder la paciencia como siempre, así eran ellos dos, bastaba con que uno hiciera perder los estribos al otro para que…

—No regresamos para esto, no ahora… —zanjó amenazador.

—¡Ah! Con qué frescura lo dices… —farfulló— ¡Atravesé medio mundo, desde Suzhou(3) hasta Atenas sólo para encontrarte! Y no conforme con eso, más atrás, espere no sé qué maldita pila de años para…

—No sigas con eso… no ahora —murmuró cansado el Sumo Pontífice.

—¿No ahora, eh? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Entonces cuándo?! —gritó.

—Retírate, cuando estés menos alterado podremos tener una conversación civilizada —le indicó dándole la espalda y despidiéndolo con toda autoridad, despóticamente, le dolía, eso ni dudarlo, pero Dohko, avanzaba más rápido de lo que él mismo podía andar… siempre fue así su _parabatai_.

—Cabrón hijo de puta… —susurró y se marchó furibundo.

Cuando Aioros no estaba cerca se sentía más relajado, si eso era posible, y no era porque no estuviese feliz por él, porque recuperara una vida que no pudo vivir como el resto… mal o bien, al menos ellos habían podido probar aunque fuese un poco la vida "normal".

Era más bien que le dolía.

Tenía la esperanza del olvido, deseaba que quizás alguna vez puediera ser tan poderoso como para difundir alguna claridad; en esos momentos todavía de amor desastrado, se estaba colmando de tinieblas.

Desazón.

Su corazón hecho poema, habría sido uno de esos tristísimos que no tienen principio y que tienen un final incierto.

Por más que trataba de recordar no lograba acertar en sus memorias, sabía que lo había amado, mucho, hasta la locura… pero había otro hombre en su mente, otro que no era Aioros, ojos color miel… a menos que su mente llena de agujeros le engañara.

Se llevó la mano a la frente quedándose pensativo, en su templo, con las luces apagadas y con alguna canción de esas que son buenas para acabar por deshacerle los ánimos a cualquiera.

Alargó la mano para tomar el sobre que tenía abierto: papeles y más papeles acerca del imperio naviero de los Iturribalzaga, su padre finalmente había muerto cinco años atrás cosa que a él le venía dando igual, hace mucho tiempo había abandonado ese apellido.

Sacó la pipa metálica decorada con maestría, luego el encendedor de gasolina y empezó a fumar… había retomado ese hábito, que según recordaba, había tenido años antes: el de fumar opio.

La primera calada bastó para sentir la morfina fluyéndole por el cuerpo, llenándolo de un letargo en apariencia necesario, le daba lo mismo si alguien pasaba en ese instante y lo veía con su coctel de psicotrópicos.

—Que interesante, Shura… —murmuró la voz del segundo al mando: Dohko.

El hispano se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia la voz, su visitante caminaba a oscuras hacia donde se encontraba prácticamente desparramado en la silla, después encendió la luz que de golpe, le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Dohko… ¿no se supone que deberías anunciarte aunque seas el segundo al mando? —inquirió con cinismo.

El joven chino le sonrió de una forma nada agradable, luego inspeccionó lo que tenía en la mesa: opio, vino tinto, y restos de algo que se había metido por la nariz también. Le devolvió una mirada afilada con aquellos ojos verdes llenos de inteligencia, Shura no le huyó, sostuvo su mirada como si nada.

—¿Qué carajo te pasa? Pasas lo días encerrado aquí… salvo cuando Atenea o Shion te requieren… y ya veo en qué ocupas tu tiempo… ingiriendo todo lo que puedes por boca y nariz…

—Debo resguardar mi templo ¿no?, aunque a estas alturas no sé si es mi templo…

—No te hagas el chistoso… —le dijo levantándole la barbilla, observando sus pupilas dilatadas y los ojos inyectados en sangre—. En vez de Santuario, esto próximamente se volverá clínica de rehabilitación…

—Es la soledad… —dijo en español, en su lengua madre, luego lo repitió en griego para que Dohko lo entendiera, le dio una última calada a la pipa y la apagó.

—Tú, no sabes nada de soledad, salvo la que te has impuesto encerrado aquí —increpó Dohko quitando de la mesa su arsenal de fantasías psicodélicas para arrojarlo a la basura— ¿Sabes jugar cartas? —le preguntó animado viendo que había una baraja española ahí.

Shura arqueo una ceja y le sonrió, era la primera vez que sonreía de buena gana y no por estar ironizando con Aioros.

—Sí, sé jugar…

—¿Una partida?

Una partida de una noche entre vino y opio, un movimiento irreversible en el cuál el presente, en el tiempo, se convierte en futuro. El español se precipita otra vez en su alma vacía, devorante y abierta. Consumados sin remedio, se precipitan los dos en la felicidad perfecta del acto sexual, más tarde: felicidad tornada en dolor del que ya es imposible escapar.

Comparten sexo frenético, sensual: imágenes de una noche implacable.

(1) Hu - Diminutivo cariñoso, en chino significa "tigre".

(2)Yang Hao-cun - Nombre civil de Dohko. Yang, es el apellido, significa "del lado que da el sol" y Hao-cun es el nombre "de espíritu libre". Esto es una ficción de la autora ya que oficialmente Dohko no tiene ningún otro nombre, sin embargo, como dato curioso, Dohko significa "niño tigre".

(3)Suzhou - Provincia de Yangzu, China, éste es el lugar de nacimiento de Dohko en el siglo XVIII, desde luego esto se trata de una ficción propuesta por la autora, ya que ni en el anime ni en el manga se especifica exactamente en dónde nació Dohko.


	8. 8 Fortunam

**VIII. FORTUNAM** (Fortuna)

(…) Mar sin viento ni cielo,  
sin olas, desorientado,  
nocturno mar sin espuma en los labios,  
nocturno mar sin cólera, conforme  
con lamer las paredes que lo mantienen preso  
y esclavo que no rompe sus riberas  
y ciego que no busca la luz que le robaron  
y amante que no quiere sino su desamor. (…)

Fragmento de _Nocturno mar_, Xavier Villaurrutia.

* * *

—Entonces, dime… —insistió Aioros por quincuagésima ocasión en aquellos meses.

—¿Decirte qué, Aioros? —le contestó entornando los ojos su hermano menor, que a cómo veía las cosas parecía más bien el hermano mayor, mientras mojaba el algodón en la solución antiséptica y lo colocaba sobre la ceja abierta del Arconte de Sagitario.

—¡Joder! ¡Duele! —se quejó indignado.

—No seas marica, deja de moverte… no te dolería si dejases de buscar camorra… parezco tu jodida niñera… —finalizó Aioria mientras arrojaba el algodón.

—Juro que lo vi… por eso lo seguí, y luego se me perdió de vista, lo de la pelea afuera de la cantina ni siquiera fue mi culpa ¡estaba maltratando a una mujer!, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados… —se defendió a sí mismo.

—¿Cuál es el maldito problema con Shura? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

—Tú sabes algo que me oculta, tú viviste aquí con él… ¿con quién se acostaba? —demandó de golpe haciendo que el otro lo observara con extrañeza.

—No lo sé Aioros, no tengo idea, el ochenta por ciento del tiempo lo ignoraba, el otro veinte por ciento estaba bastante enfrascado en mis propios problemas… —mintió, sabía perfectamente que Shura había tenido una relación clandestina con un civil, pero eso no se lo iba a contar a menos que quisiera volverlo más loco de lo que ya estaba—. Deja de seguirlo, deja de acosarlo…

—No entiendes… no entiendes que es importante para mí, lo mismo que tú… y además unos malditos besos por los rincones no me son suficientes…

—Deja de darme los detalles… no me interesa saberlos…

—Nadie me entiende, ni Atenea misma… ella no quiere que nosotros peleemos, es más ¡yo ni siquiera tengo armadura!, Seiya también está preocupado… esta tarde han tenido una reunión a puerta cerrada… mucho me temo que están planeando pelear ellos solos…

—¿Solos? —frunció el ceño preguntándose porqué había tomado Atenea esa decisión, preguntándose con pesar por qué los había dejado fuera.

—Sí… ahora bien… dime qué sabes… —insistió.

—Aioros… ¡para con esa jodienda! No cabe duda… han pasado los tiempos en los que tú eras el ejemplo de _aristeia_(1)…

—No te atrevas Aioria… ni siquiera lo insinúes… —su mirada verde olivo le regresaba reproche y desaprobación—. Yo cumplí con mi destino, como debía ser, si era necesario sacrificar mi vida por salvar…

—¡Y todo a la mierda! ¿NO? —gritó ofuscado Aioria por primera vez dando rienda suelta a la velada amargura de perderlo que tiñó su vida.

—No me jodas… no me vengas con ese reclamo Aioria… ¡Hice lo que estaba en mis manos!

—Aunque eso incluyera… jodernos la vida…

—No había remedio…

—Pudiste llamar a Código Rojo… —insistió el Arconte de Leo.

—No había tiempo… ¿qué querías, un juicio sumario en el ágora con oradores? ¿una réplica de Lisias contra Eratóstenes?

—Déjame solo… —finalizó en voz baja Aioria apretando los puños.

—Claro, como siempre debes tener la última palabra ¿verdad?, Aioria, déjame decirte que el resto de decisiones que hayas tomado en tu vida no son mi responsabilidad, sino tuya… —siseó furioso, últimamente Aioros tenía la capacidad perder los estribos con una facilidad sorprendente.

El león estuvo a punto de gritarle que toda su vida había sido una serie de malas decisiones empezando por aquella noche cuando se le metió desnudo en la habitación y por lo cual acabó en Géminis después, pero en ese momento Milo anunció su entrada al templo, al notar el ambiente tenso simplemente optó por fingir.

—Hola Aioros, es bueno ver que Atenea te colma de bendiciones…

—Sí, igual… —contestó Sagitario dando la vuelta para marcharse.

Milo, contrario a su habitual desinterés, ahora tenía una capacidad inaudita para no abstraerse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor; con una claridad envidiable notaba las alteraciones de los demás, más que nunca, parecía que sus sentidos se habían vuelto más agudos.

—Aioria…

—Es un… —bufó y luego se volvió a él, estaba espectacular con su cabello rubio cayéndole por los hombros, a contra luz el reflejo parecía una corona dorada.

El melio se acercó hasta él despacio, sonriéndole, con una mirada de complicidad, estaban delante de la armadura de Leo que se encontraba en su forma animal, levantó la mano para tocar el yelmo que tantas veces había coronado el majestuoso rostro del ateniense.

—No vibran… parece que duermen…

—Lo sé… desde que llegamos están así… como si estuviesen esperando…

—Yo espero… espero por ti… igual que esta armadura… anoche no viniste a mí —susurró observando las esmeraldas verdes que tanto le llenaban de paz.

—Milo… —pronunció su nombre como una caricia, acortó la distancia entre los dos y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos.

—Déjame curarte… déjame darte una noche sin cuartel, pareces tan ensimismado, tan distante a veces… que me asusta… me asusta que te vayas a donde yo no te pueda alcanzar… —confesó contra su boca, como si con ello buscara librarse de esa espantosa necesidad que tenía de sentir, se aferró a su espalda clavando los dedos en los músculos, sintiendo su corazón palpitar nítidamente contra él, acarició su pecho fuerte, en donde había yacido muchas veces antaño, en donde había llorado amargas lágrimas, su abdomen, su vientre y más abajo la promesa de un orgasmo que lo llevaría al paroxismo.

—No me voy a ningún lado Milo… —contestó mientras se prendía de la piel de su cuello y aspiraba ese maldito perfume con notas de Chipre que siempre había usado.

—Sólo a mi cama… o a la tuya… o incluso aquí en el piso si quieres, me viene bien —comentó en broma y riendo.

Aioria no reía, recordó que una vez se había acostado con Camus precisamente delante de la efigie de Acuario, en el _thòlos_ del aguador.

—Ni hablar Milo… ¿ahora me vas a salir con que regresaste con una vena de exhibicionista?

—¿Qué importa? Podríamos dedicarnos a la industria del porno gay —propuso mientras apretaba la cadera contra él.

—Claro… pero tú serás el pasivo siempre, no… espera… serás _mí_ pasivo siempre —recalcó mientras se lo llevaba a la sala de estar y se dejaba caer con él.

—Le quitas el encanto si no me dejas estar con otros… podrías ver y jalártela… —le sugirió abriéndole la camisa botón a botón para lamer su piel morena.

—Olvídalo, fauno lujurioso…

—Piénsalo, el primer volumen se titularía: "El Santuario ardiente"…

—Deja de decir gamberradas… —le dijo mordiéndole un pezón hasta dejarlo rojo para luego deslizarse por entre sus piernas y abrir el cierre del pantalón…

(1)aristeia – Concepto de la antigua Grecia bajo el cual un guerrero digno poseía belleza y excelencia —moral e intelectual— como la mayoría de los héroes en la Iliada.


	9. 9 Immutare

**9. IMMUTARE** (Cambio)

(…) La agonía puede matar  
o puede sustentar la vida  
pero la paz es siempre horrible  
la paz es la peor cosa  
caminando  
hablando  
sonriendo  
pareciendo ser. (…)

Fragmento de _Abraza la oscuridad_, Charles Bukowski.

* * *

Dormir en el piso no era cómodo, en definitiva, nada cómodo, a menudo le dolían los huesos. Lo único que agradecía de su miserable situación era el hecho de no sentir frío, aun cuando el resto de personas en situación de calle lo resentían mucho, él se mantenía como si nada.

El hambre le obligó a abrir los ojos, suspiró, inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la cabeza para rascarse: estaba infestado de piojos, vivían en grandes complejos habitacionales en su cabeza provocándole a veces una comezón intolerable, menos mal que en el resto del cuerpo no tenía vello corporal de otra manera también tendría comezón _ahí_.

Aquella mañana cargando su inseparable cartón como siempre, caminó sobre la calle principal de _Le Panier_, cerca de los lujosos comercios; era doloroso pasar por fuera de la _Chocolatière du Panier_ y ver aquellos confites, chocolates y macarrones que le hacían rugir el estómago, pero nada peor que echar un vistazo a las panaderías artesanales de esa zona.

Una mujer entrada en años lo descubrió tiempo atrás, le causaba lástima que siendo un hombre de rostro tan bello se encontrara viviendo en las calles, ella era buena con el pelirrojo: le regalaba una hogaza de crujiente pan cuando nadie le veía.

Y esa hogaza de pan que llevaba en las manos mugrientas sería la causante de un vuelco en su destino.

Fue sin prisa alguna a sentarse cerca de su fuente favorita para comerse el pan, en esas estaba cuando uno de los hombres que a menudo buscaba camorra con él, le vio ahí sentado en la orilla de la fuente, con el sol a travesando sus enmarañados cabellos rojos dándole un aspecto fuera de este mundo.

Preso de la rabia lo tomó por sorpresa arrojándolo a un lado.

Los ojos grises de ese vagabundo centellearon de satisfacción cuando se hizo con el poder de tener el pan ahora en su mano.

Camus, furioso, se sobrepuso a la sorpresa y se lanzó sin pensarlo contra él. En el forcejeo, cuando el hombre le tiró de la ropa, salieron volando las cosas que guardaba en la raída chaqueta; el sujeto levantó el anillo que rodó hasta sus pies, con todo el cinismo del mundo lo examinó y lo guardó en su propio bolsillo.

Una rabia inconmensurable explotó dentro del marsellés al ver ese objeto en manos de otro. Dejó de ser un hombre para convertirse en un animal feroz. Se lanzó contra él derribándolo, aun cuando el otro desde el piso se defendía y clavaba sus dedos en la garganta del pelirrojo, éste luchaba sin respiro alguno por sacarle el anillo.

Era un tesoro… era… parte de la vida que no recordaba…

La sangre le estaba fluyendo más rápido, el corazón bombeaba sin control, sus ojos dejaron de ser esas pupilas marchitas… el saber que estaba perdiendo su única ligazón con una vida pasada le hizo sacar fuerzas a pesar de la debilidad de su cuerpo hambriento.

Le pertenecía a él… se lo dio un hombre, tiempo atrás… un hombre griego… su nombre… no lo recordaba, pero empezaba a ver la imagen delineada en su mente: sus ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello castaño, su piel acariciada por el sol… se llamaba Aio… Aio-ria.

Se vio a sí mismo en sus brazos, se vio gimiendo mientras se entregaban al placer.

Perdido en sus ensoñaciones, recibió un brutal golpe en abdomen, tanto como para hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer. Su contrincante aprovechó para correr, pero Camus, más hábil que él, le dio alcance bajo un puente en donde acabaron rodando nuevamente en el piso; cansado de correr, de su propia humillación y con un millar de imágenes avasallándolo hasta el desvarío siguió peleando… nada le sacó del sopor… sólo el crujido de un hueso haciéndose añicos bajo su mano y el hielo que estaba emanando de ella… cubriendo el cuerpo inerte del hombre en el piso… estaba muerto…

Preso del terror por haber matado a alguien, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía según parecía recordar, recuperó el anillo y corrió como demente, corrió como nunca había corrido, como si deseara que todo eso que estaba recordando no le alcanzara.

Se detuvo en una esquina solo para dejarse caer y llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

Todo volvía a él.

Él era un caballero de Atenea, era el Arconte de Acuario, uno de los doce más poderosos por encima del resto… él había vivido siempre para luchar por la justicia, por la verdad… se había sacrificado una y otra vez por la humanidad… él era… Camus Etienne Valois…

—Aioria… de Leo —pronunció al fin el nombre, después le vino a la cabeza otro hombre, de cabello largo y rubio… hermoso como el que más, digno de aparecer en el friso del Partenón, otro griego, recordó sus labios, su abrazo poderoso, la capacidad de conducirle a los límites de su propia vida, de su corazón, de su sexualidad descubierta—. Milo… de Escorpión… —susurró.

Se incorporó y recordó que él había vivido ahí, en Marsella, su primera infancia la vivió en ese lugar de Francia; recordó la casa, _su_ casa, aquella en la colina que tenía una vista hermosa del _Vieux Port_. De memoria caminó hasta el lugar, sus pasos estaban guiados por una extraña fuerza… la divisó ahí, coronando la pequeña colina con su arquitectura inspirada en el siglo XVI, tal como la recordaba. La reja frontal estaba cerrada con candado, pero eso no fue impedimento, acercó la mano y despidió de ella una ráfaga de hielo que quebró el metal.

Buscó la llave escondida bajo una baldosa suelta y entró.

Todo estaba cubierto por telas blancas, los muebles, los espejos… se veía limpio, por ello pensó que alguien se hacía cargo de ella.

—_Merde!_ Acabo de matar a un civil… ¡a un civil!... tengo que huir de aquí… tengo que… —murmuraba caminando de aquí para allá.

Se metió a toda prisa al baño de la habitación principal, abrió las llaves del agua, tal como imaginó, no había gas: el agua estaba helada, pero eso al marsellés no le importó, se introdujo cogiendo un pedazo de jabón cuarteado que llevaba quién sabe cuánto tiempo ahí.

Talló la piel blanca hasta que quedó enrojecida por la furia con la que se desprendía la suciedad de meses, casi se acabó la barra de jabón tratando de limpiar su largo cabello, y lo logró, pero no logró desenredarlo y sus colonias de piojos siguieron ahí.

Bajo el chorro de agua recordó a esos dos hombres, pero no alcanzó a recordar en ese tiempo sobre en quien o cuál estaba su… ¿amor?, sobre qué ojos estaba puesto… volvió a enfurecerse consigo mismo, con los otros dos, con la vida… porque el rogó a su amor que llegara para conocerlo y lo único que obtuvo en sus ruegos fue veneno y fue tristeza, sólo obtuvo dolor solitario y la soledad del abandono.

Todos le habían abandonado.

Él había vuelto con una cerrazón sin piedad, tiniebla infranqueable…


	10. 10 Regressionem

**X. REGRESSIONEM** (Regresión)

(…) Y en lo que no puede comprenderse  
ejerzo ahora las palabras.

Yo, el desterrado; yo, la víctima  
del pacto, vuelvo, el despedido,  
a los brazos donde te contengo. (…)

Fragmento de _Albur de Amor_, Rubén Bonifaz Nuño.

* * *

Se sentía mejor ahora que se encontraba relativamente limpio, se observó desnudo delante del espejo de cuerpo completo, sintió pena por su aspecto, se preguntó silencioso si el resto de sus compañeros habrían sufrido las de Caín como él.

No, pensó que seguramente nadie había vuelto para vivir como un vagabundo, esa ironía le hizo sonreír.

Buscó entre la ropa que aún quedaba guardada en el vestidor, se vistió al fin con algo además de harapos, aunque la ropa le venía floja, era un alivio no estar vestido con jirones.

Bajó las escaleras y se adentró en el estudio, agarró de una de las repisas lo que parecía un viejo dulcero, sacó de ahí varios rollos de billetes pulcramente ordenados: lo suficiente para costear su regreso a Atenas y lo suficiente para comer.

Tomó el volumen de _Les Misérables_ de Victor Hugo, de entre las hojas descubrió una nota garabateada, más tarde tendría que verificar si sus cuentas seguían activas después de tantos años sin usarlas.

Lo primero que hizo al salir a la calle fue buscar una sala de belleza, pero evidentemente nadie le quería atender por su aspecto extraño y desaliñado a pesar de estar aseado.

Hasta que en el último local, una de las mujeres se apiadó de él.

—¿Por qué nadie me quiere ayudar? ¡Tengo dinero para pagar! —se quejó furioso y a la vez miserable, si Atenea lo hubiese visto… hasta ella habría pensado que era la mar de divertido.

—Está bien, cálmate, ¿qué quieres que haga por ti? —preguntó la joven mujer que le miraba extrañada.

—¿Ves todo este amasijo de cabello? Córtalo… córtalo todo…

—Las rastas siempre son un problema… —respondió ella asqueada, sentándolo en la silla y poniéndole una loción para eliminar el ecosistema que tenía en el cuero cabelludo.

Los cabellos rojos de él empezaron a caer al piso, su larga cascada de cabello de fuego, de sangre, ahora no era más que un poco de cabello corto por detrás, hasta la nuca, y con varios mechones largos por el frente, un aspecto muy moderno, mucho más de lo que él estaba acostumbrado… no se reconocía en el espejo, ahora su excelso rostro de marfil contrastaba aún más.

Luego se metió a la _Chocolatière du Panier_, salió con una bolsa de macarrones y con varios _canelés_, no pudo evitar pasar delante de la panadería que tantas veces visitó, le sonrió a la mujer… ella no parecía reconocerle del todo, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

Llegó al aeropuerto poco después: era momento de encontrar su vida y su destino… otra vez, pero esta vez estaba furioso.

Aioria había decidido salir a caminar entrada la noche por el Santuario. Agradecía los momentos en los cuáles se encontraba a solas, últimamente se sentía inconexo en el mundo, preocupado por todo lo que Atenea les ocultaba en su afán de protegerles, se sentía inútil.

El coliseo por la noche, brevemente alumbrado por algunas teas por aquí y por allá, proyectaba sombras interesantes, aún se escuchaba a los que preferían entrenar o hacer un poco de ejercicio a esas horas.

Le gustaba pasearse por el Santuario, le gustaba ese lugar por las noches, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese sitio, era como si viviesen en una época que no era la moderna, salvo por la luz y los relucientes aparatos modernos.

Era momento de tomar una ducha e irse a la cama, en otros tiempos habría pensado que era momento para irse de farra pero justo ahora era lo último que pensaba.

Y lo recordó a él… a Camus, y no tendría por qué recordarlo de no ser por Milo y sus constantes preguntas.

—¿Tú crees que esté… en algún lugar? —preguntó mientras se abrazaba a su cintura y se quedaba ahí encogido cubierto sólo por su cabello de oro—. El francés de mierda ha encontrado cómo joderme aún después de todos estos años…

—¿De verdad crees que se está escondiendo por ahí sólo por tu causa? —contestó riendo mientras seguía el camino de su espalda con los dedos— Es mucho cinismo de tu parte ¿no?, hablarme de él mientras estás en mi cama… en mis brazos, recostado en mi pecho…

—Ya… —simplemente dijo guardando silencio después.

Pero eso era algo que ambos sabían, era una de esas verdades absolutas del universo: que Milo amaba a Camus, que siempre lo amó, y Aioria no se lo reprochaba, al contrario, la relación entre ellos dos… era… algo difícil de describir, no era precisamente enamoramiento.

Pronto vio los templos dorados enclavados colina arriba, las estructuras blancas casi fantasmagóricas.

En un suspiro había llegado al quinto recinto, los fieros leones franqueaban la entrada esperando, en cualquier momento podrían saltar si tuviesen vida.

Una visión… un destello…

Frunció el ceño sólo para cerciorarse de que no le engañaba la vista: frente al templo de Leo estaba de pie, alto, delgado, perfecto, contemplaba la morada del león de Nemea sin querer adentrarse, o era quizás que algo pasaba por sus recuerdos, si es que habían vuelto con él.

Era como antes.

Como cuando eran más jóvenes, lo recodó un par de veces así, sembrado delante de su templo, observando, tal vez lo único que había cambiado era su cabello: ahora era más corto, por sobre los hombros… su cabello rubio.

Se volvió hacia él, sus ojos abiertos, demuestran la dificultad de lo que se espera.

—Aioria… —susurró.

—No sentí tu llegada... Shaka…

Había soñado muchas veces y muchas noches con verle una vez más… pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente no supo qué hacer ni qué decir, de cualquier modo, lo de ellos había terminado así como había empezado, y sin embargo lo triste era darse cuenta de que aún saltaban chispas entre ambos.

—Llegué por la tarde… fui directo con Atenea… todo es tan confuso.

—Lo es, me alegro de que Hermes te haya traído con bien —alcanzó a decir— ¿Quieres pasar?... es decir… no creo que encuentres agradable quedarte ahí parado ¿o sí?

—Seguiré hacia mi templo —resolvió con una sonrisa boba, tampoco sabía qué hacer ni qué decirle—. Pero gracias, supongo que tendremos tiempo para hablar.

—Supongo… —se encogió de hombros el ateniense y pasó por su lado para adentrarse a su guarida, para esconderse.

Dormía profundamente, entre las sábanas blancas su piel morena resultaba una visión viva y luminosa, incluso había cierta ternura en su gesto, en su rostro masculino, para variar estaba ahí desnudo… desnudo… la curva de la espalda con cada musculo sobresaliendo de ella era una maravilla física y luego… la curva de las nalgas resaltaba por debajo de la sábana.

Estaba amaneciendo.

Respiró, trató de controlarse pero le fue imposible, estaba bufando.

Dio una fuerte patada al colchón, éste saltó con Aioria encima, abrió los ojos somnolientos y tratando de enfocar, no alcanzaba a reconocerle bien.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú, maldito griego! Sí… abre bien los ojos, soy yo… —le gritó en su muy peculiar griego, con su muy peculiar acento… francés.

—¿Camus? Pero qué… ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello? —alcanzó a preguntar antes de que el marsellés en un arranque de cólera tirara de la sábana que tenía enredada en el torso y piernas haciendo que cayera como fardo en el piso.

—Síiii… mi cabello… mi cuerpo… todo ¡todo! —gritaba sin control esta vez cristalizando su puño con hielo.

Aioria rodó por las baldosas para evitar el golpe que se estrelló muy cerca de él y congeló todo a su paso.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

—Mientras yo me moría de hambre y vivía en la calle tú… grandísimo hijo de puta estabas aquí durmiendo, cobijado y muy feliz… durmiendo en tu cama… y seguramente follándote a aquel cabroncete… ¿verdad? —le increpó esta vez estrellándole el pie en un costado.

—No te entiendo… Camus… te habíamos buscado… pero…

—¡Pero nada! ¡Me dejaron morir a mí suerte! —fue lo último que siseó antes de lanzarle de nuevo otra ráfaga de aire congelado, misma que destazó la mesita de noche haciendo que el reloj despertador cayera al piso y se disparara la alarma.

Camus, el vendaval, había vuelto… corregido y aumentado.

Tendido en el piso con la sábana enredada, un golpe en el costado y la radio sonando a todo volumen pensó que en efecto algunos habían vuelto peor de lo que se habían ido.

Irónicamente sonaba una vieja canción que parecía ser la burla perfecta para ese instante nada perfecto.

_I feel it in my fingers_  
_I feel it in my toes_  
_Love is all around me_  
_And so the feeling grows_

_It's written on the wind_  
_It's everywhere I go,_  
_So if you really love me_  
_Come on and let it show_(1)

—Seguro… yo también lo siento, el amor me rodea…

(1)La canción que se escucha en la radio es _Love is all around_, de Wet Wet Wet, cover realizado por esta banda en 1994, incluido en el OST de _Four Weddings and a Funeral_.


	11. 11 Seditionis

**XI. SEDITIONIS** (Sedición)

(…) ¿Habrá un fin a la obra?  
Por supuesto.  
Y si aspira a unidad,  
Por la propia exigencia del conjunto.  
¿Destino?  
No, mejor: la vocación  
Más íntima.

Fragmento de _Hacia el final_, Jorge Guillén.

* * *

—Señora… ¿está completamente segura de esto? —inquirió Dohko que observaba preocupado el mapa estelar que Shion tenía extendido delante de ella.

—Debe ser así, como se lo había dicho a Shion… no quiero hacerles tomar parte en esto, necesitaré de ustedes de otra forma —comentó pensativa—. Quiero comunicarselos personalmente…

—Aún no sabemos dónde están los caballeros de Aries, Tauro, Cáncer y Piscis… y Géminis… supongo que Kanon, de momento, puede responder por Géminis—comentó el Arconte de Libra.

—Mu se encuentra en el refugio de Jamiel, en compañía de Kiki —interrumpió Shion lanzando la sentencia al aire y sin darle tiempo a Dohko para interrogarlo respecto a cómo es que sabía eso—. Será como usted lo deseé, esta tarde convocaremos a concilio en el Salón Maestro.

Seiya irrumpió en ese momento, saludó brevemente a los antiguos caballeros dorados.

—Atenea… Shun ha localizado a Ikki, nos encontramos listos, sólo que las armaduras…

—Las repararé hoy mismo… si usted está de acuerdo… —terció el lemuriano—Aunque… es probable que requieran nuevamente de los Arcontes ya que actualmente no tienen vida y son casi inservibles, lo mismo sucede con la armadura de Sagitario… —mencionó volviéndose a Seiya quién le devolvió la mirada preocupado.

—Preparen todo Dohko y Shion… —ordenó ella con la autoridad que normalmente le caracterizaba.

Milo se sujetaba del lavabo como si éste se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento, parecía que lo sostenía como si la vida se le fuera en ello, un hilo de sangre corría por su boca, agachado como estaba dejaba que ésta cayera libremente sobre la tarja blanca manchando todo de color carmesí, abrió la llave para lavarse el rostro y limpiar la herida abierta: nada del otro mundo.

Camus había llegado como un huracán. No había tenido tiempo de nada, cuando sintió su fría vibración en el Santuario casi saltó de la cama, el corazón le palpitaba estruendosamente, cuatro años y otros tantos meses… ansiaba verle… hasta que entró a su templo cuando él apenas se subía los pantalones después de levantarse de la cama.

Estaba realmente ahí.

Parado frente a sus ojos… sólo que no era el mismo.

Su hermoso cabello largo y rojo había desaparecido, llevaba el cabello corto por detrás y con unos cuantos mechones largos por el frente… su cuerpo parecía más delgado incluso… pero su rostro… el rostro de marfil, perfecto, excelso, sus cejas peculiares… era el mismo, y sin embargo sus ojos irradiaban una furia contenida que estalló cuando lo llamó por su nombre, después se le fue encima murmurando cosas inconexas, reclamos de antaño y actuales, revueltos sin ton ni son.

—Todo este maldito tiempo esperando por ti… y lo que recibo es una paliza y los gritos de una ménade rabiosa… —dijo para sí el melio un tanto decepcionado—. Muy bien Camus de Acuario… si quieres jugar… vamos a jugar…

Más tarde recibió la indicación, igual que el resto de los que estaban presentes, para acudir al concilio.

Algo extraño, pero lo veía venir. Sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, y llevaba días sintiendo que incluso el aire que respiraba estaba viciado, además la cuestión de que las armaduras doradas parecían haber entrado en un repentino letargo le causaba un escalofrío.

En el Salón Maestro todos se encontraban en aparente paz, pero lo cierto es que estaban en una tensión incómoda, en silencio, observándose a discreción unos a otros, nadie hablaba, incluso Dohko y Shion se encontraban ensimismados esperando.

Cuando Atenea llegó acompañada de los caballeros de bronce todos se pusieron de pie en señal de respeto; desde ese instante la tensión fue aún mayor, y no por el hecho de que hubiese llegado con ellos, sino porque intuía, al igual que sus compañeros, que lo que sea que sucediese en esta ocasión no estaría en sus manos.

—Como algunos de ustedes ya sabrán, estamos por entrar en guerra, una vez más… hace ya cierto tiempo que hay una alteración que se cierne sobre Marte, mucho me temo que precisamente el Dios de la Guerra ha despertado… —hizo una dolorosa pausa para pasar saliva al notar el silencio impenetrable de todos sus caballeros—. Yo deseo ante todo que ustedes tengan una vida normal en la medida de lo posible… el destino de los caballeros es a menudo cruel y sé que ustedes han librado batallas sin cuartel porque esa ha sido su estrella… ese ha sido su destino, y aún así… muchos de ustedes se abrazaron a ese destino aunque fuese cruel, por ello, mis caballeros, deseo que ustedes esta vez no tomen parte en esta guerra…

El silencio se rompió con algunos murmullos de inconformidad. Los caballeros de bronce se encontraban rígidos también observando la escena de pie junto a Seiya, y uno de ellos, Hyoga, contemplaba con interés y casi con alegría a uno de los dorados: a Camus. Estaba francamente alegre de verle. Pero eso a Camus parecía darle igual, ni se conmovía, ni se volvía siquiera, se encontraba concentrado en lo que acababa de escuchar y en lo que eso representaba.

Al igual que los demás, le inquietaba.

—Eso significa que Atenea ha decidido tomar la guerra en sus manos con la ayuda de los caballeros de bronce liderados por el _Polemarkhos_(1) Seiya, quienes han demostrado su valía en incontables peleas… —comenzó Shion ocupando ese tono contundente que solía usar cuando algo era grave.

Pero fue interrumpido de pronto por el Arconte de Leo que se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte invisible en su silla.

—Atenea, le pido por favor reconsidere esa decisión, es muy arriesgado tomar esta nueva lid, sobre todo después de haber desafiado a los dioses una vez más liberándonos del monolito… Si se trata de una guerra nosotros seríamos los indicados para acudir a ella, de esa forma Seiya y los demás pueden protegerle… —su voz varonil y profunda resonó por todo el salón, el ruego que le hacía, y que era de sincera preocupación, también tenía un tinte de orgullo herido; él que siempre fue belicoso, encontraba terrible la idea de sentarse y esperar.

—Aioria… —susurró ella con una sonrisa melancólica—. Yo sé que ustedes de entre todos mis caballeros siempre han defendido la justicia, pero esto es algo en lo que no deseo que intervengan…

—No puedo aceptar un no por respuesta, discúlpeme Señora… no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados… —admitió y bastaron esas palabras para hacer que los demás murmuraran aún más fuerte.

—Atenea en su infinita gracia, Aioria, ha decidido darles una vida alejada de esto… —intervino Dohko tratando de conciliar.

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Se van a quedar ahí callados y cómodamente sentados? —arengó volviéndose a sus compañeros y a su hermano que observaban el fuego en su mirada— ¿Los vamos a dejar solos otra vez? —lanzó la pregunta que también iba dirigida a Dohko y Shion.

—Aioria, cuida tus palabras, te recuerdo que no estamos en su contra… simplemente… —farfulló el lemuriano aguantando la respiración y a punto de mandarlo a volar con su telequinesis.

—Yo estoy en contra y yo no deseo dejarles marchar con todo el peso sobre sus hombros… —sentenció el griego.

—Yo estoy con él… —terció el Arconte de Escorpión poniéndose a un lado de Aioria, mostrando abiertamente su apoyo ante la rebeldía del caballero de Leo y desafiando directamente al _Strategos_ y al _Hegemón_(2).

Los caballeros de bronce presentes contemplaban la escena incrédulos, el dolor que sentían al ver esa división entre los suyos era excesivo. Seiya trató de hablar pero Saori con una mirada le pidió aguardar.

—¡Basta con esto, Aioria! Tu rebeldía es mucha y tu falta de respeto también, acatarás las órdenes que se te han dado… —pronunció furioso Dohko.

—¿Y quién me va a obligar, tú? —preguntó con sorna el ateniense—. Podrás ser el más viejo y el más sabio también, pero te recuerdo que estamos en igualdad de condiciones...

—¿Cómo te atreves? —bufó Dohko avanzando como un tigre hacia donde el joven ateniense estaba, echaban chispas… tal parecía que de un momento a otro el Gran Salón iba a convertirse en un campo de guerra.

(1)Polemarkhos – En la antigua Grecia, comandante de la tropa

(2)Hegemón – Guía o conductor, dentro de la antigua milicia griega comandante supremo del ejército.


	12. 12 Sanguinem

**XII. SANGUINEM** (Sangre)

(…)Vano el alfanje  
ante las largas lanzas de los muchos,  
vano ser el mejor.  
Grato sentir o presentir, rey doliente,  
que tus dulzuras son adioses,  
que te será negada la llave,  
que la cruz del infiel borrará la luna,  
que la tarde que miras es la última.

Fragmento de _Alhambra_, Jorge Luis Borges.

* * *

Aioros se puso de pie también, furibundo, ahí nadie le iba a poner encima la mano a su hermano… pero la mano de Shura le detuvo por el hombro antes de que abriera la boca, el español le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que se sentara y mantuviera la lengua pegada al paladar, el arquero se dejó caer entonces.

Shaka también se puso de pie pero lo hizo para enfrentar a Aioria.

—Si quieres igualdad de condiciones yo puedo estar a tu nivel… como antes… —le dijo recordándole un encuentro similar tiempo atrás, cuando peleaban delante de Saga.

Aioria y Milo se pusieron en guardia al mismo tiempo que Shaka y Dohko, la presión en aquella sala parecía salirse de control ante la mirada atónita de todos.

—Milo, Aioria… creo que no entienden cuál es la situación… más que ayuda seríamos estorbos, parecen olvidar que nuestros poderes se encuentran reducidos… —comentó Kanon con un mohín de burla, había permanecido en silencio contemplando la escena.

—¡Se acabó…! La decisión está tomada y quién desobedezca la indicación de permanecer en vigilia será juzgado como traidor… —sentenció Shion conteniendo la respiración y tomando a Dohko del brazo para hacerlo retroceder, le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria—. Si quieren ayudar, hay algo que pueden hacer, un gesto noble que será de más ayuda que ir al campo de batalla….

—¿Ah sí, de qué se trata? ¿de transportar el botiquín? —ironizó Milo con su peculiar tono de autosuficiencia.

—Cuida tus palabras Milo, estás delante de tu diosa, no en el mercado —amenazó el antiguo caballero del Libra aún más cabreado si se podía por la silenciosa reprimenda.

—Como saben las armaduras de bronce se encuentran dañadas debido a su última batalla en el Hades y requieren ser reparadas, para ello son necesarios donadores…

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio profundo que esta vez nadie osó romper, los guardianes de las doce casas que se habían puesto en pie suspiraron sabiendo con certeza que en efecto ya no había nada que hacer más que eso: evitar que sus compañeros partieran desarmados a la guerra.

Poco después la reunión se disolvió. Atenea se marchó acompañada por los caballeros de bronce, salvo Seiya que entendía perfectamente a Aioria; entre ellos dos se habían forjado lazos fraternales antes de que tuviesen que pelear el uno contra el otro, además, él sabía bien lo que se sentía ser relegado, una vez Saori lo había hecho con ellos cuando Apolo se presentó en la Tierra.

Antes de que el ateniense dejara el Salón Maestro, furibundo como estaba le tomó por el brazo.

—Aioria…

—Sabes que no es nada en tu contra… ni en la de ellos…

—Lo sé, sé bien que tu lealtad es hacia la justicia y el bien común… quiero pedirte algo.

—¿De qué se trata? —inquirió el ojiverde volviéndose al joven de pie frente a él.

—La armadura de Pegaso… aunque no la voy a portar más, me gustaría que fueses nuevamente su donador, algún día mi sucesor la llevará y me gustaría que estuviese en condiciones para otro buen guerrero, viniendo de alguien con tu valor y orgullo… será de mucho bien si tú quisieses devolverle la vida… —confesó con franqueza, como siempre.

Aioria guardó silencio un momento, observándolo, midiendo sus reacciones, sabía que tenía razón, que era su obligación y su deseo hacerlo, y sabía que sería por un bien común más que por su propio orgullo herido. Suspiró cansino.

—Lo haré… pero… prométeme que regresarán y que regresarán con bien… —le confesó su mayor miedo en aquella petición.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos… —respondió con su magnífica sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo Shura se había adelantado a Dohko para ser el donador de la armadura del Dragón, aunque el caballero de Libra trató de disuadirle acabó por aceptar.

—Es algo que debo hacer yo… vosotros ya habéis hecho suficiente por ellos y yo… en su momento no pude hacer gran cosa, aunque estaba equivocado —dijo en voz baja, apenado.

—Hiciste lo que estaba en tus manos, le salvaste la vida, y eso yo te lo agradezco… —contestó Dohko.

—Bueno ¿y qué pasa con la armadura de Sagitario? —inquirió algo molesto Aioros, notaba esa cercanía extraña entre el caballero de Capricornio y el de Libra, y ciertamente no le gustaba.

—Yo seré el donador…

—¿Kanon? —preguntó Aioros frunciendo el ceño—. Sé que si Saga estuviese aquí, él desearía hacerlo para resarcir un poco el dolor que ocasionó… pero no está, por ende me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión, y ciertamente también debo compartir parte de la culpa de Saga… —confesó.

—Es una decisión noble de tu parte, Kanon, entonces yo seré el donador de la armadura de Andrómeda… —apostilló el caballero de China.

—No tengo inconveniente en ser nuevamente el donador de la armadura del Ave Fénix —terció Shaka.

—Únicamente resta la armadura…

—El donador de la armadura del Cisne seré yo… —irrumpió Milo—. He sido yo quien fue su primer donador, así que lo haré de nuevo —comentó sagaz, sabía perfectamente que Camus querría hacerlo, pero no se lo permitiría, no de nuevo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que otra vez afianzaran lazos irrompibles que acabaran en tragedia.

—Menuda broma… yo sigo siendo el caballero de Acuario, así que me corresponde a mí…

—Te equivocas. Tú abdicaste a su favor hace cinco años, lo reconociste como tu sucesor, así que en teoría ya no tienes injerencia sobre esto, además, cuando te fuiste, he sido yo quien revivió la armadura para él… —dijo sin siquiera inmutarse del reclamo velado y doloroso que en sus palabras escondía.

Camus enrojeció de ira pero antes de que se adelantara, Milo caminó hacia la cámara del Patriarca en donde los demás donadores ya estaban reunidos, lo dejó ahí plantado sintiéndose estúpido y él regocijándose de ello.

Se topó con Hyoga poco antes de que entrara a la cámara, lo vio deambular como quien no quiere la cosa, tal vez perdido en alguna de sus muchas búsquedas interiores de su infancia, le sonrió con zalamería.

—Pensaba en hablar con Camus, pero creo que ya se ha ido…

—Vaya, pato, me sorprendes, ¿acaso pensabas tomarle de las manos y llorar de alegría con él? —preguntó con crueldad.

—No me digas pato… no entiendes…

—¿Entender qué?

—Me llena de alegría saber que está aquí, verle de nuevo…

—¡Por las bolas de Poseidón, Hyoga! Sigues sin cambiar ¿Qué no has aprendido nada en todo este tiempo?... —sonrió de lado, muy divertido—. No has dejado de ser el ingenuo de siempre…

—No te entiendo.

—Mira pato, te lo voy a decir yo antes de que vayas y te estrelles… Camus ha vuelto, sí, pero ese Camus que ha regresado no es más el que recuerdas… hazme caso, no vayas a estrellar tu linda y rubia cabeza contra su muro… —dijo esta vez soltando una carcajada ante la mirada perpleja del ruso.

Hyoga se quedó en silencio, consternado, observando la puerta de salida por donde el marsellés había atravesado y detestó más que nunca a ese hombre, a Milo… de verdad que nunca acabaría por entenderlo, pero también sintió piedad por él.

Piedad por el hombre que era Milo: imagen humana de desvalimiento y de frustración, de tristeza enamorada e inacabable, con la expresión y la soledad de su dolor…


	13. 13 Pulsatio

**XIII. PULSATIO** (Latido)

Al principio fue la pareja,  
luego el primer pecado  
que se llamó el solo,  
el único.  
Así escribiré la palabra pareja,  
como si excavara una fuente,  
y la pronunciaré  
como si fuera a brotar agua.

Fragmento de _Homenaje a la soledad_, Adonis Ali Ahmad Said Esber.

* * *

La piel era de bronce fundido, tibia, perlada de pequeñas gotas de sudor; si se incorporaba un poco podía echar un vistazo y observar el vientre plano y musculoso del caballero de Libra, y sobre ese vientre el tatuaje de su signo, un lugar bastante sensual para tener un tatuaje… más abajo podía ver sin censura la unión entre ambos hombres, notaba cómo se perdía en su cuerpo, cómo acariciaba con sus manos expertas su piel blanquísima.

—¡Joder! —gimió Shura arqueando la espalda debajo de Dohko, terminando entre sus dedos, el semen escurría limpiamente por su sexo y encima de su abdomen, un instante después sintió el arrebato placentero de su compañero, desfalleció sobre él.

Dohko estaba furioso, furioso por la escena de Aioria y Milo, furioso con Shion por haberle descalificado silenciosamente, lo notaba, cuando estaba colérico porque follaba que daba miedo.

—¿Planeabas empotrarme contra el colchón? —preguntó cínicamente el hispano a su compañero de cama.

—Muy gracioso… más bien planeaba dejarte empalado de aquí a… no sé, unos cuantos años —contestó riendo observándolo ahí tendido, calmo en apariencia, porque sabía que Shura no estaba del todo bien, aun cuando se hiciera el duro, y se sintió mal por estar contribuyendo a su atribulada conciencia—. Estás preocupado…

—Lo estoy… para vosotros ha sido más sencillo, para mí no… trato de recordar y por más que me esfuerzo no logro llegar a nada, además, Aioros no me facilita las cosas…

—¿Por qué? ¿No deseabas verle de nuevo?

—Sí… por supuesto, pero… ahora me parece un desconocido, no quiero estar cerca de él…

—No quieres dañarlo… pero eso ha pasado ya Shura, ¿es que no te puedes perdonar tú mismo?

—No, mis errores costaron vidas... y tú deberías irte ya, a menos que quieras que Shion me mande arrancar las bolas y la piel por esto…

Dohko rio divertido, le besó en los labios y volvió a estocarlo, había cierta química entre los dos… cierta energía sexual.

Hyoga había desoído el consejo del melio y deseoso de reencontrarse con quien fue su guía, bajó al _thòlos_ de Acuario; el ruso nunca había olvidado el horror de su vida, sólo había buscado otra puerta, una escapatoria audaz para todo eso que llevaba a rastras.

Sin embargo cuando se enfrentó a Camus, que recientemente había llegado, fue a estrellarse contra su muro de indiferencia, tal como lo predijo el griego.

—Maestro… me alegra mucho verle con bien… y…

—No has aprendido ¿verdad, Hyoga? Todo este tiempo y no has aprendido a controlar tus emociones… de menos podrías esforzarte por encubrirlas —cortó tajante cuando lo vio acercarse a él y le devolvió una mirada gélida acompañada de una sonrisa fría.

—Pero… es que yo… maestro, para mí es invaluable su presencia aquí… después de que…

—Somos caballeros de Atenea, no dolientes sacadas de una obra de Sófocles.

—Sólo quería agradecerle por haber ayudado a reparar mi armadura… —confesó bajando sus ojos azul imposible.

Camus se ablandó un poco y apretó los puños.

—No he sido yo… que Atenea les guarde… —zanjó categórico mientras se entretenía buscando en el interior del frigorífico algo para comer, estaba hambriento y había comprado sólo unas cuantas cosas.

Camus quería como el que más a ese joven, le había tomado aprecio, le parecía algo digno de proteger esa inocencia suya, esa honestidad al decir las cosas… pero también sabía que en un mundo como en el que vivían, Hyoga no tendría oportunidad alguna si no ponía una barrera entre sus emociones y su mente. Otro maldito por la casa de Acuario.

—¿Has visto a Aioros? —preguntó el ateniense con el ceño fruncido.

—No, también le he perdido de vista… hombre, relájate, voy a pensar que el hermano mayor eres tú…

—Pareciera… deja de burlarte pedazo de idiota —rezongó Aioria dándole un golpe en el abdomen.

—¿Por qué no vamos al Coliseo? —contestó Milo regresándole el golpe.

—¿Quieres tener una follada magistral con cientos de espectadores?

—No… aunque tú sabes que me daría lo mismo mientras estés…

Aioria le cubrió la boca con los dedos para censurar sus palabras soeces, observaba por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa a medias.

—Te buscan…

—¿Qué? —cuando Milo cerró los ojos lo sintió, era inconfundible el cosmos gélido de los hijos de Ganimedes, resopló—. No me dejes aquí con él… —imploró.

—Te veo en el Coliseo… estaré calentando los músculos para barrer contigo la arena… como siempre —sus palabras petulantes dieron en el blanco y mientras dejaba a Milo ahí plantado, éste le dirigió una retahíla de maldiciones.

Se volvió recuperando la compostura, el ruso estaba ahí sembrado en silencio, en el mismo templo en el que antaño le derrotó, porque eso lo tenía que admitir: Hyoga le había derrotado limpiamente. Con cinco años más era ahora un adulto de belleza sin par, pero su rostro seguía siendo inocente.

—¿Qué pasa, pato? —le pregunto avanzando hacia él.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—¿Cómo?

—¡A Camus! ¿Qué le hiciste?

—¡Ah! Fuiste a estrellarte tal como te dije que no hicieras… si serás imbécil… —hizo un ademán con la mano como si se tratase de una chabacanería más—. Y no le hice nada, él ya era un jodido retorcido desde antes…

—Algo tuviste que hacerle… él es… tan diferente… —dijo con un hilo de voz que parecía se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento, Milo paró sus burlas cuando notó que empezaban a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No, no, no… para por favor Hyoga… no hagas esto… —pidió fastidiado llevándose la mano a la frente, la maldita sensibilidad del rubio era para conmover a cualquiera— ¡Dije que no! Y ahora deja de llorar por los rincones y sal de…

Era demasiado tarde, las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Milo sintió lo más cercano a la necesidad de protegerle, incluso maldijo a Camus internamente por dejar a Hyoga en medio del campo de batalla entre ambos, suspiró resignado y se acercó a él para limpiarle una de las lágrimas cristalinas.

Hyoga le observaba quieto, casi sintió el impulso de abrazarse a él y llorar hasta que se dio cuenta de la venda en sus muñecas.

—¡Fuiste tú…! Tú fuiste el donador… —sus ojos cristalinos brillaban—. Él es todo lo que me queda vivo y ahora…

—Sí bueno… había sido yo la primera vez… ahora deja ya de llorar, mira Hyoga, la verdad soy malo para los discursos de ánimo y esas cosas, lo único que te puedo decir es que seguramente, sea lo que sea que le suceda, no quiere tenerte en medio del fuego cruzado… además, tú tienes a todos tus medios hermanos que son muchos… —dijo irónico refiriéndose al resto de sus compañeros que eran hijos del mismo padre: de Mitsumasa.

El moscovita suspiró y le sonrió a medias.

—Viniendo de ti tiene gracia, tienes razón… será mejor que me prepare para la batalla… te puedo contar a ti también entre los que me quedan, finalmente tenemos un lazo tú y yo, o más bien dos, el primero es él… el segundo es lo que hiciste por mi armadura.

—No me jodas, no me vengas a cargar más bultos de los que llevo ya a cuestas…

Hyoga rio y se retiró del templo de Escorpión dejando a su morador pensativo, levantando la vista hacia el _thòlos_ de Acuario, Camus ya no era el de antes, algo había sucedido con él, algo que le inquietaba y le hacía sentir incluso deprimido.

Sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.


	14. 14 Memoriae

**XIV. MEMORIAE** (Recuerdo)

(…) Huye de mí, caliente voz de hielo,  
no me quieras perder en la maleza  
donde sin fruto gimen carne y cielo.

Deja el duro marfil de mi cabeza  
apiádate de mí, ¡rompe mi duelo!  
¡que soy amor, que soy naturaleza!

Fragmento de _Ay, voz secreta_, Federico García Lorca.

* * *

Con el correr de los días y la tensión que precede a la batalla, el estrés que les rodeaba fue demasiado para aguantarlo así, pero ni hablar de darse a la fuga como en otros tiempos y bajar a la ciudad para apaciguar lo que llevaban dentro. La aparente paz estaba por llegar a su fin, muy pronto en la Tierra comenzaron a percibirse fenómenos extraños que sólo podían explicarse por la oscuridad creciente de Marte y ellos, los caballeros dorados, no podían hacer otra cosa más que contemplar y pedirles a todos los dioses que la gran contienda no llegara pronto.

Aioria y Milo habían encontrado un poco de paz a su desasosiego peleando en el Coliseo, lo hacían por las noches, cuando ya no quedaban más que unos cuantos guardias y uno que otro que había tenido la misma idea que ellos.

Ambos se entregaban a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con la vestidura típica de entrenamiento: nada más que ropa ligera y protecciones básicas.

Su cita, sin que la confirmaran jamás, era al caer el sol.

Las figuras de los dos hombres saltando y tirándose golpes se desdibujaban en el horizonte, ambos lanzándose a la carrera, ambos midiendo el terreno de uno y otro. Analizando, esperando, había veces en la cuales acababan por quitarse las protecciones y luchaban así, con el torso desnudo.

Mucho tiempo atrás la misma estampa se llevó a cabo, cuando ellos dos sólo eran unos críos, cuando eran aprendices, peleaban igual, a morir, hasta que se ponía el sol y ambos acababan cubiertos de tierra y sudor, de sangre.

—Anda, ¿qué esperas melio de pacotilla?… ¿es todo lo que tienes? —le gritó Aioria limpiándose la sangre de los labios por el último golpe que le asestaron.

—Cierra la boca… o te la cierro yo… —dijo lanzándose de nueva cuenta contra él.

Ambos volvieron a rodar por la arena desatando una nube de polvo mientras se enredaban en un amasijo de miembros, algo no había cambiado ahí: que Aioria seguía teniendo mucha más fuerza que Milo y que Milo seguía siendo más audaz, el patrón básicamente era el mismo: o quedaban iguales o Aioria acababa en efecto barriendo la arena con el cabello rubio de su _parabatai_.

Los dos estaban tendidos el uno al lado del otro resollando y riendo, olvidando lo que les rodeaba y también lo que les separaba.

—Algún día servirás de tapete para que me limpie las sandalias…

—No sueñes Milo.

El melio se puso de pie sacudiéndose un poco la tierra, pero notando que era inútil hacerlo.

—¿Quieres un _strigil_(1) y tal vez aceites? —se burló Aioria.

—Claro y que me quites toda la tierra con la lengua… eso también… ¿vas a quedarte ahí tendido toda la noche? —inquirió el otro.

—Un rato más…

—Como quieras, te veo más tarde entonces… —se encogió de hombros y levantó el resto de la ropa que había dejado tirada en un rincón.

Milo, aún con la energía de hacerlo, subió corriendo los escalones de dos en dos, como un crío, como lo hacía cuando recién llegó al Santuario y esa era su única diversión, esa y sacar de quicio a Quirón, su maestro y luego, aunque no quiso, se acordó del marsellés, de la primera vez que lo vio… de cómo se sintió desfallecer ante su presencia… tragó saliva.

Le había impresionado desde que tenía catorce años, todavía rememoraba la escena, era como una película que pasaba ante sus ojos: la de Quirón arrastrándolo hacia el Coliseo, y ahí Eneo, el caballero de Acuario… después todo era confuso, recordaba a Eneo diciéndole "él es Camus, el próximo guardián de la casa Acuario", jamás se pudo sacar de la cabeza ni ese nombre ni a ese joven, nunca.

Y desde entonces habían pasado once años…

—Cabrón… —susurró mientras se sacaba la ropa una vez que llegó al octavo templo, una ducha fría le vendría bien.

El ojiverde se estiró, de un brinco se puso en pie, comenzaba a soplar el viento, el tipo de viento que le parecía como un suspiro de la Tierra misma, su cabello castaño caía ligeramente ondulado, ahora que lo llevaba más largo incluso le hacía parecer más fiero.

Un aplauso atronador en las gradas le hizo volverse sorprendido.

El que estaba ahí sentado bajó de un salto que para cualquier humano hubiese sido difícil, pero para ellos, era cosa de niños.

—No sabía que tenía público… —apuntó el caballero de Leo.

—Les vi muy entretenidos —dijo Shaka, su cabello rubio también había empezado a agitarse con el viento, ahora lo llevaba mucho más corto.

El caballero de Virgo le observaba a discreción, completo como estaba, su apolíneo cuerpo, ese cuerpo que él conocía y que no había olvidado, su perfil, sus labios, la forma sensual en la que se curvaban cuando sonreía. Ese hombre era erótico por sí mismo, pequeño criminal.

Caminaron juntos de regreso a los templos dorados, iban hablando cualquier cosa, él le hablaba de la India, de los santuarios consagrados a Buda, Aioria le decía que no podría vivir en silencio, eso jamás.

Los dos rieron de su ocurrencia.

Al llegar al templo del arconte de Leo se quedaron quietos un instante, por primera vez Shaka pensó que deseaba atraparlo contra la pared y besarlo, hasta que se cansara, así, con todo y tierra, sudor… volvió la vista, era imposible darle rienda suelta a sus pensamientos tan poco ortodoxos cuando tenía algo tan importante que decirle.

—Nunca te di las gracias… pero, siempre encontraba los cojines… siempre me daba cuenta… cuando tú habías estado en mi templo —confesó.

—Supuse que no lo hacías… era algo "banal" —ironizó recalcando sus palabras.

—Nunca me lo vas a perdonar ¿verdad?

Aioria guardó silencio, le observó con sus esmeraldas verdes, por alguna razón se acercó a él, como si lo fuera a besar, hasta que Shaka se quitó.

—Tu hermano…

—¿Aioros? —inquirió preocupado— ¿Qué sucede con él?

—Ha dejado el Refugio, pretende seguir a Atenea y a los demás, lo he visto marcharse….

El ateniense estuvo por echar a correr escaleras abajo para alcanzarle, le apetecía una menuda jodienda, Aioros precisamente le había dicho que no se metiera en problemas por eso… y era él quien se estaba metiendo en líos. Su compañero le detuvo por el brazo.

—No es necesario que corras tras él, Shura ya ha ido…

—¿Shura? ¡Shura! —palideció de pronto por la impresión, hasta cualquier pintura del Renacimiento tendría más color que él.

—No sucederá nada, no te preocupes… pasas mucho tiempo preocupado por él, por todos… ¿qué hay de ti?

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe… —cortó el león llevándose las manos al cabello.

—Probablemente, pero como te conozco… me es imposible ignorarlo, hasta tu cosmos parece una fiesta de juegos artificiales… cuando quieras puedes subir a mi templo… cuando necesites encontrar algo de paz para ti.

Y con esas palabras enigmáticas lo dejó ahí plantado pensando en que su peor pesadilla se repetía de nuevo… Shura y Aioros enfrentándose en un campo abierto…

Era como leer el final aterrador de una novela en donde el asesino era el más cercano…

—¡Mierda! —gritó pateando una silla y haciéndola pedazos.

(1)strigil – Utensilio curvo metálico, a veces ricamente decorado en el mango, parecido a una hoz pequeña. Utilizado en la antigua Grecia y Roma para retirar de la piel el sudor y tierra, los atletas solían utilizar este método para retirar cualquier suciedad de la piel. El otro uso que se le daba era durante el baño: se untaban aceites perfumados en la piel y después eran retirados con ayuda del _strigil_.


	15. 15 Fratres

**XV. FRATRES** (Hermanos)

¡Si volviera el tiempo, el tiempo que fue!  
Porque el hombre ha terminado, el hombre  
representó ya todos sus papeles.  
En el gran día, fatigado de romper los ídolos,  
resucitará, libre de todos sus dioses,  
y, como es del cielo, escrutará los cielos.

Fragmento de _Sol y carne_, Arthur Rimbaud.

* * *

El melio salió de la ducha escurriendo, exprimió su larga cabellera con parsimonia y procedió con el ritual de secarse, cuando pasó la mano por el espejo empañado observó con detenimiento el golpe que Aioria le había dado en el pómulo y que empezaba a enrojecer. Estaba seguro de que a pesar de su descuido al bajar la guardia, el león no le había golpeado con toda la fuerza que poseía, eso era humillante.

—Cabrón de mierda… —susurró sonriendo afectadamente.

Salió de ahí aún escurriendo, soberbio y perfecto.

—Veo que todavía conservas esa legendaria lengua de beodo… no me extraña, hay costumbres que no se pierden… —Camus estaba ahí sentado en su cama con las manos apoyadas en el colchón, observándolo como un rey observa a sus súbditos desde el trono.

El griego sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, llevaba días huyendo de él, evitándole a toda costa y el hecho de tenerle ahora ahí, plantado en las habitaciones principales, le sabía un poco mal.

—Que sorpresa, miren nada más lo que Hermes ha traído hasta el octavo templo… —satirizó con soltura.

—Sólo he venido a averiguar por qué… —interrogó gélido.

—¿Por qué? ¿qué cosa? —preguntó a su vez mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello con la toalla que traía en las manos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué aceptaste ser el donador de la armadura del Cisne nuevamente?... era mi responsabilidad…

—¡Ah... eso!, te lo voy a decir muy francamente Camus, ya que la curiosidad te ha hecho levantar tu divino trasero de la casa de Acuario… —se volvió hacia él para increparlo de frente—. Resulta que no me da la gana darte la oportunidad de volver a realizar ningún pacto enfermizo con él… ¡Faltaba más! Encima de tener que soplarme el resto de mi vida tu extinción por mi estupidez… no quiero más lazos nocivos… —le escupió indignado.

—Me hablas tú de lazos malsanos… tiene que ser una broma ¿no?

—No, Camus, ninguna broma… de todas formas acabaste por mandarlo a tomar por culo y luego lo tuve aquí abrumado por ti… encima de todo he tenido que recoger no sólo mis pedazos, sino también los suyos… ¡Por ti, por tu culpa! —le gritó empezando a perder el control ante la mirada socarrona de él.

—No me vengas con culpas Milo, que de eso tienes tú un largo historial… —respondió alucinado.

—Anda, cabrón ¡Échamelo en cara! ¡Todo, ahora! Que yo también tengo una larga lista de reclamos hacia ti… ¡Cinco malditos años esperando por ti, esperando verte, en esta vida o en la otra! Y lo único que obtengo es tu maldita frialdad de los mil carajos… no me vengas ahora con tu mirada indiferente a hablarme de…

La retahíla de maldiciones del melio de pronto se vio interrumpida por un sencillo acto del marsellés: por un beso, Camus se había puesto de pie en el último instante y se había acercado para hacerle callar besándole en los labios. Atajando así sus palabras venenosas, sordo a las voces, a los sentimientos, para él, ya sin sentido.

Ese era un juego en el que alternaba su muerte y su resurrección.

Milo lo atrajo violentamente por la cintura, ciñéndolo a su cuerpo, amortiguando un poco el peso de su dolor, queriendo pasar de su ceguedad a la visión.

Y lo único tangible que encuentra para asirse es su cuerpo de piel nívea y sus labios que son como él los recuerda: fuego abrasador.

Caminó empujándolo hacia la cama, sin dejar de besarlo, sin dejar de acariciar su lengua, porque si lo hacía, temía sentirlo desaparecer; muy pronto los dos se encontraron sobre el colchón peleando contra la única barrera que los separa: la ropa del francés.

Desnudos piel a piel, ahora les ata la maravilla del silencio compartido, en el cuál devienen los pasos de una unión superior, una que ha traspasado espacio y tiempo.

Camus recuerda entonces la maldita necesidad de su cuerpo, de sentirle en lo más profundo, la maldita necesidad de implorarle por más de eso que él llama amor y que antaño lo llevó a quién sabe dónde, a perderse.

Lo mismo que su otro amante, lo mismo que Aioria Deligiannis…

Extenuados como están se quedan quietos en la cama, respirando agitados, trémulos. Una continuación sutil, palpitante de esa guerra intestina entre ambos.

—Te olvidaste de todo… de mí… de lo que sucedió —rompió el silencio el griego.

—No, Milo, no lo olvidé, al contrario tuyo… y recuerdo muy bien lo que te dije antes de la guerra: que tú te irías de todas partes, que nunca le serías fiel a nadie…

Con esa sentencia lo único que les queda es la separación, en los mismos términos en los que empezaron, en la nada. Camus se levantó para vestirse y Milo lo dejó marchar.

Aioros burló la guardia como cualquier cosa, no era que le preocupara mucho a esas alturas, pero de cualquier forma había evitado dejar mal heridos a los que se le atravesaron por el camino.

Ni siquiera tenía claro hacia dónde dirigirse, sólo sabía que debía seguir a Atenea y a los otros, aunque ellos pensaran que era un estorbo. Se negaba a permanecer quieto esperando. No estaba en su naturaleza.

No tardó mucho en llegar al vado que había cruzado cuando corrió con Atenea en brazos. La piel se le erizó al llegar ahí, al contemplar que siniestramente el lugar seguía idéntico, inamovible.

Y luego, como una visión, como un funesto recuerdo que le atormentaba la figura espigada de un hombre llegó hasta ahí, le volvió a encontrar en el mismo sitio, el cegador de su vida: Shura de Capricornio.

—Has llegado demasiado lejos, Aioros, para con esta tontería… —le amonestó, enfrentándolo.

—¡No…! Si quieres detenerme vas a tener que pelear… —contestó poniéndose en guardia.

—¿Qué pretendes? Sabes que sin armadura no hay nada que puedas hacer… —ante todo el español deseaba evitar una confrontación precisamente con él… el lugar en donde estaban le traía a la memoria los recuerdos de todo lo que les había separado.

—No puedo creer que te quedes de brazos cruzados… ¡Tú! El que se ha dicho ser el más leal…

—Su decisión fue esa… —finalizó.

Aioros, previendo la terquedad de su compañero de armas y antiguo amante, incendió sus cosmos hasta el límite, creó alrededor de ellos un círculo perfecto de luz, de electricidad, ahora estaban atrapados dentro y la única forma de salir sería combatiendo.

Shura levantó su poderoso brazo en donde brillaba Excalibur, el arma perfeccionada por él mismo. Aioros cerró los ojos negando, no quería que todo terminara así, otra vez.

Y de pronto el hispano bajo el brazo y rompió su posición de ataque, le observaba con aquellos ojos azules, justos, inteligentes.

—No… —simplemente susurró—. Me niego a repetir la historia… me niego a llevar esto sobre los hombros…

Aioros rompió la guardia también y caminó hasta él, hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

—¿Qué ha pasado contigo, amigo? —inquirió el griego implorando una respuesta que probablemente no obtendría— ¿Cuándo se dividieron nuestros caminos?

Shura pareció querer decir algo, sus labios se abrieron, pero de ellos no salió ninguna palabra, el corazón le palpitaba enloquecido, la luz que reflejaban los ojos de Aioros, provocada por el círculo que aún les rodeaba, le daba un aire celestial, y fue como cuando eran más jóvenes, fue un atisbo de ese tiempo al que ya no podían volver.

Silencio entre los dos.

Un silencio que les conduce al terror de no reconocerse ya, que convoca el terror de la soledad, de una soledad inmensa, que ocupa el tiempo para siempre.

Un resquebrajamiento despiadado y definitivo.

Shura dio media vuelta entrando a un lugar encerrado en su mente exigua de recuerdos, sin posibilidad de compañía.

—Te vas, así sin más…

—Y tú, de todos modos no te irás…

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Lo sé… —sentenció con esperanza volátil.


	16. 16 Bellum

**XVI. BELLUM** (Guerra)

(…) Libéranos, pues parecemos  
en esta siempre fluyente monotonía  
de feas marcas de impresión,  
negras sobre blanco pergamino.

Libéranos, porque hay alguien  
cuya sonrisa es más provechosa  
que todo el viejo saber de tus libros,  
y allí nos gustaría verla.

Fragmento de _Los ojos_, Ezra Pound.

* * *

La Tierra se encontraba sumida en oscuridad, ahogada en un ambiente irrespirable, terrorífico y con un augurio catastrófico cerniéndose sobre ella.

Había llegado el momento.

Atenea había partido días atrás acompañada por sus caballeros de bronce, un caballero de plata, Shaina, y por el único caballero dorado al que le permitió asistirla: Seiya.

El Santuario se encontraba lúgubre, cubierto por un manto de angustia e incertidumbre, los que ahí moraban se devanaban los sesos incapaces de poder intervenir, con la simple orden de permanecer resguardando de forma pasiva sus templos.

Nadie diría que eso era precisamente lo que deseaban, sin embargo no tenían otra opción.

Sólo esperar.

Shura había vuelto al refugio sin Aioros. El león estaba aguardaba su paso por la quinta casa, cuando finalmente el español tuvo que cruzar por ahí le dirigió una breve mirada y continuó, como si no fuese más que una escultura enclavada en Leo. El griego le cerró el paso.

—¿Dónde está Aioros? —demandó.

—¿Vosotros me veis cara de ser su niñera o algo semejante? —contestó con una pregunta, sonriendo siniestro—. Kanon encontró a bien enviarme a mí, debiste ser tú y no yo.

Estaba por decirle que se metiera por el culo sus estúpidos razonamientos cuando sintió a Aioros llegar, sólo entonces dejó ir al español y tras él, dejo pasar a Sagitario; al menos ya podía dejar de sentir las bolas atoradas en la garganta.

Nadie comentó nada acerca de la buena ocurrencia de Aioros, si lo supieron otros, no lo repitieron.

Milo se encontraba por esos días de mal talante y únicamente lo había visto para follar, follar duro y sin piedad, encontraban en esos encuentros un breve escape a su mucha tensión.

Pero ese día Aioria no estaba de ánimos para tener otro episodio salvaje para después soplarse sus muchas quejas sobre el marsellés, además, no quería escuchar nada de él. Milo parecía haber olvidado o bloqueado en su cabeza desordenada que había tenido un desliz más allá de lo razonable con el francés. Al final, cuando le pidió al melio la noche anterior que parara con sus quejas impertinentes o que lo superara, acabó recibiendo acusaciones respecto lo mal amigo y desconsiderado que era, entre las muchas otras maldiciones que le lanzaron.

—Mejor así… —murmuró el ateniense tratando de concentrarse en las elevaciones de su propio peso que hacía en la barra de la cual estaba colgado por los brazos; refunfuñó pues había olvidado en que número iba.

Una vez que bajó de un salto, se acomodó en el piso para continuar con varios cientos de planchas.

Su cuerpo atlético estaba cubierto por perlas de sudor que escurrían como acariciándolo, el espectáculo de sus músculos en tensión bastaba para encender los ánimos de cualquiera, y a medida que su cosmos detectaba cómo Marte se acercaba a Atenea, con más ahínco se dedicaba a molerse hasta el cansancio con más planchas.

La fuerte sacudida de la tierra le hizo incorporarse a toda velocidad. Cuando atisbó fuera, notó la espantosa oscuridad que les rodeaba aderezada sólo por una especie de relámpagos rojos que caían sobre la ciudad y, por lo que alcanzaba a ver en otros lugares.

Encendió el televisor sólo para ver aterrado que por todo el mundo ocurría el mismo fenómeno, después la señal se interrumpió.

Apretó los puños y salió decidido en dirección al templo del Patriarca, su concepto de obedecer reglas y observar como la población era masacrada estaba chocando con su concepto de justicia.

Quizás los demás no encontraron extraño verle salir tan alterado, al menos tenían el confort de saber que no se había largado al campo de batalla, salvo dos de ellos: Shaka que confiaba poco en el buen juicio que le quedaba al caballero de Leo y el otro, el que le impidió el paso…

Atenea, ataviada con su armadura divina, precedía la batalla. Había tratado de contener la nube de oscuridad que estaba rodeando la ciudad creando un campo de protección, cercando el lugar en donde se desarrollaba la pelea. Aunque sabía de antemano que eso solo sería como un caparazón de cristal para Marte, al menos tendrían el tiempo suficiente para evacuar los alrededores.

La tierra se sacudió una segunda vez cuando Marte apareció con los cuatro _Berserkers_.

A pesar del gran poder de éstos, Atenea no se amilanó, sus caballeros tampoco retrocedieron ni un ápice.

Seiya fue el primero en lanzarse a la batalla y tras él el resto, ya no eran los críos que habían sido al principio, ya no tenían catorce años, ya no eran adolescentes y tampoco tenían nada que perder… era muy cierto que el poder de Seiya, a pesar de ser un caballero dorado consagrado, no era superior al de un dios, pero el tiempo, la experiencia y la fuerza de espíritu le habían demostrado que no había imposibles.

Al mismo tiempo que el joven contenía el poder de Marte con su _Meteoro de Pegaso_, Saori, con un intrépido movimiento y apoyada del sagrado escudo, selló a los cuatro _Berserkers_ facilitando que Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu e Ikki los derrotaran con sus mejores técnicas.

Marte se distrajo una breve fracción de segundo, un vistazo le bastó para darse cuenta de que sus guerreros habían sido derrotados; misma fracción de segundos que Seiya aprovechó para acabar por proyectar su puño.

La sacudida esta vez fue mayor. Marte, rabioso, emanaba oscuridad desde el centro de su cuerpo hacia el ambiente circundante.

—¿A dónde crees que vas Aioria? Las órdenes fueron claras para todos… —puntualizó Camus deteniendo al Arconte de Leo en el _thòlos_ de Acuario—. ¿Acaso has subido y bajado un centenar de veces las escalinatas? —se burló al darse cuenta de su respiración agitada y de que aún estaba sudando producto del extenuante ejercicio.

—¿No te das cuenta? ¡Hay una masacre allá afuera! ¿Es que a nadie le importa? —le contestó.

—No me dices nada nuevo.

—Entonces quítate de mi camino… —amenazó el griego.

—Y si no lo hago, ¿qué?

—No me hagas reír, ¿de verdad quieres esto? —preguntó entornando los ojos y soltando una carcajada espeluznante—. Muévete Camus, no planeo pelear contigo…

Ambos sintieron la sacudida bajo sus pies, Aioria aprovechó el descuido de su compañero para dejarlo de lado, sin embargo el mago del agua y el hielo le encerró con su _Koliso_, los aros de hielo se cerraron sobre un furioso que estaba a dos segundos de echar espuma por la boca.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, estúpido? —arguyó.

—Ya sé a dónde vas y qué pretendes… así que te quedarás en donde estás…

—No me jodas Camus… conozco tu técnica no esperarás detenerme con esto ¿verdad? —preguntó con sorna airoso mientras elevaba su cosmoenergía que le rodeaba como fuego e iba destrozando uno a uno los aros congelantes de Acuario.


	17. 17 Capiendos

**XVII. CAPIENDOS** (Atrapar)

Aún eres mío, porque no te tuve.  
Cuánto tardan, sin ti,  
las olas en pasar...

Cuando el amor comienza, hay un momento  
en que Dios se sorprende

de haber urdido algo tan hermoso.

Fragmento de _Aún eres mío, porque no te tuve_, Antonio Gala.

* * *

Dohko y Shion se encontraban en el Salón Maestro cuando todo comenzó para variar estaban discutiendo la situación encontrando relajante el increparse cosas mutuamente. Ambos sintieron con sobresalto las convulsiones que daba el suelo bajo sus pies producto de la batalla que se desarrollaba no muy lejos del Santuario.

Dohko se volvió con reproche hacia su _parabatai_.

—Espero que al menos no pongas trabas para teletransportarlos de regreso… —farfulló.

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo… —contestó el otro dispuesto a apretarle el cuello y regresarlo al Estigia.

Medea convocaba una suerte de fuerzas umbrías desde su oculta posición concentrando la maldad primigenia del dios de la Oscuridad, misma que pensaba lanzar al campo de batalla en donde su consorte, Marte, se encontraba. Esa nebulosa primitiva evolucionó de tal forma que se convirtió en un gran meteorito cuyo destino era acabar con Atenea y sus caballeros.

Este meteorito creció hasta desprenderse totalmente e iniciar su trayectoria hacia la Tierra.

Atenea, por su parte, empezaba a sentirse agotada, cada vez perdía más terreno empujada por la fuerza de Marte y por lo que podía divisar en el oscuro cielo, algo más se aproximaba rápidamente consiguiendo que su cosmoenergía dejara de brillar como normalmente lo hacía. Oculta por su escudo se percató de dos bebés que tras ella yacían sobre el suelo lleno de escombros, y que lloraban aturdidos en medio del fragor del campo de batalla.

Su último pensamiento fue no dejarse vencer, no podía hacerlo… eso jamás sucedería.

Aioria y Camus se habían enfrascado en una pelea dentro del onceavo templo.

—¡Hijo de la gran puta! —vociferó el griego cuando notó que una de las ráfagas de Camus había golpeado su pierna derecha causándole un dolor intenso; furibundo le lanzó un rayo que lo mando de bruces sobre las baldosas, de entre sus ropas cayó rodando hasta el caballero heleno su propio anillo: el escudo de armas de Leo.

Lo levantó y observó a Camus inquieto.

—Lo conservas…

—Claro que lo conservo… maté a un civil en Francia cuando trató de robármelo… fue cuando recordé… —dijo afectado limpiándose la sangre que manaba de sus labios—. Tú, como todos los malditos griegos… todo lo joden.

—No lo sabía… pensé que tú no…

—¿Que no recordaba por qué lo tenía? ¡Já! Ojalá no hubiese recordado nunca… —agregó con aire burlón.

Camus caminó hasta él, se lo quitó de entre los dedos y lo volvió a guardar.

—¿Qué sucedió contigo?

—¿Qué sucedió? ¡Ya te lo dije! Yo me estaba muriendo de hambre, viviendo en la calle, peleándome por un pedazo de pan, ¡lleno de piojos! Mientras ustedes estaban aquí… ¡Aquí viviendo cómodamente! y yo… jodiéndome la vida; maté a un civil, huí… no vengas y me preguntes que qué pasó conmigo… —riñó lanzando todo de golpe.

—¿Piojos…? —repitió al borde de la carcajada, la verdad es que resultaba sumamente gracioso imaginarlo infestado de piojos.

—Deja de reírte, idiota…

Pero Aioria no podía parar de reír. Entre la tensión del momento, el cansancio de su cuerpo, el dolor y la pelea, de pronto se sintió como si de verdad estuviese loco de atar.

Camus encolerizado como fiera empezó a concentrar hielo en su brazo, pero esta vez Aioria le retorció dolorosamente la muñeca manteniéndolo cerca de su propio cuerpo, aun cuando se le estaban congelando los dedos.

—No eres el único sufriente así que acabemos con esto y con tus reclamos… te lo pongo fácil Camus: o me dejas pasar o te muelo a golpes ahora mismo…

—No puedo dejarte pasar y lo sabes…

Los ojos azules de Camus se clavaron con intensidad en las esmeraldas verdes de Aioria, ambos respiraban agitados, como queriéndose robar el aire el uno al otro a esa pequeña distancia.

La aceptación de la derrota es, al mismo tiempo, la posibilidad de una instancia salvadora por medio de su salvajismo inherente.

Cómo acabaron contra una de las excelsas columnas jónicas, eso era imposible de decirlo, simplemente estaban ahí besándose con arrebato, con ardor. El marsellés se sentía atraído de una forma brutal e inconfesable, el cuerpo de su compañero de armas seguía siendo perfecto, sus labios seguían teniendo sabor deseo pecaminoso y sus manos… sus manos seguían acariciando exactamente donde debían.

Camus experimento una nueva muerte: una muerte simbólica.

Y Aioria dominado por dos fuerzas que se oponen y, que al mismo tiempo se complementan, sucumbió a sus impulsos.

Sus manos, las del marsellés, se aferraron con fuerza a Aioria, los dedos de él se hundieron en su cuerpo, le atrajo de prisa hacia adelante, poco después lo penetró con la ropa a medio quitar, las piernas en su cintura, follando como cualquier cosa contra la columna. Camus repetía palabras en francés, algo que no entendía el griego, pero lo repetía como una letanía. Eran la imagen de la voluptuosidad.

Gracias al poder de Marte, el meteoro con su energía oscura se dirigía hacia la diosa; ésta, armada con su escudo, arremetió despertando el noveno sentido, había sido prácticamente arrastrada por la fuerza negativa pero su voluntad era mayor, así como su piedad, y no iba a permitir que esos dos pequeños seres fueran tragados por esa maldad, sus padres habían muerto protegiéndoles.

Las cosmoenergías de Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun, Shiryu y Shaina se incendiaron a la par que la de ella, una gran explosión de luz hizo vibrar nuevamente la Tierra, el meteoro acabó por implotar y Marte fue repelido, sin embargo ambos bebés fueron contaminados: uno de ellos absorbió el cosmos de luz de Atenea, y el otro la oscuridad de Marte.

Cuando ella se volvió para tomarlos en brazos únicamente pudo rescatar a uno de ellos ya que presintiendo el cambio operado en los bebés, el implacable Dios de la Guerra tomó al otro bebé… Saori tenía en sus brazos al niño que había absorbido la oscuridad primigenia y Marte a la niña que ahora poseía la luz de la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

Al mismo tiempo, en el Santuario, las armaduras doradas comenzaron a reverberar entre sí, al unísono, una luz cegadora las envolvió completamente, habían despertado al fin después de su letargo, brillaban de una forma distinta, era como si hubiesen renacido en el fragor mismo de la batalla.

Camus continuaba abrazado de Aioria, recuperando el resuello después de ese intenso encuentro, el Arconte de Leo mantenía el rostro oculto entre su hombro y su cuello, había sentido eso que ya no quería volver a sentir nunca: necesidad y culpa…

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando la luz inundó el _thòlos_ de Acuario.

Aioria bajó al marsellés, lo soltó lentamente, casi sin querer romper el contacto físico entre ambos, acomodaron sus respectivas ropas, tenía gracia aquella follada en medio del casi estado de excepción, no tenían vergüenza.

En silencio contemplaron la armadura de acuario montada en su pedestal, brillaba con luz nueva y había cambiado físicamente: era más compleja en sus formas; cuando el francés la tocó con los dedos nuevamente sintió que una descarga de electricidad le recorría.

—Han renacido para una nueva era… —sentenció Aioria.

En efecto, una nueva era estaba comenzando para todos… y no de la mejor manera…


	18. 18 Cominuet

**XVIII. COMINUET** (Pedazos)

(…) Y ruego a Dios que nos tenga misericordia  
ruego que nos haga olvidar  
estos asuntos que originan en mí tanta discordia  
ya que los he discutido y me los he explicado demasiado  
porque no abrigo esperanzas de volver otra vez  
que estas palabras respondan  
por lo que ya se ha hecho que no se hará otra vez  
y que se nos juzgue con misericordia  
porque con estas alas no es posible volar (…)

Fragmento de _Miércoles de ceniza_, T.S. Eliot.

* * *

Poco después de la explosión que hizo cimbrar la Tierra y al Santuario mismo, a Shion sólo le bastó una breve inspección con su cosmos para localizar a su diosa y al resto de los caballeros, por lo cual le fue fácil teletransportar a todos de regreso al refugio sagrado.

Dohko se precipitó hacia Saori que se encontraba en extremo débil, lo que más le sorprendió fue darse cuenta de que entre los brazos llevaba a un bebé que despedía una energía oscura, frunció el ceño, pero no se atrevió a decir más, suponía que si Atenea le había salvado y se había aventurado a traerle al Santuario, tendría una razón para ello.

—Señora… —murmuró Shion tocando su mano.

—Sólo he podido salvar a este bebé… se ha convertido en un guardián de la oscuridad… Marte se ha llevado consigo al otro… al guardián de la luz… —murmuró antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Seiya se acercó hasta ella, mal herido como estaba y tomó al bebé en sus brazos, éste pareció reconfortarse y dejó de llorar.

Dohko y Shion se dirigieron una mirada de preocupación.

Con el pasar de los días comprendieron que lo que acababa de suceder tenía tintes más complicados que una simple evolución simultanea de las armaduras.

—… se llama Palestra, el que fuese caballero dorado de Capricornio: Ionia, es quien preside el recinto de entrenamiento, ahí se están congregando los caballeros de bronce y los caballeros de plata, debido a que el rango de caballero dorado únicamente puede ser otorgado por el anterior guardián, la orden dorada prácticamente se conservará sin cambios… —les dijo a todos en el nuevo concilio—. Es la voluntad de Atenea que encontremos a los siguientes herederos de la orden dorada…

Con este último comentario flotando en el aire el silencio sepulcral dominó el Salón Maestro.

"_Es la voluntad de Atenea que encontremos a los siguientes herederos de la orden dorada…_"

Era clara cuál era su última responsabilidad: encontrar a los discípulos y entrenarles para la futura guerra con aquel dios que se proclamó a sí mismo como Marte, Dios del Fuego…

—El _Strategos_, Shion, ha designado e investido a Aioros como Juez y a Shura como Preboste, con la ayuda de ellos dos y el amplio conocimiento de los mapas estelares de Shion encontraremos a la nueva generación de caballeros dorados…

—Así que finalmente estamos siendo relegados para intervenir… —murmuró Milo de mal talante.

—Te equivocas Milo, sobre tus hombros pesa ahora la gran responsabilidad de honrar a la orden que te otorgó el grado de Arconte de Escorpión, tal como tu maestro lo hizo contigo y a su vez su maestro con él, ahora tú eres el responsable de transmitir ese grado… —terció Shion que se había mantenido en silencio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —interrogó el marsellés— Aún faltan algunos…

—Menos cada vez… —intervino una voz ajena a los que estaban ahí mientras se abrían las puertas de par en par, nadie de ellos había olvidado su voz, ni su singular aspecto… ni su olor… a rosas imperiales.

Se volvieron para verle entrar, no había cambiado nada, seguía teniendo ese aire relajado de siempre, seguía sonriendo con sorna, continuaba siendo uno de los mortales más hermosos que la Tierra hubiese visto, Paris mismo hubiese sentido celos de su belleza hechicera.

—El jardín está completo… —satirizó el melio.

—Por supuesto griego, con tu corola deshojada en mitad del prado… —contestó Afrodita con una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro.

—Enhorabuena, Afrodita… —saludó Dohko.

—Tengo la respuesta conmigo… hace cosa de un par de días la he recibido, en efecto tal como la Fundación Graude indicó, se encontraba en Siracusa… —le extendió una carta a Dohko.

—Como saben, las armaduras han renacido, las suyas no han sido las únicas que pasaron por este proceso… lo mismo sucedió con el resto y tal parece que ahora éstas responden a una energía elemental que las domina… el corazón de las mismas reside en los elementos básicos, elementos que ustedes mismos dominan ya con sus técnicas…

Estaban abstraídos, cada uno en su peculiar forma de interpretar información, pasando por el gesto preocupado, el incapaz de calibrar la información, el fastidiado, el animado y algunos pocos como el de Aioria, parco: estaba físicamente ahí, pero su pensamiento divagaba, se perdía en un lugar sin tiempo donde podía protegerse de todo lo que su atribulada mente le arrojaba a la cara y que le sabía a traición…

—¿Sucede algo? —indagó Milo en voz baja cuando notó la mirada perdida de su compañero.

—Nada… es todo muy extraño… —murmuró.

—Lo es… hemos vuelto para heredar el cargo y luego… luego no sé… ¿qué se supone que deberíamos hacer cuando nuestra vida ha sido la guerra y cuando hemos nacido para ser soldados…? —preguntó pensativo el melio.

—Vivir, supongo… —respondió el ateniense volviéndose hacia el Arconte de Escorpión, y sin embargo, de paso, no pudo evitar cruzar la mirada con el caballero de Acuario que parecía entretenido analizando las reacciones de ellos dos—. Vivir lo mejor que podamos… y olvidar…

—No… yo no quiero olvidar… no puedo —confesó trémulo.

—Seguro podrás si te metes un par de líneas por la nariz y unos cuantos tragos de _ouzo_… —apuntó Aioria riendo del rostro alucinado del rubio y recibiendo un codazo de éste en las costillas.

Milo se levantó para retirarse, pero antes de ello se agachó discretamente hasta el oído de Aioria, acercó sus carnosos labios y le susurró despacio, arrastrando las palabras tortuosamente.

—No quiero olvidar la manera en la que gimes entre mis brazos… no quiero olvidar cómo te mueres de ganas por correrte en mi… A…io…ria…

Después se marchó dejándole sonrojado y sintiendo con notoria claridad la pronunciada erección que le estaba masacrando contra la ropa y que amenazaba con saludar a los que quedaban presentes.

Eran animales divinos vivientes.

Camus pensaba para sus adentros una sola cosa, una que tenía como cierta: tras haber despertado, tomó sobre sí la carga de la muerte, y murió en vida, bajó a los infiernos sólo para obtener aniquilamiento y sabiduría para descubrir luz, pero el tiempo quedó abolido ante su consciencia, de lo que fue y de lo que habría de ser…

Un amor púber…

Un rencor infranqueable…

Una pasión clandestina…

Iba desnudo tratando de encontrar su propia fuerza.

Dohko se llevó la manos a la frente, dubitativo, la carta cayó de sus manos, resbaló por sus piernas y fue a parar a las baldosas del recinto Patriarcal.

Shion hacía un rato le contemplaba en silencio, en algún punto de la historia habían cavado una zanja que los separaba, y esa zanja se había vuelto un abismo.

Se acercó en silencio, para levantar la carta.

"_No pienso volver jamás, ahora que estoy libre de sus cadenas y de sus nefastas presencias, no pienso pisar ese lugar... por mí, todos y cada uno de ustedes se pueden regresar al Hades…_"

—Firma: Drake Maccione… DM… Death Mask… —susurró Shion al borde del ataque.

—En Rusia hay un niño, se llama Schiller Antonov… nació bajo la constelación de Cáncer… y ese hijo de puta tendrá que cumplir con su deber o yo mismo… —comentó Dohko, por alguna razón al Patriarca le pareció ver a Dohko tiempo atrás usando las mismas palabras al referirse a Manigoldo de Cáncer cuando éste se negaba a obedecer alguna orden.

Le sonrió con nostalgia….

Unos meses después sufrirían la pérdida de uno de sus compañeros: Aldebarán había intentado, pese a las órdenes recibidas, hacer frente a Marte cuando intentó retar a Atenea directamente en el Santuario. Seiya y los demás le enfrentaron por segunda ocasión, sufriendo un nuevo revés por oponerse: fueron marcados la oscuridad, incluso la misma Saori fue contaminada cuando trataba de proteger a Kōga, el bebé que rescató… su tiempo estaba empezando a correr…

Atenea se marchó con Tatsumi y Shaina a una isla, había decidido convertir a ese niño en un caballero, a pesar de su fuerza oscura.

Ella tenía fe… nunca perdía la fe, partió llevándose consigo la pequeña gema que guardaba en su interior el legado de Seiya, la armadura de Pegaso que vistió por tanto tiempo y la que Aioria le había vuelto a la vida.

Sus caballeros de bronce se desperdigaron por diferentes lugares esperando… siempre esperando por ella.


	19. 19 Catenasque

**XIX. CATENASQUE** (Cadenas)

(…) Y no sentimos a estos seres sólo  
por breve lapso; no, sino que como  
los árboles de un templo pronto aúnan  
su ser al templo mismo, así la luna,  
la poesía y sus glorias infinitas  
cual una luz alegre nos hechizan  
el alma y nos seducen con tal fuerza  
que, haya sombra o luz sobre la tierra,  
si no nos acompañan somos muertos. (…)

Fragmento de _Historia en versos_, John Keats.

* * *

_Cuatro años después…_

—Hace mucho tiempo me preguntaba si la vida sería justa alguna vez, si llegaría un momento en el que todo sería resarcido, si las Moiras serían imparciales… esto mismo te pregunté cuando éramos sólo dos jóvenes ilusos… y yo, resulté ser el más iluso y cuando me dijiste esa cita de Platón: "Los espíritus vulgares no tienen destino", no entendí que te estabas refiriendo a mí… no… no lo entendí… —el arcadio apretó los puños sentado en la silla delante de su idéntica imagen que tenía la vista perdida, de su perfecta nariz recta, de la de Saga, escurría un hilillo de sangre, producto de un fuerte golpe propinado por Kanon.

—Luego… tuve que ir a tomar todo aquello que era tuyo: tu felicidad, tu estabilidad, a tu amante… —rio de sus palabras—. Y dejé que lo supieras, y luego su hermano… ese también… —enlistaba agachado con la cabeza entre las manos—. Tú me encerraste, me echaste de tu vida, como un trasto viejo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho ¡Estaba hecho! —gritó pegando con los puños cerrados sobre sus propias piernas—. Tuve el tiempo para arrepentirme, pero hay cosas de las que no me arrepiento…

Kanon se levantó y acarició ese rostro idéntico al suyo, embebido en su macabro montaje, palmo a palmo se acercó, su corazón recobraba algo de paz en las frías aguas de su hermano, todo estaba cerca pero todo era intocable.

Besó brevemente sus labios e incendió su cosmos, lo suficiente para conectarse con él, recargó su frente contra la suya; cada día lograba una conexión neuronal con él en otra dimensión: en la de su encierro, puesto que Kanon dominaba la misma técnica había encontrado la forma de traerlo más cerca de su consciencia, más cerca cada vez.

Ni Shion ni Dohko habían logrado muchos avances en aquellos años por el rechazo que Saga imponía, pero él, no había enfrentado ese rechazo.

Dohko observaba por la proyección virtual a Aioros, había dos cosas que le parecían insignes en esa vida moderna: la tecnología que en el siglo XVIII, en el que él nació, no había, y la comida rápida, nada le gustaba más que ver su necesidad de alimento satisfecha de forma veloz; además eso que llamaban comida "chatarra" le fascinaba, cuando podía se escapaba a la ciudad, comía en esas cadenas de restaurantes, de las que hay cada cien metros, siempre terminaba aceptando todo lo que le ofrecía el cajero "por un euro más", pero fingía que lo pensaba, como la mayoría de las personas.

—¿Todo va bien? —preguntó Dohko.

—Depende qué es lo que tú interpretes por "bien"… —contestó a juego Aioros.

—Deja de jugar conmigo…

—Vale, vale, no te ofusques —comentó el griego encogiéndose de hombros, levantó el mapa astral con la constelación de Tauro y se la mostró— ¿Puedes verlo?... Aldebarán tiene las coordenadas exactas, el sujeto en cuestión debería tener quince años, sin embargo mucho me temo que o bien, no ha despertado su cosmos o… estamos buscando fallidamente a alguien que ya no está aquí… no en este mundo—mencionó contundente—. Shura se las apaña mejor que yo para hablar inglés, hace una semana que llegamos a Nueva York, pero no hemos obtenido nada…

—¿Dónde está el Preboste? —inquirió Dohko a quemarropa.

—En el Bronx…

—¿Y qué se supone que hace ahí, es ese un buen lugar para encontrar a un futuro caballero? —preguntó el chino frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya sabes cómo es de obstinado… por otra parte el resto de los aspirantes están dentro del protocolo _Gogos_(1) —rebuscó entre los archivos y comenzó a trasmitir: mapas astrales, fotos, y algunos datos de interés—. Schiller Antonov, ruso, desde los diez años se encuentra con Drake Maccione o Death Mask, como gustes, en Kiev, actualmente tiene catorce. Mycenae… no tiene apellido, en el Tíbet, de donde es oriundo, no se acostumbra tener apellido, desde los trece está con Aioria, actualmente tiene diecisiete. Fudō Singh, indio, desde los diez años está bajo la tutela de Shaka en Nueva Delhi, actualmente tiene catorce. Libra se encuentra vacante… —mencionó.

—De eso me encargo yo… —zanjó el asunto.

—Cómo quieras… —mencionó para proseguir—. Sonia… es italiana, esta chica… según la carta astral, que incluso consultamos con Shion, la información es correcta, el Arconte de Escorpión debe ser una mujer, pero no tenemos muchos datos de ella, desde los ocho años se encuentra con Milo, tiene actualmente doce, lo curioso en ella es que hay otra armadura que la reconoce, una armadura de plata, supongo que este expediente ya lo tienen ¿no?

—En efecto… pero de eso hablaremos después con el propio Milo.

—Bien… el último registro que tenemos es el de Tokisada Oshiro, japonés, desde los nueve años se encuentra con Camus en la isla de Shikoku, actualmente tiene trece, pero… con él existe el mismo problema que con Sonia, hay otra armadura que le reconoce como su portador… ¿realmente es esto posible, Dohko? —inquirió Aioros frunciendo el ceño.

—No debería ser así… sólo se puede nacer bajo una constelación, que en teoría es la que ustedes tienen notificada… de cualquier forma te agradecería que me hagas llegar lo que tengas de él…

—De acuerdo, estaremos una semana más aquí, si no localizamos al chico… creo que tendremos que volver al Santuario con las manos vacías.

—Han realizado una labor impecable Aioros… ahora manténganse con un perfil bajo y que los dioses les guarden.

—Así será…

—Cambio y fuera… —mencionó Dohko, como en las películas o en los libros, él se imaginaba a menudo diciendo "cambio y fuera".

Aioros suspiró y se quedó observando las fotos de Sonia y Tokisada.

Poco después entró Shura a la habitación del hotel, en silencio, como siempre. Aioros olvidó decirle a Dohko que lo cierto era que habían reñido, y que Shura había llegado tres días antes a Nueva York dejándolo sólo en París con Afrodita.

—He hablado con Dohko…

—Ah… qué bien…

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así?

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Así! Fingiendo que no pasa nada… cuando pasa todo… —le dijo cansado.

—Terminaremos esto como debemos y luego volveremos al Santuario… es todo, la misión se acabó…

—¿Y tú y yo?

—No me jodas con lo mismo, Aioros…

Aioros se llevó los dedos a las sienes tratando de no estallar y acabar por echarlo en la cama para arrancarle la ropa y montarlo como toro en celo; a lo largo de esos cuatro años lo único que había obtenido eran unas cuantas caricias de su parte para luego recibir su negativa, estaba verdaderamente cabreado y cansado por esa situación. Mientras más trataba de acercarse, más parecía retraerse el hispano, a veces por las noches mientras dormía inquieto le había parecido escuchar que murmuraba un nombre, pero no estaba seguro.

—Estás peor que novia virginal de pueblo…

—Muy gracioso… —el español terminó por apagarle la luz y dejarlo a oscuras, era de noche, y no se sentía con ganas de tener ningún escarceo amoroso con él, se fue al cuarto de baño para lavarse el rostro y los dientes—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no te puedo recordar?... —se preguntó.

Cuando salió pudo notar que Aioros ya estaba acostado en la cama que le correspondía, cubierto por las cobijas y dándole la espalda.

Siguió de largo hasta su cama, se sacó la ropa dejándola caer a un lado, en el piso, y se echó en la mullida cama.

A veces quería gritarle al griego que sí, que lo extrañaba, que siempre quiso volverlo a abrazar… que siempre quiso volver a tenerle a su lado… que lo sentía… más allá de lo confesable… pero no podía… sólo sabía que no debía hacer vínculos con nadie, no estaba seguro del porqué… pero sabía que acabaría jodiéndolo, a sus treinta y dos años aún seguía ahogado en esa sensación de correr para el lado contrario que el de Aioros.

Su diatriba mental se vio interrumpida por unos pequeños quejidos dentro de la habitación. Se quedó quieto aguzando el oído… y después le lanzó una almohada a Aioros.

—¡Coño, Aioros! ¿Pero qué carajo crees que haces? —le gritó indignado.

—Me facilito lo que tú no me quieres dar… en tu honor… —dijo entrecortadamente mientras su mano atendía la erección entre sus piernas, subiendo y bajando cadenciosamente.

—No me jodas, cabronazo de mierda… ¡Vete al baño! —profirió a punto de arrancarle justo eso que se estaba sobando tan empeñadamente.

Aioros sonrió de imaginar su rostro enrojecido por la ira y la pena… y pensó que así era justo como soñaba verle: enrojecido… pero de placer…

(1)Gogos – Gr. conducir.


	20. 20 Ignis

**XX. IGNIS** (Fuego)

(…) El frío escarba  
El miedo sube  
El árbol se seca  
El hombre se agrieta  
Los postigos golpean  
El miedo sube  
Ninguna palabra es bastante tierna  
Para traer de nuevo al hijo de los caminos  
Que se pierde en la cabeza  
De un hombre al borde de la estación (…)

Fragmento de _El camino de las estrellas marinas_, Tristan Tzara.

* * *

Afrodita se había tomado un tiempo, estaba cansado, estaba harto de tener que consultar sus movimientos y acciones con Aioros y con Shura, tenía el mapa astral en una mano y el expediente en la otra, el niño parisino: Ange Moreau… A. Moreau… Amor… Amor Gaunee, como lo había escuchado crear este anagrama de su propio nombre, se había llamado a sí mismo: Amor.

Algo en ese niño le parecía sumamente siniestro, y eso era mucho decir, incluso su cosmos parecía alterado, a menudo se preguntaba si el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban en la misma disyuntiva que él: dudando en si de verdad ese sería el mejor sucesor.

Esa pregunta le llevó a ausentarse unos días para volar a Kiev, quería encontrar a su viejo compañero de aventuras: a Drake Maccione, mejor conocido como Death Mask.

El encuentro le dejó dos cosas claras: que Death Mask seguía igual de desequilibrado y que había transferido aparte de su conocimiento, su propio desorden mental al niño que tenía consigo.

—Vaya, vaya… pero miren nada a más a quién tenemos aquí: al mismísimo Afrodita en persona… —murmuró el italiano apenas le vio aparecer— ¿Qué se te ha perdido? Déjame adivinar… estás en busca de nuevas semillas para cultivar rosas…

—No imbécil, parece ser que tu pequeño cerebro regresó a la vida con el mínimo de neuronas vivas necesarias ¿verdad?... —dijo mostrándole los dientes.

—¡Bah!... ¿a qué has venido? —inquirió de inmediato quitándose las protecciones de las muñecas, mismas que solía llevar durante el entrenamiento.

—¿De verdad no piensas volver?... Ni siquiera te dignaste en contestar… —comentó el groenlandés señalando con la mirada las notificaciones del Santuario, aún sin abrir desde quién sabe cuándo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿No es obvio? —se mofó—. Voy a hacer lo que quieren que haga: entrenar a ese niño y después… que se olviden de mí para siempre, ¿o acaso crees que estoy muy feliz de regresar a la vida para volverles a ver la cara a todos ustedes?

—Siempre tan ofuscado —se burló el Arconte de Piscis, tocando con la punta de los dedos una de las mejillas del italiano, tuvo ganas de abofetearlo sólo para verlo cabrearse.

Tomó asiento muy cómodamente sobre la mesa de lo que parecía el comedor, tenía una pierna cruzada elegantemente, jugaba con su pie rozando apenas una de las piernas de su compañero, le gustaba provocarlo, era tan animal el pobre.

Drake no se lo pensó dos veces y tiró de aquel pie que estaba cerca, casi hizo que Afrodita fuera a dar al piso, de no ser por los excelentes reflejos que tenía, a final de cuentas seguía siendo un guerrero. Se mordió los labios y sonrió complacido.

Poco después lo tenía, literal, encima; él acostado sobre la mesa, con los muslos abiertos recibiéndolo, un acto sexual salvaje e inclemente, jadeaba y sonreía mordaz. Afrodita pensó que Drake seguía siendo el idiota de siempre, seguía siendo el bruto de toda la vida, no era más que un campesino salvaje y él gozaba mórbido revolcarse con ese salvaje, encontraba cierta perversión en entregarse a la carnalidad con ese pueblerino, él… con toda su elegancia y buen gusto, gimiendo como poseso mientras era embestido sin piedad.

Finalizado su acto salvaje vio aparecer por ahí al adolescente que Drake estaba entrenando, tendría unos catorce años, ojos azules, la piel bronceada y el cabello claro… cubierto de cardenales, de mirada más bien siniestra y con un pasatiempo que al principio le pareció curioso y después bastante siniestro: el de lavarse las manos una y otra vez, el de cerciorarse de que estuviese suficientemente limpio.

Y fue más tarde cuando entendió el por qué… notó que la habitación de Schiller, así se llamaba ese joven, estaba intacta; tal parecía que nadie dormía ahí ni lo había hecho nunca, se sintió asqueado, Death Mask llevaba a saber cuánto tiempo abusando de ese niño hasta convertirlo en un reflejo suyo: lleno de rencor, de desprecio y con la extraña obsesión de estar "suficientemente limpio".

Puso pies en polvorosa un par de días después. Había tomado la decisión y así se la hizo saber a Shura, puesto que no tenía ganas de prender el maldito teléfono móvil se conformó con enviar un fax.

"_Bendiciones, mi muy flamante y estimado Preboste._

_Tras averiguar lo suficiente sobre esta pesada carga que encontraron a bien colocarme sobre los hombros, debo informarte que no se trata de un discípulo normal, en él solo hay oscuridad… supongo que tendrán tiempo para averiguarlo, tuvo una hermana mayor, de la cual no encuentro registro alguno y él mismo no habla mucho al respecto, únicamente refiere que gracias a ella, él desea ser un caballero poderoso… Noto la ambición desmedida en sus ojos, más allá de la que cualquiera de nosotros pudo tener, y eso ya es mucho decir. No le enseñaré las técnicas finales de Piscis, no me voy a arriesgar, quizás la armadura algún día sea suya, pero no será porque yo lo considere digno. Mientras pueda retendré la armadura dorada…_

_Sólo por comentar… creo que les caerá bien Schiller, es un estudiante… muy preparado."_

Temple Street, Hong Kong, China…

Dohko tenía al menos media hora siguiendo al efebo que andaba unos metros delante de él: aproximadamente quince años, atlético, era evidente que hacía ejercicio, cabello rojo como el fuego, de un color distinto al de Camus, distinto a ese tono rojo sangre, el del joven era como las llamas, aloque, ojos azules como turquesas, piel trigueña. Nadie pareció notar que el joven había robado un par de manzanas, una que iba mordisqueando despreocupadamente y otra que había guardado en su chaqueta. La calle del mercado más famoso de China, el mercado nocturno, estaba abarrotada de gente, era lógico que nadie se percatara de ese pequeño pillo.

Se adelantó lo suficiente por unas calles aledañas, entró en un callejón y lo esperó, una vez que el efebo pasó por ahí tiró de él con fuerza, lo arrojó callejón adentro, en vez de caer, como un gato el joven se colocó en posición de ataque, aún dominaba las artes marciales, motivo de alegría.

Le echó un vistazo frunciendo el ceño.

—_N__ǐ__ xi__ǎ__ng y__à__o sh__é__nme, hu__ǒ__ji_? —preguntó en chino tradicional, groseramente le había dicho "¿qué quieres, viejo?" arrugando su respingada y pecosa nariz.

—Jīn Genbu(1)… —contestó Dohko al borde de la carcajada.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas? Mi nombre es Yang Hao-cun…

—No puede ser… ¿Maestro Dohko?... —mientras más arrugaba el ceño más notoria era su colección de diminutas pecas.

(1)Jīn Genbu – Genbu es un nombre de origen japonés, aunque la información oficial indica que el personaje es de nacionalidad china. El nombre significa en dicho idioma "guerrero misterioso", el apellido chino Jīn significa "oro".


	21. 21 Vulnus

**XXI. VULNUS** (Herida)

(…) voy por tu talle como por un río,  
voy por tu cuerpo como por un bosque,  
como por un sendero en la montaña  
que en un abismo brusco se termina  
voy por tus pensamientos afilados  
y a la salida de tu blanca frente  
mi sombra despeñada se destroza,  
recojo mis fragmentos uno a uno  
y prosigo sin cuerpo, busco a tientas, (…)

Fragmento de _Piedra de Sol_, Octavio Paz.

* * *

Cuatro años de arduo entrenamiento, concentrado solamente en eso, eran en definitiva una patada en las bolas. Y no porque entrenar le molestara, al contrario, el melio encontraba reconfortante entrenar hasta el cansancio, se trataba de dos cosas: la primera que aquella niña, Sonia, no parecía tener la luz de Antares, es más ni siquiera estaba seguro de si la información era correcta, era cierto que tenía poder, disciplina, carácter, pero… distaba mucho de tener la luz de la constelación de Escorpión, además le cabreaba que se pusiera a repartir opiniones cuando lo veía fumando.

Lo segundo… lo segundo tenía un cariz más personal: se trataba de Camus, se trataba de ellos, de los dos… de alguna manera ninguno se aguantaba nada, eran como animales violentos, brutales, sinceros, exquisitos esclavos de una piel deseosa de ansiedad y placer… y con todo, había partido con la frialdad del marsellés que parecía no haber perdonado nunca lo que sucedió en el pasado.

Pero Milo prefiere verse muerto antes que sin Camus, es imposible para él dejar ese amor que siente por el francés, porque con todo, lo sigue amando, nunca dejó de sentir eso: amor.

A su regreso encontró relajante dejar a la chiquilla en Palestra, de todas maneras ellos, los discípulos, tendrían que completar una parte de su entrenamiento en la nueva escuelita para caballeros, cuatro años se habían pasado volando.

El joven pelirrojo caminaba al lado de Dohko, iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos; después de la reprimenda otorgada por el que fuera su anciano maestro, en una charla sin muchos detalles, le explicó por qué ahora lucía como un hombre cualquiera. Ahora iba pensativo debido a la información que le había dado.

—No puedes seguir vagando y rehuyendo tus responsabilidades… tienes el poder, puedes cambiar las cosas… puedes cambiar la historia… —puntualizó Dohko en ese andar silencioso.

—Nunca fui bueno, ni tampoco fui buen alumno… al contrario, creo que más bien fui una carga para usted, disto mucho de acercarme al poder de mi hermano mayor… —murmuró.

—Patrañas… sólo eres muy indisciplinado y desobligado, es cuestión de que tú quieras… es tu derecho… para ello eres un caballero de Atenea.

—Esa armadura no me pertenece…

—Es tuya… hay un lugar que deberías visitar… se llama Palestra… ahora más que nunca se necesitan guerreros de buen corazón, como tú… —le dijo con una sonrisa, el chino sabía que al menos ya había sembrado suficiente duda en él como para hacerlo volver a la orden, lo presentía, sacó un papel en donde venían las indicaciones del recinto de Palestra y se lo tendió—. Toma, no puedes seguir como un vagabundo y menos robando como un vulgar ladrón… ¿acaso yo te enseñé eso?

—No, maestro… —admitió apenado el adolescente mientras tomaba el papel y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

Más tarde mientras lo revisaba encontró que aparte de las indicaciones del dichoso lugar había algo más escrito en perfectos caracteres chinos:

"_Las grandes almas tienen voluntades; las débiles tan solo deseos."_

Era un viejo proverbio chino…

El melio llegó al Santuario encontrándolo en aparente tranquilidad, ese era el efecto arquitectónico que tenía ese lugar: sus imponentes construcciones de mármol parecían reinar en paz, sin embargo dentro de cada una de las moradas había más de un secreto dentro, secretos que ojalá fueran enterrados por taludes de tierra batida.

Su primera escala: Leo.

Supo que estaba ahí, lo sentía, casi escuchaba el _bom bom_ de su corazón, así de agudizados se habían convertido sus sentidos, aunque bien sabía que ningún Arconte de Escorpión los dominó con tal maestría como Zakros Oraios, el Arconte nacido en el siglo XVII.

Encontró a Aioria caminando de un lado a otro, a punto de cavar una zanja por ahí por donde andaba, seguía tan guapo como siempre, seguía tan atractivo que era imposible no sentirse fascinado.

—Vas a desgastar las baldosas que en más de dos mil años no se han desgastado… —le dijo el rubio recargado en una columna sonriendo.

—¡Milo!... ¿acaso es particularidad de los escorpiones entrar a hurtadillas? —le contestó deteniéndose en seco, se acercó hasta él y lo escrutó de cuerpo completo, acostumbraba hacer eso, olisqueo discretamente el aire: todo normal.

—Estabas muy ocupado refunfuñando y no te habrás dado cuenta… ¡Carajo! Recién llego y me encuentro contigo, para no variar, furioso, ¿ahora qué?... —dijo tocando inevitablemente sus cabellos castaños, seguían largos, hasta su cuello, ondulados de forma delicada.

—Nada…

—Mentiroso… ¿quién fue? ¿a quién hay que moler a golpes? —preguntó riendo.

No le dijo nada, no le dijo que estaba hasta la coronilla de Aioros y sus preguntas, de Aioros indagando como lo haría el FBI por la vida pasada de Shura.

—Entonces… ya va siendo hora de que me des la bienvenida que merezco… león de Nemea… —murmuró acercándose peligrosamente a él, lo suficiente para sentir su aliento contra la piel.

—¿A puntapiés? —ironizó divertido haciendo el gesto de morderlo pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

Milo había encontrado nostálgico vestir un _kitón_, a sus veintinueve años seguía poseyendo un cuerpo de líneas firmes, que se dibujaba perfecto a través del lino, lo portaba a la usanza antigua, con el _himatión_ encima y sujeto por una fíbula.

—Puntapiés serán los que te daré yo… —sacó la fíbula de oro, automáticamente el _himatión_ resbaló por su piel hasta el piso, el hombro derecho estaba descubierto, luego dejó caer el _kitón_, cayó como un suspiro, después el último lienzo, el que cubría su sexo… El ingenio del melio no tenía límites, Aioria negó con la cabeza mientras lo contemplaba en medio de su templo completamente desnudo— ¿Sólo vas a mirar? No me quité todo el ajuar para que me dejes así…

—Si alguien llega y nos encuentra tirados aquí… —comentó riéndose mientras lo atraía por la cintura y lo besaba iniciando la cadena de placer.

Unos días después, mientras Camus yacía con él en la cama, en Leo, comenzaron a discutir, a usar viejos recuerdos y nuevos recuerdos como armas arrojadizas el uno contra el otro.

—Estuviste con él… ¿no? —lanzó Aioria.

—Sí… ¿te molesta? —contestó con su autocontrol inhumano.

—¿No te sientes… ni tantito mal?... Yo me siento mal…

—Jajaja… buena broma Aioria… ¿tú? ¿sentirte mal? ¡Já!

—¿No te importa? —preguntó indignado el griego, temía escuchar la respuesta.

—No… ¿debería? —el marsellés se encogió de hombros.

Ahora más que nunca le parecía a Aioria que Camus estaba haciendo todo deliberadamente, parecía encontrar un mezquino placer en destazar a Milo en carne viva y a él de paso… aunque curiosamente sentía mucho más su saña en contra del melio… su frialdad… su belleza trágica… aún quedaba un atisbo de lo que fue en otro tiempo, pero parecía que el francés había sepultado todo eso bajo kilos de dolor y de rabia contenida.

Y él… estaba en medio del fuego cruzado, como la primera vez… sólo que en esta ocasión, él se estaba sintiendo más que nunca como el viento, que se mueve sin la voluntad del hombre, como el viento que no regresa, que no se repite nunca…

Decidió no volver a despertar al lado de nadie, nunca… follar sí… despertar con alguien no…

Una vez que se marchó el francés de la marejada de fuego por alguna razón incomprensible subió las escalinatas hacia Virgo; Shaka era el único que parecía no inmutarse ni meterse en líos, los años de meditación y de disciplina, sin duda habían rendido frutos.


	22. 22 Indignatio

**XXII. INDIGNATIO** (Furia)

(…) No necesito  
seguirte adonde estás ahora,  
hundido en la ponzoña de este campo, para  
saber la causa de tu huida, de tu humana  
pasión, de tu rabia: ¿por qué otra cosa  
dejarías caer todo aquello  
que has acumulado? (…)

Fragmento de _El espino_, Louise Elisabeth Glück.

* * *

Para rematar esa noche encontró al rubio encendiendo una narguile(1), una pipa de agua, aquello parecía sacado de algún cuento bizarro de Guy de Maupassant, frunció el ceño, tan concentrado estaba el rubio encendiendo la pipa que ni se dio cuenta de su presencia ahí.

Después el humo que desprendió cuando se llevó la boquilla a los labios… era un olor peculiar que él conocía gracias a sus noches de verbena popular en la ciudad.

Se le plantó enfrente, examinó la mesita donde estaba acomodada la narguile y vio ahí la hierba.

—¿Pero qué carajo crees que haces? —interrogó histérico, limpió la mesa con todo y la hierba, y arrojó eso al bote de basura más cercano.

Shaka lo contempló levantando una de sus cejas rubias cejas, parecía divertido.

—Yo aprecio su utilidad como relajante… no soy como ustedes que se meten todo lo que encuentran por nariz o boca… además, ¿no te parece un poco hipócrita de tu parte? —respondió enfatizando el "hipócrita".

—Para… Shaka… —declaró en un suspiro.

—Siéntate… —le ordenó.

Acto seguido el indio se levantó del cómodo cojín para vaciar una infusión de malva en una taza, la acercó hasta su improvisado huésped y se la dejó delante. Le contempló un instante y notó con una claridad absoluta el desconcierto de su cosmos.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió el griego olisqueando el contenido de la taza, su gusto era penetrante pero también dulzón.

—Malva… una infusión que acostumbro cuando me encuentro pensativo —declaró.

—¿Pensativo, eh? ¿Te parece que estoy pensativo? —preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Me parece que estás más que pensativo, incluso me parece que estás confundido, de otra manera no habrías subido a mi templo… —comentó tocando con sus delicados dedos las sienes de Aioria, éste dio un respingo pero se quedó quieto, eso solía hacerle Shaka cuando eran más jóvenes y cuando por alguna razón el ateniense se encontraba fuera de sus cabales, la sensación era reconfortante, pero no podía dejar de lado el pensar que eso sucedía cuando ellos dos estaban juntos.

Para el caballero de Virgo fue muy obvio que estaba otra vez metido en un turbio asunto emocional y sabía los nombres de quienes lo tenían así: Camus y Milo primero, después Aioros… y por último Kanon… el rechazo de Aioria hacia Kanon era evidente, lo exudaba.

—Eres como un volcán en erupción… lleno de emociones, tan contradictorias como intensas…

—¿Eso te parece malo? —interrogó con un hilo de voz mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

—No… no es malo o bueno… depende… pero hay algo en ti… a diferencia de los demás, tú has vuelto a la vida con la abertura de Brahma completamente expuesta, y eso no es común… si me permites la observación, Aioria, tú mismo estás propiciando tu propia tribulación… —observó mientras de pie tras él, a sus espaldas casi sintió el impulso de protegerlo, de vacunarlo contra sí mismo y contra todo aquello que le estaba dañando.

—¿La abertura de…?

—Se trata de una abertura en la parte alta del cráneo a través de la cual la luz u otras ondas de energía pueden entrar en el organismo humano, cuando sobreviene la muerte este camino dorado queda abierto cerrando cualquier otra abertura para permitir que la conciencia salga… en tu caso ese portal está abierto…

Aioria pensó entonces en que para él todo lo que parecía evidente, para el resto no lo era tanto… y no pudo evitar recapacitar en que desde su regreso se había sentido especialmente conectado hacia todo lo que le rodeaba, hacia todos los que estaban cerca de él.

Detuvo las manos de Shaka alejándolas de su piel y las mantuvo así un instante, no quería que él precisamente se enterara de todo aquello que le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

—He visto a tu discípulo, creo que fuiste el único que volvió con él… —cambió de tema drásticamente—, ¿ha sido como soñabas?

Shaka sonrió afectado y lo dejó estar, se sentó en el cojín a un lado de él.

—Puedes fingir que no pasa nada, que todo está bien… pero tú sabes que no es así… y mientras no lo enfrentes… —suspiró y luego simplemente le sonrió—. Eres muy terco como para escucharme… Sí, he vuelto con él, había ciertas cosas que me interesaba tratar con Shion, y sobre todo que él evaluara algo importante…

—¿Qué es un efebo muy guapo? ¿Sus ojos de distinto color? —soltó riéndose de la cara de fastidio de su compañero.

—No y aleja tus sucias manos de él, en general aleja toda tu humana presencia de él… —cortó de golpe—. Él no ha sido tocado por Buda… él es una reencarnación de Fudō Myō-ō, un dios que lucha contra el mal desde el mismo Infierno… he considerado inútil enviarle a Palestra y aunque Shion no ha estado de acuerdo, al final ha reconsiderado la labor que mi discípulo desea cumplir llevando su sabiduría y rezos al mundo…

—No lo dices convencido…

—Alguien con tanto afán por salvar a toda la humanidad…

—Eventualmente se enfrentará a la decepción… —completó Aioria.

—En efecto… y no estoy seguro de si será capaz de afrontar la decepción. —aceptó— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices de Mycenae?...

—Nació bajo _Algieba_, la estrella doble de Leo, no bajo _Regulus_, como yo… lo cual le dota de una capacidad de juicio más envidiable que la mía… no dudo que sea justo, pero… esa dualidad probablemente también nuble su visión de qué es realmente lo justo…

No fue sino hasta la madrugada que el ateniense se despidió de su viejo amigo, de su ex amante, la tranquilidad de su persona le había contagiado de paz profunda, al menos conciliaría rápido el sueño; sin embargo Shaka le había dicho algo cuando se despedía, y ese algo lo llenó de ironía…

—Aioria… yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia… pero… ¿por qué sigues ahí? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en repetir el patrón que atravesaste hace unos años? Perfectamente sabes que no tienes lugar entre ellos… —le aseguró.

Iba a contestarle unas cuantas maldiciones gitanas y otro par de ironías que se le venían a la boca para volcarlas con saña hacia él… pero se mordió la lengua, avanzó por el templo de la Virgen para salir.

—¿Por qué ahora quieres acercarte a mí, cuando antaño fuiste tú quien decidió correr años luz para alejarte?

Shaka iba a contestarle, pero la respuesta nunca la escuchó el Arconte de Leo… Aioria simplemente se había marchado dejándolo con el aire entre los labios y los puños apretados

—Porque he atravesado el tiempo sólo para decírtelo… —susurró.

(1)narguile – Pipa de agua también llamada _hookah_, _shisha_ o _cachimba_; se emplea para fumar hierbas diversas y/o tabaco, a veces se le añade zumo de frutas o licores. Se desconoce su origen proponiendo mayoritariamente el mismo en la India, China o Egipto.


	23. 23 Quattuor

**XXIII. QUATTUOR** (Cuatro)

(…) Tú eres la tumba en que el amor sepulto ahora vive,  
adornado con los trofeos de mis amores idos,  
que todas sus partes de mí a ti te dieron,

pues ese haber de muchos es tuyo ahora solo:  
Sus imágenes que amé las veo en ti  
y tú, con todos ellos, lo tienes todo del total de mí.

Fragmento de _Tu pecho está cargado con todos los corazones_, William Shakespeare.

* * *

_Sábado, 4:20 am…_

—¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan estúpido?! —bramó Camus escaleras arriba con la ropa manchada de sangre, no la suya, la de Aioria.

Milo llevaba todavía la navaja en la mano, la apretaba como un creyente apretaría una imagen cristiana, la sangre estaba completamente seca.

—¡¿Qué querías que hiciera, eh, qué me quedara de brazos cruzados?! —le contestó de vuelta, aquella discusión suya se había vuelto un parloteo inútil entre los templos de Libra y Escorpión.

—_Merde!_ A ti de verdad que no te funciona la puta cabeza… ¡Es tú culpa! ¡Todo es tu jodida culpa! ¿Sabes qué? por mí puedes asesinarte a pajas el resto de tu vida…

—No te vengas a hacer el mártir conmigo que no te va, hace muchos años dejó de surtir efecto Camus… —le dijo cruel y con el ego herido—. Y te apuesto lo que quieras a que no habrías ni sabido qué hacer con ese idiota… como si no te conociera… —dijo en son de burla refiriéndose a su acompañante de ocasión, visiblemente gay y visiblemente recogido de alguna mesa aledaña.

_Sábado 4:10 am…_

—Quédate… por favor… —le rogó el indio con las mejillas coloradas, apoyado en la breve otomana en la que estaban recostados. Aioria entre sus piernas, sin camisa, con una herida de cuatro pulgadas recién suturada en el costado izquierdo, le devolvió una mirada gélida, sus ojos verde esmeralda eran una caverna de emociones nada sanas.

—Si me quedo ya sabes para que será… —siseó.

—¿Eso quieres? ¿Sólo eso deseas?... —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño y a punto de echarlo a patadas él mismo.

—Sólo eso… y nada más —le aseguró gozando de la mezquindad de sus palabras—. Es lo único que deseo de ti… hace mucho tiempo pude haberte dicho que deseaba algo enserio, pero… ya no soy el crío de ese entonces…

—Sigues comportándote como uno, sigues hablando como uno y sigues pensando como uno —escupió Shaka sorteando los proyectiles venenosos del Arconte de Leo.

—Fuiste tú el cobarde de mierda no fui yo…

—¡Yo estaba luchando igual que tú! Estábamos en tiempos de guerra Aioria… —farfulló.

—Si quieres que me quede ya sabes qué deseo… y como sé que te las darás de santo… me voy, te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí hoy… —cortó por la sano levantándose de ahí y dejando tirada la camisa hecha girones, ensangrentada.

Shaka se dejó caer en la otomana, era evidente que Aioria no le había perdonado y encontraba placentero torturarlo y torturarse con ello.

_Sábado 3:33 am…_

El griego se perdía en un camino de saliva trazado desde la clavícula del rubio hasta el cuello, su aliento iba secando lentamente el camino húmedo provocando que su compañero sintiera un escalofrío imposible de ignorar, la electricidad le estaba llevando a recordar la peligrosa frecuencia de esa sensación… de antaño.

Y sí… quería que siguiera, que no se detuviera, que le llevara al paroxismo como antes…

Instintivamente sus piernas aflojaron la tensión, y pronto tuvo encima al Arconte de Leo haciéndole sentir que lo deseaba.

_Sábado 3:16 am…_

Lo suturó por completo, inspeccionaba la perfección de su costura como si se tratara de una especie de fino lienzo bordado. Sin embargo, para Shaka no pasó desapercibida la ligera desnudez del griego, se perdía en las líneas puras de su cuerpo, en cada camino, en cada músculo, su mano estaba reposando discretamente sobre su abdomen y no quería quitarla de ahí, subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración agitada del ateniense, pero… no se dio cuenta de que su compañero ya ni siquiera estaba respirando agitado por el dolor… no… estaba agitado por lo que su atribulada mente estaba pensando cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba observando con deseo…

Deseo…

Eso que creyó jamás despertaría de nuevo en él…

Lo jaló hacia sí y lo besó sin previo aviso…

Él le correspondió… un beso que sabía a sangre, a alcohol… a muchos años de silencio.

_Sábado 2:52 am…_

Aioria estaba apretando los dientes mientras la herida en su costado sangraba, las primeras capas de la epidermis estaban abiertas, la carne rojiza asomaba y la sangre escurría en un vendaval sin discreción.

—Quédate quieto, voy a tener que suturarte… —dictaminó Shaka echándole sobre la piel el alcohol en bruto.

—¡Mierda! ¡No me digas que me esté quieto si me estás cocinando la herida con esa porquería!...

—Cierra la boca y deja de aullar, ¿ya viste la hora?... se supone que no deberían estar metiéndose en esta clase de problemas… —le reprendió mientras atravesaba la piel con la aguja estéril y el hilo.

Los gritos de Milo y Camus se extraviaban en la parte trasera del templo de Virgo.

_Sábado 2:30 am…_

Milo y Camus llevaban a Aioria casi arrastras: un digno fardo dorado, tenía los labios sangrantes y la herida en su costado no paraba de gotear el líquido vital. Cada uno le sujetaba por un costado evitando que rodara escaleras abajo, el melio tenía la navaja en la mano, aún abierta y aún cubierta de sangre, ni siquiera recordaba porque la tenía él.

—De no haber hecho estupideces Milo, esto no habría pasado… —recriminó el marsellés, su cabello estaba revuelto, como una maraña roja en su cabeza, era impensable que el cabello hasta los hombros se enredara tanto, pero era obvio después de esa trifulca.

—Cierra la boca… ¡Ni siquiera ha sido mi culpa! ¡Él se ha metido! —trató de limpiar un poco su honor, aunque íntimamente sabía que sí había sido su responsabilidad.

—No tendría por qué salir herido por tus idioteces…

—¿Por qué no cierran el maldito pico los dos? —intervino de mal talante el ojiverde apenas conservando el equilibrio y harto de escuchar sus necedades.

_Sábado 1:50 am…_

—¡Atrévete a repetir eso, puto de mierda! —la voz del melio retumbó los breves muros del callejón, estaba perdiendo el control, incluso el aguijón escarlata de su dedo índice estaba aflorando delante de civiles.

¡Civiles!

La batalla campal comenzó ahí, golpes, aullidos y Aioria tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Milo y evitar que hiciera una idiotez, una más de las que ya llevaba esa noche.

En algún momento, no supo cuándo, Camus que les había dejado ahí en medio del terreno hostil de vil pelea callejera, había regresado y trataba de quitarle a alguien de encima, ni siquiera le dolió, simplemente empezó a sentir que algo húmedo le escurría por un costado, cuando Milo se volvió se dio cuenta… se lanzó contra el tipo al que le tiró de menos los primeros cinco dientes y le quitó la navaja de la mano retorciéndole la muñeca.

—Joder… Aioria… ¿estás bien? —le preguntó culpable, el ojo izquierdo del melio estaba completamente derramado.

_Sábado 1:23 am…_

—¿Lo ves? ¿Lo alcanzas a ver desde aquí? Yo no veo una mierda… ¿está hablando con ese tipo verdad? El de la barra… visiblemente pasivo… —dijo fastidiado el melio echándose para atrás un mechón rubio que caía con insistencia por su frente.

—Qué más da, Milo… creo que será mejor que nos vayamos…

—Venirnos a encontrar al francés de mierda en el mismo bar… ¡Menuda suerte! —dijo vaciando de un trago el whisky que recién le habían servido.

—Vámonos…

—No… es más… voy a echarles a perder la noche tal como ellos me la están echando a perder a mí…

Y luego el Melio se perdió entre la multitud, lo siguiente que escuchó Aioria fue el inconfundible ruido de las botellas al romperse.

_Viernes 11:00 pm…_

—¿Cara o cruz? —inquirió el rubio con una sonrisa provocativa.

—Estamos jodidos… ¿sabes?... los dos… —contestó con un dejo de amargura el ateniense—. Vale, cara nos vamos, cruz nos quedamos…

—Estoy de acuerdo amigo mío… —alargó la mano al estéreo de Aioria y subió el volumen, sonaba una canción animada que últimamente estaba de moda.

_Like the legend of the phoenix  
Our ends were beginning  
What keeps the planet spinning  
The force from the beginning  
We've come too far  
To give up who we are_(1)

Lanzó la moneda al aire y ésta cayó hasta los pies de Aioria con la cara hacia arriba, ambos sonrieron.

—Bueno… nos vamos… así que… oye, anímate y quita esa cara de pocos amigos ¿o quieres que te la quite yo? —comentó con lascivia mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo empujaba por las nalgas hacia él.

Aioria rio y lo empujó a un lado.

—Si no dejas de calentarme las bolas olvídate de salir…

El melio subió aún más la música mientras se reía a carcajadas, adoraba a ese hombre más allá de cualquier razón, lo adoraba porque era su amigo, su hermano, su _parabatai_.

(1)La canción que escuchan en la radio es _Get Lucky_, de Daft Punk, incluida en el álbum _Random Access Memories_, 2013.


	24. 24 Vinculis

**XXIV. VINCULIS** (Lazos)

(…) Olvidé si tú me avergonzaste alguna vez, volviéndome  
tu cara cuando yo te desnudaba mi corazón.  
Sólo recuerdo las palabras que tropezaron en el temblor de tus labios;  
las sombras de arrebatada pasión de tus ojos oscuros, como las alas  
de un pájaro que busca su nido en el crepúsculo.  
Olvidé que tú te acordabas, y vine. (…)

Fragmento de _Gitanjali, VIII_, Rabindranath Tagore.

* * *

—¿Cómo sigues, _mon lion_? —indagó el marsellés con un dejo de amabilidad inusitada, extraña en él, mientras le daba un sorbo al humeante café en su taza favorita.

—Bien… mucho mejor… la herida ha cerrado completamente—contestó analizando parte a parte su lenguaje corporal, tan difícil de leer, si antes era complicado, ahora lo era más.

—¿Por qué no te creo?, no pareces convencido…

—Camus… quiero preguntarte algo, pero quiero que me contestes con la verdad… —le pidió enfático.

—La verdad… la verdad depende de muchas cosas, no hay verdad absoluta… —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Déjate de máscaras por una vez, al menos déjate de máscaras conmigo…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Camus… ¿tú recuerdas todo lo que sucedió… con Milo y conmigo… lo que sucedió antes de que Hyoga acreditara la prueba de Bóreas? —dijo a quemarropa el ateniense.

—Lo recuerdo… recuerdo que estaba furioso por Milo y sus estupideces… —soltó implacable—, recuerdo lo que sucedió contigo, que tú y yo acabamos en la cama, aquí mismo, en mi templo, estabas furioso también con él… ¿a qué viene todo esto? —inquirió con un gesto de desagrado.

—Volviste con él, con Milo…

—¡Por supuesto que no! Al final yo me encontraba solo, solo como un ratón asustado… era un ingenuo.

La confesión de Camus le dejó helado, tal como pensaba, no recordaba completamente, había olvidado que al final Aioria le había dejado libre y que el marsellés había perdonado poco después a Milo… pero eso no parecía figurar entre sus recuerdos.

—¿No recuerdas lo que me pediste antes de que los caballeros de bronce llegaran al Santuario?

Guardó silencio, un silencio incómodo.

—¿Qué afán tienes por seguir escarbando en la herida, Aioria?

—Me diste algo, antes de que comenzara la guerra contra Saga y su rebelión… estuviste antes en el templo de Milo, y luego bajaste al quinto templo… yo me encontraba dominado por Saga… cuando desperté después de… matar a Casios, encontré esto tirado…

Sacó de su bolsillo el anillo de oro del Arconte de Acuario, lo dejó sobre la mesa, delante del marsellés quién parece desaparecer a causa de esa sola presencia en su mesa de caoba para cobrar rasgos indefinidos, alargó los dedos para tomarlo en su mano, su mismo sufrimiento se lo impide, multiplicándose, como un obstáculo invisible. Aioria entiende que Camus vagamente intuye por qué lo tiene, pero no recuerda del todo… lo deja un instante ahí, como prueba contundente antes de guardarlo de nueva cuenta.

—Para con todo esto Aioria, ¿qué pretendes realmente?

—Tus manos… tienen las mismas marcas rojas que tenían años atrás, cuando tú y yo éramos amantes….y son las mismas marcas que Milo tiene, idénticas… —musitó.

—¡Tú descubriste algo, aquella noche cuando subiste a buscar a Atenea! Pero lo ocultaste… sospecho que era algo referente a Milo y a mí, ¿verdad? —esta vez fue Camus quien lo arrinconaba con preguntas.

Aioria había jurado esa noche no hablar de eso, ni a uno ni a otro, había prometido no mencionar que en efecto sobre ellos pendía un juramento de dos amantes tiempo atrás, un juramento impío entre dos guerreros del siglo XVIII, Kardia y Dègel; lo había jurado a sí mismo y se iría con eso a la tumba.

—Tal como te lo dije, lo único que encontré fueron viejos registros en los Anales, y por supuesto de Atenea no había ni un suspiro… Camus… ¿qué sucede con Milo?

—¿Suceder de qué?

—Tú y él…

—Nada, eso sucede… ¡Nada! —exclamó azotando la taza de café que tenía en la mano vertiendo parte de su contenido por la mesa.

—¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en hacerle la vida miserable?

—¡Miserable! ¿Te atreves a decir que yo hago su vida miserable? ¿Qué hay de ti Aioria, por qué no me dices de una vez qué hay de ti? —gritó colérico.

—Él es mi amigo, siempre lo ha sido… aún ahora, a pesar de todo lo que nos hicimos mutuamente, a pesar de lo que está pasando aquí… él es mi amigo.

—Qué poético… o qué patético debería decir.

—Te darás cuenta tarde o temprano de que te has estado equivocando con él, Camus… tú…

—¡Basta! Te pido que te marches, si has venido a intervenir por él, no lo intentes, no hay nada que decir ni nada que pensar.

Aioria se puso de pie, negó con la cabeza, tenía los puños apretados y deseaba más que cualquier cosa azotar esa cabeza pelirroja contra la preciosa mesa carísima para hacerle recordar quién era antes, para pedirle a ese Camus que volviera.

Observa esa imagen, parte de su corazón, que fue su amor, que es el mismo, incendiándose como una pobre ofrenda en un altar que carece de divinidad, como una hecatombe dedicada a un dios que no existe; es dolor y compasión de sí mismo.

Al darse la vuelta alcanzó a escuchar los discretos sollozos de Camus Etienne Valois, los sollozos que se ahogaban en sus labios y que le desgarraban por dentro, hubiese deseado consolarle, pero sabía que Camus esta vez estaba solo… y que a él no le correspondía mover las piezas de ese ajedrez, al menos no de momento.

Él mismo estaba hecho un desastre, como esas zonas por donde ha pasado un huracán destrozando todo a su paso.

Afortunadamente Aioros estaba con Shion en Starhill, por ello no tendría que enfrentarse a su acoso referente a Shura, estaba cansado de escuchar la misma historia, estaba hasta la coronilla y de no ser porque se trataba de su hermano, seguramente ya habrían acabado mal.

Sólo que ese día de confesiones e historias oscuras no terminaba aún, aún le faltaba pasar por el octavo templo.

—Solicito el permiso de… —estaba repitiendo la petición de cortesía para atravesar el templo del Escorpión, el melio llevaba días huyéndole, desde la pelea en la cual había salido herido, sospechaba que le estaba evitando por la posterior discusión con Camus, y no quería imaginar que el mismo Camus le había soltado alguna gracia de las que acostumbraba, pero referente a él.

—Pasa y déjate de bobadas… —cortó tajante el rubio.

—Hace días que no te veo… Un ¿cómo estás, cómo te sientes? estaría bien… —bromeó el ateniense.

—¿De dónde vienes? Shion no está, tu hermano tampoco, ni Shura, ni Afrodita… así que… supongo que vienes de ver a Camus…

—¡Brillas de inteligente!

Milo se plantó delante de él con los brazos cruzados y una mirada amenazadora; sin embargo Aioria no se movió, no se echó para atrás, observó sus ojos, turquesas que relampagueaban.

—Te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez… y espero que tengas el valor de contestarme con la verdad, al menos en honor a todos los años que tenemos juntos…

—¿Qué sucede Milo? Habla ya… sabes que me fastidian las…

—¿Te estás acostando con Camus otra vez?

—¿Qué mierda estás farfullando…? ¿De dónde sacaste esa brillante conclusión? —mintió y aunque fingió que estaba indignado, lo cierto era que por primera vez durante esos años deseó ser descubierto y dejar de cargar esa maldita vida doble a cuestas.

—¡Contesta! ¿Te estás acostando otra vez con él? —esta vez el melio le sujetó del cuello para azotarlo contra una de las columnas del templo, pareció que toda la estructura se vendría abajo— ¡Habla!

—No… no lo hago…

Milo cerró los ojos y lo soltó, negó vehemente, clavó la mirada en los ojos verde esmeralda del león, sostuvo su mirada y luego le dejó ahí confundido y casi resbalando por la columna.

—¿En qué momento te volviste un mentiroso… amigo? —le preguntó apenas volviendo un poco el rostro, en sus labios, en esa pregunta, la palabra "amigo" sonaba a sarcasmo, se volvió una vez más, pero en sus ojos ya no había odio sino dolor, el dolor de la traición—. Supongo que sabes que puedo detectar los latidos de tu corazón… nunca he ocupado esa habilidad contigo, porque eras mi amigo… porque no tendría razones para hacerlo… cuando mientes los latidos incrementan, como justo ahora te está pasando…

Y su pregunta halla en sí misma la desconsoladora respuesta… ahora: una soledad sin fronteras.


	25. 25 Deceptionem

**XXV. DECEPTIONEM** (Engaño)

Roto, casi ciego, rabioso, aniquilado,  
hueco como un tambor al que golpea la vida,  
sin nadie pero solo,  
respondiendo las mismas palabras para las mismas  
cosas siempre,  
muriendo absurdamente, llorando como niña, asqueado. (…)

Fragmento de _El llanto fracasado_, Jaime Sabines.

* * *

Adelphos se había convertido en la persona más cercana a Kanon, y no por otra cosa sino porque compartían las noches calurosas o friolentas en el Santuario de Atenea, compartían sus respectivas soledades y compartían el calor de sus cuerpos; el otrora efebo se había convertido en un adulto, ya no tenía dieciséis sino veinte, su amante tenía treinta y seis, compartían el perfecto vínculo entre _erastes_ y _eromenoi_.

Sin embargo su idílica estabilidad se había visto catapultada hacia otro lado cuando apareció le tercer hombre en cuestión, no su hermano gemelo, porque hasta eso lo entendía del todo, no… otro caballero, el que una vez se dijo "le perdonó la vida", el que tenía la piadosa técnica de ofrecer la rendición o la muerte: Milo Kyrgiakos, el Arconte de Escorpión.

Era cierto, estaba muerto de celos, enfermo de celos. Lo que empezó por una visita de cortesía por parte de Milo, para indagar sobre el estado de salud de Saga, ahora se había convertido en una presencia habitual.

Pero Adelphos no iba a permitir que le robaran lo que con tanto trabajo cuidó todos esos años: la tranquilidad de Kanon, el arcadio.

Caminaba furioso atravesando los templos dorados, precisamente franqueaba Escorpión cuando chocó contra el Arconte de Leo y fue a parar de nalgas contra el piso.

El joven paje enrojeció completamente, se levantó de inmediato e hizo una respetuosa inclinación ante el caballero dorado de Leo.

—Disculpe mi torpeza, Arconte de Leo, ha sido mi culpa, yo no he mirado por donde voy… —admitió colorado como tomate.

Aioria simplemente rió.

—¿Estás bien? ¿O es que sólo querías comprobar la firmeza de estas baldosas? —respondió en son de broma.

—Sí, me encuentro bien… —entonces el joven recordó que precisamente Aioria era el mejor amigo, y se decía que amante, de Milo, justo ahora Hera le daba la oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un tiro—. Iba presuroso a la fiesta de la Primer Cosecha, dado que el Señor Kanon ahora me ha disculpado de mis obligaciones…

—¡Ah! Vaya… cuando era más joven que tú ahora solía disfrutar mucho esa fiesta… y sobre todo a las jovencitas que… en fin, ¿Kanon te ha despachado así sin más? Yo que él no te dejaría andar por ahí solo… —comentó haciendo sonar aquello como un cumplido.

Adelphos sonrió tímido, como sabía que les gustaba a esos hombres que se portaran los chicos a los que cortejaban, y había tenido razón en hacerlo, ciertamente había aprendido muchas cosas del arcadio.

—Gracias… ahora mismo se dirigía a su _oikos_(1) con el Arconte de Escorpión.

—Entiendo, ten cuidado y procura no volver tan tarde, ya sabes que aquí el tiempo es oro… —comentó ocultando su desazón.

—Por supuesto Señor, que Atenea le guarde… —comentó con dulzura y se marchó con una sonrisa diabólica en su bello rostro, había cumplido su cometido.

Aioria estaba furioso, no tardó mucho en seguir el camino que llevaba al viejo _oikos_ de los gemelos, sabía que poseían esa antigua casa situada en las afueras del Santuario, había pertenecido a su familia desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Días sin hablar con el melio y ahora se venía a enterar de que estaba liado con Kanon, justamente con él. La sangre le hervía de furia, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar eso, no con el arcadio, no después de que les había echado a perder la vida a él mismo y a Aioros… porque él lo recordaba, claro como el agua, él no lo perdonó y nunca lo haría.

Había llegado el momento de zanjar viejos rencores. Las claridades sonoras que suspendían su vida eran resultantes de su propia acción sobre el mundo.

Se quedó oculto, el tiempo suficiente para escuchar el concierto de gemidos del melio, apretaba los puños hasta enrojecer las palmas de las manos, poco después vio salir al rubio de ahí, tan campante como siempre, encendió un cigarrillo y tomó el camino hacia la ciudad.

Aioria salió de su escondite, en donde estaba agazapado, como un león cazando a su presa, esperando, sólo esperando el momento oportuno.

Se internó en la antigua casa hasta llegar a la habitaciones, ahí lo encontró acostado envuelto entre las blancas sábanas, con su cabello largo desparramado, evidentemente desnudo, parecía dormitar.

Lo pescó por el cabello sorpresivamente levantándolo y arrojándolo fuera del lecho con la sábana todavía aferrada al cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre Aioria, en verdad has perdido el juicio?! —jadeó el otro poniéndose en pie enredando ridículamente el lienzo que era lo único que lo cubría.

—Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente desde hace muchos años… —declaró amenazador, concentrando una buena cantidad de energía en su puño y lanzándola sin piedad hacia Kanon.

Apenas lo esquivó saltando a tiempo.

—¡Já! ¿Estás molesto por tu amiguito? —inquirió cínicamente.

—Eso sólo es la punta del iceberg… ¿Por qué no hablamos de una noche lluviosa de hace catorce años? —contestó volviendo a lanzar su poder pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza logrando que el arcadio saliese despedido derrumbando el muro a sus espaldas y que fuera a parar sobre la arena de la playa.

Kanon al darse cuenta de que en verdad Aioria no estaba fanfarroneando comenzó a encender su cosmos formando una corriente que agitaba sus cabellos alrededor, si quería pelea, pelea iba a tener…

Un instante después el cosmos del león se había incendiado hasta el séptimo sentido, la colisión de ambos contrincantes fue francamente perceptible para Milo que sólo había avanzado la mitad del camino, soltó el cigarrillo que traía entre los labios y dio la vuelta corriendo de regreso, sabía perfectamente de quién era una tercera energía que se estaba acercando al _oikos_ de Kanon.

—¡Maldita sea ateniense! —jadeó el melio.

—Por ahí empezamos si quieres Aioria… —se burló el arcadio.

—¡Tenía sólo quince años, Kanon! Y no conforme con ello también engañaste a Aioros… ¡Todo por la estúpida venganza contra tu hermano! —gritó.

—¡Tú fuiste a buscar precisamente eso al templo de Géminis! No me puedes culpar por haberte dado lo que querías… —se burló cínicamente— ¿Cómo es que recuerdas lo que pasó? Saga te borró la memoria…

—¡Ni siquiera sabía que Saga tuviese un hermano gemelo… y esa noche aparte de enterarme de que aquél que me tenía empinado en el sillón eras tú, me entero que también te acostaste con mi hermano fingiendo ser Saga! —bramó iracundo lanzando su rayo de plasma que golpeo al descuidado Kanon, éste barrió un camino con su cuerpo sobre la arena.

Mientras se recuperaba Aioria caminó como un león antes de saltar sobre su presa, se acercó hasta donde estaba tendido y le puso un pie en el cuello, ahogándolo.

—Lo recuerdo porque a pesar de que Saga me borró la memoria esa noche… cuando volví a la vida todo aquello oculto en mi mente volvió… sí Kanon… recuerdo con claridad lo que pasó… —siseó, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban llenos de rencor—. Podrás parecer arrepentido, podrás haber sido perdonado por unos cuantos… pero para mí sigues siendo un desertor, un traidor...

Milo había llegado hasta la playa y se encontraba oculto entre la maleza, había escuchado lo suficiente, había escuchado un secreto que Aioria mantuvo oculto todos esos años… y del cual jamás le habló a nadie, ahora entendía porque detestaba tanto estar cerca de Kanon o del mismo Saga… ahora entendía un poco más de aquel hombre que era su amigo… y que ahora, le parecía, ni siquiera reconocía del todo.

—A ti no te debo nada, Aioria… tienes veintinueve años… no me vengas ahora con esto como si fueras un crío todavía… si esperas que me eche a llorar por el pasado… puedes quedarte esperando…

—Muy propio de ti… no esperaba nada… —comentó el ateniense con cierta sonrisa escalofriante en los labios—. Diré que tuve que matarte, que te volviste loco como tu hermano… y tuve que eliminarte cuando amenazabas con querer matar a Atenea…

Kanon lo observó quieto, tratando de respirar, supo que hablaba enserio, que si no se libraba ahora Aioria sería capaz de masacrarlo, pero… él tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar…

Milo se quedó boquiabierto estaba por dar un paso hacia adelante para detener toda esa locura cuando le vio acercarse, la figura inconfundible, su rostro adusto, el mismo andar de siempre… y esa forma fantasmagórica bastó lo suficiente para dejarle quieto simplemente observando…

(1)oikos – Dependiendo el contexto puede significar "familia" o "casa" dentro de la antigua Grecia, aquí es tomado el significado segundo, es decir "casa".


	26. 26 Malignavérunt

**XXVI. MALIGNAVÉRUNT **(Malévolo)

Vi su sangre tibia manchar el mar inmenso  
Como un sol herido que naufraga victorioso  
Dejando por detrás la nada y la demencia;  
Lo vi tragado por la noche que comienza  
Y luego ya no vi más lo que era mi corazón.

Fragmento de _Las caridades de Alcipio_, Marguerite Yourcenar.

* * *

—Es fácil Kanon… puedes largarte del Santuario o puedo ejecutarte aquí… tú decides…

—No… ni hablar… ninguna de las dos… —jadeó el arcadio —, resulta que no me voy a dejar matar… tanto si te parece como si no…

La dimensión en la que estaban ambos empezó a desdibujarse con sombría claridad, Aioria saltó a la velocidad de la luz apenas a tiempo, el golpe que iba dirigido hacia él, la _Explosión de Galaxias_, no llegó a incrustársele en el cuerpo.

Se quedó en la perfecta posición ofensiva y defensiva infranqueable, los años y las innumerables batallas le concedieron la perfección de la propia técnica de Leo.

—No pensé que despertaras nunca de tu letargo… —contestó la voz sensual del ateniense.

—Yo tampoco lo esperaba… pero él… a quién quieres matar fue quien me devolvió el _thymos_(1) al cuerpo… entenderás entonces que no voy a permitir que le asesines… —respondió Saga con su voz siempre calma, el tono sin color alguno, parco, como toda la vida.

—Si insistes en proteger a este hombre entonces tendré que matarlos a ambos… —declaró incendiando su cosmos al límite una segunda vez.

La distorsión de dimensiones comenzaba a ser palpable, el mismo Saga se interpuso entre su presa y él y eso… era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Kanon se había reincorporado y contemplaba a Saga, al fin lo que tanto había deseado sucedió, y también lo que mucho temía: el verle de nuevo en pie, su segundo, su otra mitad…

Kanon adoptó la misma posición que Saga, ambos al mismo tiempo trazaban con las manos las estrellas de Géminis, como un espectáculo macabramente ensayado.

"_Hijos de perra… si me descuido aunque sólo sea un milisegundo, no quedará nada de mí…_" pensó en silencio.

—Tan jodida está la situación que me veo en la penosa necesidad de participar de su fiesta, así que… somos dos contra dos… —la voz del melio contestó desde algún punto desconocido, salió de su escondite y se colocó a un lado del león de Nemea, Aioria le observó un instante, breve pero significativo.

—Aioria… sé que nada de lo que diga ahora puede hacerte cambiar de parecer, sé perfectamente cuáles son mis crímenes y mis pecados… sin embargo te pido que razones… yo no lo voy a dejar morir en tus manos y él —señaló al rubio Arconte de Escorpión—. No te va a dejar morir… así que terminemos ya con esto…

El león respiraba agitado.

Esa respuesta era la expresión de lo que ocasiona la acusación y la condena: el correr de la sangre, la cerrazón de la angustia. El eco de palabras e ideas continúa llenando la tempestad que su mente obnubilada ha generado.

Saga rompió su posición de guardia, sabía que estaba terminado, que era todo… Aioria compartía el mismo corazón amable de su hermano, sabía bien que en el fondo, a pesar de ser como una tormenta de relámpagos, ante todo tenía un buen corazón. Bastaba echarle un vistazo para saberlo, no se tenía que ser un gran sabio para notar que de no ser así, su compañero, Milo, no lo defendería de esa forma tan apasionada. Había muchos quienes lo amaban por ser así…

El arcadio recién liberado de su propia mente se volvió a su hermano, contempló las heridas inflingidas, esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—Gracias… —murmuró—. Pero ahora hay algo más que debes hacer antes de quedar tendido aquí como un grano más de arena…

Aioria les contempló quieto, tratando de evaluar la situación, tratando de entenderla… era irónico, irónico que justo ahora pudiera descubrir cierta justicia en las palabras de Saga, bajó los puños y les dejó marcharse. Milo a su lado guardaba silencio hasta que le tomó por el hombro.

—Vámonos… no hay más por hacer aquí, regresemos al Santuario… —le dijo a secas.

Dohko se encontraba entretenido revisando el pulso de Saga y observando la dilatación de sus pupilas con una pequeña lamparilla, y era curioso, el arcadio esperaba paciente aunque serio, mientras el otro se encargaba de husmearlo a fondo.

—¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Mareo?

—Con que no me preguntes si tengo vómito, eso ya suena a algo muy raro… —le contestó lacónico—. La verdad es que no puedo decir que me sienta mal de nada… simplemente… me siento como alguien que ha vuelto a su cuerpo después de mil años.

—La verdad es que es sorpresivo, para ti y para el resto… Shion intentó de muchas maneras traerte de vuelta, pero… no pudo entrar en tu mente, encontraba oposición de tu parte… —explicó Dohko con una sonrisa franca.

—Lo sé… alguien más me ayudó… —mencionó observando a Kanon quien esperaba recargado en la puerta.

—¿Te ha dicho lo que ha pasado?

—Sí, brevemente, pero estoy al tanto.

Hablaron un rato más hasta que finalmente el antiguo caballero de Libra se marchó dejando a ambos hermanos a solas.

Kanon se acercó a él, estaba maravillado, ansioso, y ahora que lo tenía finalmente de frente no encontraba palabras para expresarse, ambos guardaban silencio, era un proceso de evolución espiritual, una gnosis, que va de lo negativo a lo positivo, de la oscuridad a la luz.

—De no ser por ti no sé cuánto tiempo más hubiese pasado encerrado en mi propio cuerpo…

—¿Sabías que era yo?

—En alguna parte de mi conciencia fragmentada sabía que eras tú… ahora deberás hacer algo más por mí, lo necesito…

—¿De qué se trata?

—Hay alguien a quién debes encontrar… al siguiente heredero de Géminis… —pronunció las palabras con cuidado, conocía de antemano la negativa a la que se enfrentaría por parte de Kanon.

—No puedo hacer eso… el caballero dorado eres tú, no yo…

—Lo sé, pero no soy el más adecuado para esa labor, lo he hablado con Dohko, él está de acuerdo y supongo que el Patriarca también lo estará, además… —tragó saliva con trabajo—, sé bien de tu lealtad hacia Atenea, has velado por ella todo este tiempo, es tu derecho, la armadura de géminis te reconoce a ti… yo no soy digno de ella, ya no…

—Esto ya lo planeaste entonces… —señaló de mal talante—. No quiero alejarme… no quiero…

—Serás de más valor fungiendo como un caballero que siendo un simple sirviente de la orden.

A regañadientes Kanon aceptó partir a Inglaterra a buscar a la heredera de Géminis, la última guerrera de esa estirpe de seres ajenos a la humanidad pero tan frágiles como cualquiera… su hermano gemelo permanecería entre Grecia y Japón dirigiendo los esfuerzos de la Fundación Graude, partía con la promesa de esa noche volverse a encontrar una vez más en el templo de los gemelos y zanjar de una vez todo aquello que les había separado y que les había unido también.

(1)thymos – En la antigüedad este concepto se refería al espíritu, al alma dentro del cristianismo.


	27. 27 Oratiónem

** XXVII. ORATIÓNEM** (Plegaria)

(…) Y en las noches de luna imaginaria  
sueña con la mujer imaginaria  
que le brindó su amor imaginario  
vuelve a sentir ese mismo dolor  
ese mismo placer imaginario  
y vuelve a palpitar  
el corazón del hombre imaginario.

Fragmento de _El hombre imaginario_, Nicanor Parra.

* * *

Le lavaba las heridas en silencio, quitaba con cuidado la arena de aquellas minúsculas regadas por su rostro moreno, el pequeño balde con agua estaba teñido de rojo por la sangre y el algodón que tenía en los dedos era una nube teñida en carmesí, Aioria estaba quieto sentado en la comodidad de su viejo clino, mismo que mucho antes ambos habían compartido y, a esas alturas, pensaba que quién sabe con quienes más lo había hecho.

Se deshizo de esas ideas, estaba furioso y herido por su traición, una vez más, pero también sentía que el dolor que llevaba arrastrando Aioria era mucho más complejo y más difícil de erradicar que todo su cargamento de celos y reproches.

Estaba frente a una encrucijada, su orgullo lastimado le pesaba demasiado para admitir que era capaz de volver a perdonarlo.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste…? ¿No éramos amigos? —comenzó

—¿Qué querías que te dijera? —inquirió observando sus ojos azules.

—Todo eso… todo lo que pasó… creo que a lo largo de los años, y ahora me doy cuenta, tú siempre me escuchabas, siempre te llenaba la vida de estupideces varias… —el rubio recargó los brazos sobre las piernas abiertas del ateniense, él estaba sentado en el clino y Milo en el piso, dejó el balde de agua a un lado y arrojó dentro el algodón—, ahora que soy consciente de todo ello entiendo que tú siempre guardabas silencio… que tú no me hablabas de ti mientras yo te ahogaba con mi cháchara absurda de Camus y de otras idioteces…

La confesión de Milo en ese instante bastaba para hacerle sentir un revuelo estomacal.

—¿A qué viene todo eso justo ahora, Milo? Ni te atrevas a mirarme con lástima porque te juro que… —le increpó empezando a enfurecerse.

—No, lo que menos siento por ti es lástima… al contrario... respeto tu valor ante la vida, respeto tu fortaleza… hay muchas más cosas que quiero de ti que aquellas pocas que puedo odiar… —se lamió los labios para continuar—. Cuando tenía catorce años, estaba perdido en las afueras del Santuario, llegué a una poza… te vi ahí, estabas del otro lado y escuché que dijiste un nombre, el de tu hermano… nunca te lo dije, pensé que me había enterado de algo que no me correspondía…

Aioria sabía bien de qué le hablaba; en ese moribundo mar de imágenes de su pasado, el desgarro de los deseos rotos se convierte en una prisión absoluta y sin salida.

—Yo creía que estaba enamorado de él… de mi hermano, lo admiraba tanto… confundí mis propios instintos con el respeto hacia él; una noche me metí en su habitación, desnudo… ¡Por las barbas de Aristóteles!... No sé qué estaba pensando, por supuesto me rechazó, yo estaba tan celoso de Saga y él… bajé al templo de Géminis, me encontré a quién yo creía que era Saga… lo busqué como _eromenoi_, después me di cuenta de mi error cuando el verdadero Saga apareció delante de mí, —hizo una pausa para llevarse la mano a la frente— Kanon había hecho algo similar con Aioros: se había acostado con él usurpando el lugar de su hermano… Saga me borró la memoria, Mu me encontró en las escalinatas, yo no recordaba nada, sólo que había salido corriendo del templo de Sagitario y que estaba bajo la lluvia desnudo y cubierto con una toalla.

—Bastardo de mierda…

—Ni Mu, ni Shaka pudieron acceder a esa parte oculta entre mis memorias y yo lo olvidé por completo, poco después deserté, fue cuando me escapé… eso ya lo sabes… —cortó—. Y no fue sino hasta que regresamos, que pude recobrar todos esos detalles olvidados…

—¿Cuántas veces me has mentido, Aioria? —le preguntó Milo en voz baja mientras alargaba la mano para tocar su espléndido rostro — Y quiero decir, el ocultar cosas también es mentir… no hablo solamente del francés…

—Ya perdí la cuenta… —afirmó medio riendo.

—Imbécil... —el rubio acabó por reírse también—. Quédate conmigo… —le soltó sin previo aviso mirándolo serio.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió el Arconte de Leo arqueando una ceja.

—De eso, de que te quedes conmigo… al carajo todos, al carajo Camus, al carajo Shaka ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?... Pude haber cambiado y haber sido otro… pude haberlo hecho si supiese que el francés de mierda me correspondía… pero veo que no es así… Debí amarte más a ti… no me mires así, no me mires como si no supieras de lo que te hablo… —le dio una palmada en un muslo—. Anda, vámonos… vámonos un par de días al menos, lejos de este miasma que nos invade… tú y yo solos, hace unos años compré una casa en Melos, vamos unos días…

—No creo que… además… ¿qué quieres que le digamos a Shion? Acaso algo como: "Estimado _Strategos _vamos a tomar unos días para celebrar las _Leneas_(1), cuando hayamos cumplido con esto regresamos" —ironizó con su pregunta retórica.

—Podríamos… total, tal vez pueda convencerte de que te quedes a mi lado… —insinuó tirando de sus piernas para hacerlo caer al piso con él.

—¡Idiota!... —se quejó el ateniense.

Y antes de que al regresar Aioros comenzara a fastidiar a su hermano, y ya lo veía venir, decidió ponerle punto final a esa situación.

Fue hasta Sagitario y sin que Aioros lo sintiera le salió al paso, lo tomó por el cuello y lo amenazó con su aguja escarlata.

—Quiero que dejes en paz a Aioria, ¿me entiendes?, quiero que dejes de estarlo acosando con tus preguntas y con tu investigación minuciosa de Shura…

—¿Qué te pasa Milo? ¿Estás tomado o drogado? —le contestó torciendo una de sus muñecas de forma que le soltó de inmediato, lo cierto era que Aioros poseía el mismo tipo de fuerza brutal que el león.

—¿Quieres respuestas? ¡Yo te las puedo dar!... Shura tuvo un amante civil con el que se revolcó varios años… ¡Sí, Aioros! ¡Celebró tu partida al Erebo con un civil!... Tal vez por eso ya no te recuerda o no quiere recordarte… y te advierto cabrón… que si vuelves a fastidiar a Aioria con tus tonterías… te voy a atravesar la lengua con mi aguijón…como puedes ver aquí nadie es el manto de pureza que pretende ser…

Aioros se quedó boquiabierto, primero hirvió de cólera, casi se veía con humo saliéndole de las orejas… después sintió dolor, el dolor de verse suplido y olvidado… cuando él no había podido olvidarle en todos esos años en vida o en el infierno, él estaba completamente deschavetado por Shura… y al jodido español le daba igual.

No conforme con lo que había ido a soltarle al Arconte de Sagitario subió hasta el templo de la cabra y dejó una nota sin firmar, simplemente decía:

"_Se llamaba Zephyr, cabello castaño, ojos color miel, vive en Glyfada, donde tú lo dejaste_"

Era mezquino, cierto, pero Milo no podía dejar de ser quien era de la noche a la mañana, y estaba dispuesto a sacarle de encima a Aioria la carga de soportar a su hermano con sus dramas al estilo de Elektra.

Regresó a su templo bajando triunfante las escalinatas.

Ambos se marcharon esa tarde; Milo no sabía si había perdonado del todo a su compañero de armas, pero sabía que no lo odiaba, que no podía cometer semejante perjurio en su contra, que podría sentir celos desmedidos y que podía detestar a Camus por arrastrarlo nuevamente a su cama, eso era cierto… pero más que un deseo hostil hacia su compañero, sentía un aprecio profundo, sentía la necesidad primaria de protegerlo, era su turno. Aioria por su parte trataba de dejar fuera todo aquello que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, sabía que eventualmente tendría que dejar ir todos esos dolorosos recuerdos, pero… una vez que los había abrazado como suyos, que había vivido con ellos, era difícil desprenderse.

A la orilla de la playa Firiplaka mientras estaban sentados mojando los pies con el sol en el rostro ambos trataban de asumir la fina estructura de las certezas odiosas y las verdades sucias, de las cosas ciertas que se niegan a creer.

(1)Leneas – Fiestas orgiásticas en honor a Dionisios, se llevaban a cabo actos sexuales y orgías dentro de estas fiestas o rituales, se celebraban en el mes de enero.


	28. 28 Vindicetis

**XVIII. VINDICETIS** (Desafío)

(…) Irán mis pensamientos a la riba  
cuando no dé hojas verde el laurel;  
quieto mi corazón, secos los ojos,  
verán helarse al fuego, arder la nieve:  
porque no tengo yo tantos cabellos  
cuantos por ese día aguardara años. (…)

Fragmento de _A una joven en un verde laurel_, Francesco Petrarca.

* * *

En esos días su esperpéntico estado de ánimo contrastaba con su aspecto físico, no bastaba con las muchas horas que pasaba al día entrenando hasta desfallecer exhausto, también el ejercicio continuo al sol había mejorado la coloración de su piel.

Después de la última y animosa charla que había mantenido con Aioria en la cual este le mostró su anillo en la mesa no había vuelto a hablar con él, ni le había buscado, y no porque le faltaran las ganas, siendo honesto, ese hombre le gustaba tanto como le gustaba Milo, le producía un desenfreno capaz de dejar como imbécil al mismo Zeus… pero no se sentía con ánimos de escuchar otra perorata brutal respecto a su vida personal… Además curiosamente el león había desaparecido del Santuario.

Milo…

Suspiró fastidiado, detestaba su propia naturaleza. Él había vuelto corrupto, sólo así se explicaba el por qué no podía dejar ni a uno ni a otro. Casi se arrancó las vendas de las muñecas, estaba empapado en sudor cuando se observó en el espejo del baño, muchos años atrás había maldecido esa belleza extraña que poseía, la había maldecido porque era un estigma que le seguía a todos lados y lo hacía vulnerable.

Además la cuestión de su discípulo lo tenía francamente en jaque: ese crío no poseía el poder ni el valor suficiente para heredar el conocimiento y la técnica de Acuario, su artificiosa personalidad le provocaba repudiarlo una y otra vez.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y lo único que imploraba era un instante para dejar de pensar.

Se metió a la regadera, se bañó con agua helada como solía hacer, para él daba lo mismo si era caliente o fría, no sentía con tanta vehemencia los cambios de temperatura como el resto.

Algo tenía que hacer para olvidarse de su propia naturaleza abominable.

Entonces decidió escapar de farra, olvidarse de todo y por una jodida vez en sus casi treinta años mandar las reglas al carajo, en ese instante le importaban un bledo las buenas y juiciosas conductas, más bajo ya no podía caer.

Por eso se metió esa noche a un bar en Gazi, uno de los barrios más animados de Atenas, su aspecto era el de un típico extranjero: resaltaba entre la multitud de personas por su exquisita elegancia francesa, por sus maneras elegantes y por su excelso rostro, no le costó trabajo encontrar con quién beber una copa.

Ahí fue donde empezó la noche plagada de desastres…

Candice, así se llamaba la joven francesa en cuestión. El dato curioso: encontrarse a una francesa en un bar enclavado en pleno corazón de Atenas, afortunadamente el idioma no representó una barrera. De cualquier forma la mayoría de los que vivían en el Santuario eran políglotas, además de su lengua natal dominaban el griego y algún otro idioma perteneciente a sus lugares de entrenamiento.

Cuando se acercó a la barra para pedir un trago, ella le observó con una sonrisa coqueta, estaba recargada delicadamente dejando ver el generoso escote de un vestido adherido a la piel de tal forma que apenas dejaba algo a la imaginación, la larga cabellera negra atada por sobre su cabeza, los ojos castaños, cuerpo esbelto, piernas largas de infarto, zapatillas de tacón alto, de esas que siempre le hacían preguntarse en cómo hacían las mujeres para subirse.

Nunca se había interesado por una mujer, es más, nunca había estado con una, entonces pensó que era buena idea probar algo diferente por primera vez.

Un poco de charla, lo de siempre, sonrisas encantadoras que iban y venían, el preludio del ligue y cachondeo posterior.

Lo invitó a inhalar un poco, "para ponernos a tono" dijo ella riendo, y lo peor es que él aceptó, la siguió por los pasillos del lugar hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una bodega, entraron riendo y cerraron tras de sí.

Era la noche de las primeras veces: también era la primera vez que se metía algo por la nariz, estuvo a punto de maldecir cuando la cocaína le picó la fosa nasal, cerró los ojos un momento y después apareció el efecto extraño.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —inquirió acercándose a él lo suficiente para hacerle sentir las formas de su cuerpo.

Camus le sonrió de vuelta, empezaron el jugueteo de los besos húmedos; a diferencia de los hombres, las mujeres tenían labios más delicados, más suaves, incluso su forma de besar era distinta, cuando torpemente acarició su hombro ella se sobresaltó.

—¡Joder! Estás helado…

—Hace un poco de frío aquí… —se disculpó peregrinamente.

—Vale… yo te quitaré el frío…

Tocó sus senos, apretó la carne suave, se sentía ridículo, no sabía bien qué hacer ni cómo, pero por su respiración notaba que a ella le gustaba eso que hacía, así que siguió; ella acabó sentada sobre unas cajas de botellas y él de pie entre sus piernas.

Cuando deslizó una mano por entre sus muslos y subió aún más, notó que no llevaba ropa interior alguna, tocó suavemente la hendidura de su sexo, la humedad le saludó pegándose a sus dedos, ella gimió y se apretó contra él.

Cuando Candice abrió el cinturón de él y bajó el cierre… se encontró con la triste realidad de su pene desmayado contra su cuerpo, inmóvil y sin rastros de vida, desde ahí comenzó a sentirse un mal actor de su propia obra, se preguntó cómo demonios hacían Milo y Aioria para acostarse con hombres o mujeres a diestra y siniestra.

Para la joven francesa aquello no significó un problema, empezó a acariciarlo, a manipularlo… pero nada sucedía, era humillante.

Entre los dedos de largas uñas de ella su sexo se negaba a reaccionar, es más, ni siquiera sentía un cosquilleo minúsculo; el débil ariete lo estaba traicionando ahí delante de una mujer.

"_Merde! No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto…"_ pensó miserable.

Pero debió imaginarlo, a él sólo le gustaban los hombres y en ese preciso instante lo estaba comprobando con creces.

—Te puedo ayudar con la boca… —le susurró al oído con un dejo de depravación.

Antes de que ella se bajara de las cajas y se arrodillara como alabando a un santo, Camus la detuvo. Aquel momento estaba convirtiéndose en uno de los más denigrantes de su vida y eso que tenía un amplio abanico para escoger momentos así; si escribiera un libro de ellos, Heródoto se habría quedado corto.

—No… déjalo…

Ella le miró extrañada, y luego soltó una sonora carcajada, acto seguido el bello rostro de Candace se agrió con el espinoso tema que le pasó por la mente.

—No me digas… de todo el maldito bar, el que es un portento de hombre… es homosexual… —le dijo con crueldad—. ¡Qué desperdicio…! —acarició la barbilla del marsellés y lo dejó ahí parado, con los pantalones abiertos y la dignidad por los suelos.

Maldijo a Milo una vez más, porque si el melio no se le hubiese atravesado por la vida, probablemente Camus habría pasado el resto de la suya monacalmente en su _thòlo_s, y… ¡Aioria también merecía ser maldecido!


	29. 29 Sexualem

**XXIX. SEXUALEM** (Sexual)

(…) Me vestiré sin prisa con la piel solitaria,  
hecha colina virgen y volcán en llamas.  
Tendré la sangre en celo  
encadenada a tu batalla,  
y tú serás vertiente y filo  
en el temblor de la mañana. (…)

Fragmento de _Hundido a mi silencio_, Yanira Soundy.

* * *

Después de la deprimente huida de aquel bar, la siguiente parada del marsellés fue en la exclusiva zona de Kolonaki, de pura suerte iba apropiadamente intoxicado como para enfrentarse a su propia humillación.

No le costó trabajo alguno encontrar la discoteca de moda y allá fue a dar. Avanzaba entre la gente que se apelmazaba como abejas en la miel sobre la pista, sorteó las mesas por un costado para llegar a la barra, y mientras caminaba todavía un tanto azorado, se fijó en un joven bien vestido que estaba sentado en la zona preferente del lugar, rodeado de sus amigos que le contemplaban enlelados, al menos aquello sirvió para levantarle un poco el ego, el tipo en cuestión tenía el cabello rubio muy corto y los ojos grises; Camus le dirigió una mirada directa, casi impúdica, le hizo una seña y siguió andando.

El joven se levantó de los sillones _lounge_ y lo siguió de inmediato.

Unos minutos después se encontraron en la barra.

Camus rebelde comenzó el devaneo con aquel desconocido, al menos ese era su consuelo: todavía podía flirtear y levantar de la mesa a cualquier hombre que le placiera, se sintió perverso.

—¡Esto está hasta el culo! —gruñó el ateniense llevando los dos vasos con _cognac_ hasta la mesa que ocupaban.

—¿Qué dices? —gritó el melio tratando de hacerse escuchar en medio de la música y el griterío.

—¡Que esto está hasta el culo!

—¿Que te tome por el culo? —inquirió riendo el rubio— ¿Tan rápido?

—¡Olvídalo! —farfulló Aioria pasando una rápida revista a su alrededor: mesa contigua una mujer castaña, buenas piernas, poco busto; mesa de enfrente un tipo atlético, moreno, griego probablemente…

Empezaba a sonar una canción que ambos habían escuchado un par de meses atrás, en la radio, acabaron apagándola cuando dilucidaron que estaba en ruso, malos recuerdos para los dos. En ese momento precisamente sonaba a todo lo que daba en la discoteca, muchos se animaron a bailar.

_Ty oo-shol ee ya od-na_

_Ma-ya zheen bees tee-ba_

_slov-na son-tse bees teep-la_

_Ma-ya zheezn' tak poos-ta_(1)

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y entonces como una visión de Tiresias, notaron en la pista la formidable figura de un hombre con el cabello rojo hasta los hombros que se retorcía de una forma sensual al lado su compañero de baile: efectivamente, otro hombre.

Los dos se quedaron de piedra observando como imbéciles, fue Milo quien se puso de pie primero, Aioria lo sujetó por la muñeca, la última vez que su compañero había hecho eso, él había terminado con un nuevo ombligo en el costado.

—No…

—Vamos capullo… mira como sí…

Acto seguido Milo se dirigió hacia donde Camus estaba bailando aquella pegajosa canción, el Arconte de Leo se vio a sí mismo salir tras de él esperando lo peor.

El melio simplemente había tomado por el hombro al tipo y lo había hecho a un lado.

—Sales sobrando… lo siento, vete a conseguir a alguien más, él es mío… —con esas pocas palabras Milo hizo a un lado al tipo que lo miraba atónito y visiblemente molesto, sin embargo Camus no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros cínicamente.

Continuó bailando como si nada, pero esta vez con Milo, el panorama de ellos dos bailando como ejecutando una danza sexual, preámbulo de las Bacantes, era para robarle el aliento a cualquiera… y para que Shion se muriera de la impresión de ver en qué se entretenían sus honorables guerreros.

Aioria dio la vuelta para dejarlos pero una mano le detuvo por la muñeca, como él había hecho con su compañero un momento atrás, pero esa mano que le sostenía… estaba helada, era la de Camus. El ateniense se volvió interrogante y se encontró con los ojos azul intenso del francés, quien tiró de él y lo dejó a sus espaldas mientras le restregaba sin pudor su cuerpo perfecto y Milo se quedaba boquiabierto; antes de que el escorpión dijera nada, Camus le pasó un brazo por la cintura y lo atrajo aún más, con el otro brazo sujetó a Aioria por el mismo lugar, y se perdió por fin en la intensidad del calor de esos dos a quienes tanto deseaba.

Quisieron asomarse al lado oscuro de los ángeles y del amor para poder cantar la desventura y lo lograron. El rencor, el odio, la intención de hacer el mal a los demás, estaban implícitos en la fórmula de hechicería del francés. Tal vez fueron parte de su discurso, pero también es probable que formaran parte de sus más negras intenciones.

Más alcohol, más exceso.

Más tarde salían los tres de la discoteca, por supuesto se habían convertido en las estrellas del porno gay en la pista, y después de que tanto Milo como Aioria se habían alejado prudentemente del francés… así fue como habían echado todo por el suelo.

En medio de su delirio etílico, el marsellés tiró de Milo hacia la entrada de un hotel de paso y luego jaló por el brazo a Aioria, éste se detuvo en seco con la poca cordura que le quedaba resistiéndose a seguir el impulso de entrar, trataba de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de él besando a Camus y luego Camus cambiando hacia Milo, porque aquello… aquello sí era no tener límites ni vergüenza…

El melio esperaba su respuesta, durante un instante él también dudó… ya no estaba tan seguro de quedarse ahí… si Aioria daba la vuelta, él probablemente no tendría el valor de quedarse con Camus y abandonar a su cómplice.

Algo debió pasar por la cabeza de Aioria, algo que seguramente circundaba sus más bajos instintos y que le impidió en última instancia negarse a ese disparate… acabaron los tres en una habitación de hotel con una pequeña terraza que daba al mar Egeo…

Los besos lúbricos de Camus y Milo…

Aioria penetrando al francés…

El sexo de Milo en su boca pecaminosa…

El marsellés abriendo los muslos del ateniense para hundirse entre ellos…

Milo observando muerto de celos y ahogando a Aioria con su miembro sin piedad…

Eran un amasijo de cuerpos, de brazos, de piernas… sobre la cama, en el piso, en el tocador… no hubo lugar en el que no consumaran su pasión desenfrenada… no hubo un solo secreto, no hubo límites…

La habitación olía a sexo, a semen, a sudor y a un espantoso aromatizante corriente…

Camus fue el primero en abrir los ojos, tenía un brazo sobre el pecho de Milo y una pierna sobre las de Aioria; ya despuntaba el alba, al ser consciente de dónde estaba y con quiénes sintió pánico, culpa, vergüenza.

Se levantó cuidadosamente, sin despertarlos, se escurrió por la cama como una serpiente, les echó un último vistazo… en verdad ya no podía caer más bajo…

Se vistió a toda prisa y abandonó la habitación de pecado consumado, abandonó también a sus dos amantes, intentaba encontrar una explicación distinta, creíble, tranquilizadora, a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, pero escrutaba su mente en vano. Y así, los dejó solos para que ellos enfrentaran la búsqueda de un sentido al verdadero origen de sus propios deseos… podrían enfrentarse a ello los dos… o tal vez no…

Cerró la puerta tras de sí sin hacer ruido…

Se recargó en ella sintió ganas de llorar, de llorar con un dolor indescriptible por lo que acababa de hacerse a sí mismo… y por lo que les acababa de hacer a los dos…

(1)La canción que están escuchando es _Ya odna_, de Blue Affair & Sasha Dith colaboración especial de Carlprit, 2010.


	30. 30 Diruam

**XXX. DIRUAM** (Quebrar)

(…) Antes, después  
como los juegos al llanto  
como la sombra a la columna  
el perfume dibuja el jazmín  
el amante precede al amor  
como la caricia a la mano  
el amor sobrevive al amante  
pero inevitablemente  
aunque no haya huella ni presagio (…)

Fragmento de _El encubridor_, Julio Cortazar.

* * *

El ateniense había abierto los ojos primero; en momentos así, el carro de Apolo se convertía en una verdadera pesadilla: el sol dándole de lleno en el rostro, tenía una cruda de antología y… la habitación empezaba a sentirse sumamente caliente, eso era porque Camus ya no estaba ahí, con su fría vibración cósmica, involuntariamente cualquier lugar en el que estaba enfrentaba una pérdida de temperatura… así que a su lado sólo estaba el lugar vacío que ocupó y luego el melio completamente desparramado.

A su mente aturdida, llegaban como bombas en medio de la devastación, los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, se sentó en la cama revuelta, luego anduvo unos pasos más hasta sacar del bolsillo de la chaqueta los cigarrillos, revolvió la habitación para localizar su encendedor; desnudo como estaba se sentó en una silla pegada a la terraza, abrió el ventanal a medias, el aire entró purificando medianamente el viciado interior, pero aquello sólo sirvió para que volvieran de regreso a su nariz los múltiples olores ya conocidos.

Subió las rodillas y mantuvo los brazos sobre ellas, estaba casi encogido.

El humo escapaba por su boca.

Todo se le estaba viniendo de golpe en esos momentos. Todo lo que habían estado haciendo sin pena alguna, sin piedad, se convirtieron en unos sátiros.

Las pestañas claras de Milo se separaron, sus ojos se empequeñecieron por la luz, había sentido un brisa leve y luego detectó el olor del tabaco, se revolvió en la cama y lo que había sido una pequeña sonrisa mañanera se convirtió en un rictus de franco terror cuando también recordó que ahí había estado con Camus y con Aioria. Sólo quedaba éste último encogido sobre una silla, ensimismado, ni siquiera se había vuelto hacia él.

—Aioria… —dijo en hilo de voz.

El Arconte de Leo apenas se volvió de reojo, continuó perdido en el azul del mar y en el ruido de la ciudad.

Milo se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse en silencio, sin decir nada, procuraba ni respirar, ese juego de ignorarse ambos se estaba convirtiendo en una crueldad.

La realidad de la tristeza humana, su peso y su soledad se dejaban sentir implacables.

Fue el melio quién se quedó de pie delante de Aioria, le levantó la barbilla obligándolo a mirarle, aún de sus labios salía el humo de la última bocanada que le había dado al cigarrillo.

—Te entregaste a él… con bastante soltura… y por lo que veo no es la primera vez ¿verdad?... cuando yo tengo que montar el Rapto de las Sabinas para lograr que me dejes… —prorrumpió el silencio con ese reclamo lleno de celos y reproche.

No tenía caso negarlo, tampoco decirle nada más… guardó silencio y lo observó con una sonrisilla tonta en el rostro, era una ironía.

—Cabrón de mierda… —murmuró Milo soltándolo y saliendo de la habitación hecho una furia, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

¿Ahora cómo se enfrenta a la realidad ineludible de saberse sin secretos, ni siquiera en la cama? Hasta sus respectivas infidelidades eran ya de todos conocidas… el secreto de la _ars amatoria_ individual se había convertido en un colectivo que les violaba la consciencia y que malignamente se dibujaba como algo perverso y excitante.

Para cuando Aioria decidió regresar al Santuario, había comenzado a llover, una de esas lluvias estivales, sorpresivas e interminables. Vagó por la ciudad, llegó a Monastiraki cuando tuvo hambre se detuvo a comer un plato de _fasoláda_(1) y _pastítsio_(2) y de ahí emprendió el regreso, afortunadamente no tenía que atravesar ni Escorpión ni Acuario…

O eso pensó…

La lluvia había arreciado, sintió claramente la explosión de dos cosmoenergías: la de Milo y la de Camus, así que corrió a toda velocidad escaleras arriba, para su suerte no se encontró de camino con nadie pues unos estaban en el Coliseo y otros habían bajado a la ciudad para comprar víveres.

Estaban sobre el techo del _thòlos_ de Acuario, peleando sin piedad.

—¡Tú… homosexual de closet…! —gritó Milo disparando sus agujas.

El frío golpe de Camus se incrustó de lleno en el cuerpo del griego al mismo tiempo que las agujas escarlatas atravesaban la nívea piel del frances.

—¡Te voy a romper esa boca de marinero que tienes para que no la vuelvas a abrir jamás! —las últimas palabras de Milo le habían dolido lo indecible, le habían lacerado una vez más, su propia naturaleza y su incapacidad de consumar el acto con una mujer le habían herido el orgullo de una manera terrible.

Al final Aioria se interpuso para llevarse a Milo de ahí en medio de la lluvia arrastrándolo a su templo. En efecto, Camus cumplió su palabra: le había dejado los labios completamente rotos y sangrantes. Lo acostó en la cama y trató de curar tanto como pudo, un esfuerzo amigable pero inútil, su mejor amigo era una especie de saco de box, aplicó un poco del calor curativo que podía desprender con su cosmos sobre el rostro tumefacto, el otro se relajó y acabó por quedarse dormido.

El marsellés por su parte decidió marcharse a donde fuese, aun tuvo el descaro y la fuerza para atravesar el templo de Milo sin el debido anuncio de paso, de buena suerte que el melio dormía profundamente.

Aioria lo sintió y lo dejó pasar, pero estaba harto de todo, de esa situación, de estar en medio, de ser parte del problema… si tenía que obligar a Camus a recobrar la cordura a punta de golpes, lo haría…

Cuando el marsellés atravesaba uno a uno los templos, se encontró con Shaka. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de su estado caótico, además de los golpes, el descontrol en su cosmos era evidente.

El caballero de Virgo fue el primero en hablar.

—Sería muy necio de mi parte preguntar qué ha pasado y fingir que me interesa… —ironizó.

—Lo sería… —contestó el otro sorprendido, la verdad es que pocas veces hablaba con él.

—Camus… ¿por qué estás peleando? —le cuestionó sin piedad.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, tengo esa duda… ¿Por qué estás peleando? ¿Por Atenea? ¿Por ti?

—No me vengas… —suspiró, sabía perfectamente que las preguntas de Shaka siempre tenían implícita una segunda razón—. Por lo mismo que tú y peleo del mismo lado que tú… —acabó por farfullar.

—No, ¿realmente por qué estás peleando? A mí me parece que tú estás peleando contra tus propios demonios y nada más…

—Guárdate tus estúpidas interpretaciones y pareceres… —finalizó el pelirrojo y pasó por su lado, no le hacía gracia tener que enfrentarse a otro caballero dorado esa tarde.

—Así que tengo razón…

—No me estés fastidiando Shaka… —amenazó apenas volviéndose— ¡Ah! Ya sé, esto se trata de Aioria… ¿me equivoco?

—Y suponiendo que tengas razón ¿qué con ello?

—Me sorprenderías mucho, al borde de la ternura… —ironizó— y tendría que recordarte que él es un adulto ya como para que lo estés cuidando.

—Dices bien, más adulto que varios de ustedes, y sí Camus, es también por él… y es porque en sus desordenes se han olvidado de por qué volvieron a la Tierra… aparte de para seguirse haciendo imposible la vida…

El marsellés apretó los puños, poco le faltó para cerrarle también la boca a ese otro, pero sabía que tenía razón, que en el fondo de sus palabras era cierto lo que estaba diciendo.

—Y ahora saca tu bajo astral de aquí… —profirió el indio.

Camus bufó y salió de ahí enfrentándose al no saber hacia dónde ir en medio de la lluvia, así que tomó el camino que llevaba hacia la ciudad evadiendo los puntos de seguridad del Santuario.

(1)fasoláda – Sopa de alubias, platillo considerado tradicional en Grecia.

(2)pastítsio – Pasta al horno con carne molida; se trata de un pastel constituido por carne de ternera y carne de cerdo molida, con macarrones, queso _kefalotiri_ y salsa de tomate, se prepara en capas como la _lasagna_ italiana. Igualmente es un platillo típico griego incluso más consumido que la famosa _musaká_.


	31. 31 Lacrimam

**XXXI. LACRIMAM** (Lágrimas)

(…) Con estrépitos de músicas vengo,  
con cornetas y tambores.  
Mis marchas no suenan solo para los victoriosos,  
sino para los derrotados y los muertos también.  
Todos dicen: es glorioso ganar una batalla.  
Pues yo digo que es tan glorioso perderla.  
¡Las batallas se pierden con el mismo espíritu que se ganan! (…)

Fragmento de _Canto a mí mismo_, Walt Whitman.

* * *

—Vas a buscarle a pesar de todo… —comentó con un dejo de malestar en la voz.

—Tengo que hacerlo… —admitió Aioria.

—No tienes —Shaka parecía implacable—, pero ya sé que diga lo que te diga vas a hacerlo. Pasó por aquí hace unos treinta minutos… —le respondió dándole la espalda, con la lata de refresco en la mano.

No quería verlo partir otra vez allá donde seguramente le romperían el corazón… más aún.

El Arconte de Leo siguió por el único camino que se le ocurría, en medio de la lluvia que se había vuelto casi monzónica, pero esto no le impidió seguir el mismo camino que había atravesado Camus, tan alterado estaba que era fácil seguir su rastro gélido.

El corazón le latía como un tambor africano, lo único que le acompañaba en aquel silencio y en aquella introspección era ese retumbar estrepitoso que presagiaba lo que estaba por hacer.

Más adelanté pudo ver a Camus andando completamente empapado, igual que él mismo.

—Camus, detente… —pidió en medio de la lluvia.

Pero el marsellés parecía no escucharle o no quería escucharlo, corrió más aprisa cuando notó que su compañero empezaba también a correr, queriendo perderlo por el camino, algo completamente inútil pues Aioria conocía perfectamente los recovecos del refugio.

Le dio alcance unos veinte metros adelante.

—Deja de correr… ¡Espera!

—¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame solo! ¡Déjame en paz! —gritó resollando presa del frenesí.

—¿A dónde vas? ¡Carajo! ¡Deja de correr! —contestó el griego tomándolo por el hombro logrando al fin que se detuviera.

—¡Ustedes, estúpidos griegos! ¡Por mí pueden regresar al Hades!

—No me vengas con pavadas… ¿Qué sucede contigo? —inquirió el león.

—¿Qué sucede? ¡Qué sucede! Pues nada… no sucede nada… ¡Nada! —cortó antes de echarse a reír como poseso.

Entre la rabia contenida, la confusión, su propio dolor, la amargura presente de los pasados momentos acerbos, sus risas eufóricas resonaban más allá de la lluvia.

—Basta Camus… ¡Basta! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? —Aioria lo tomó por los hombros sacudiéndolo como si con ello el otro pudiera recobrar la cordura.

—Todo se resume a eso ¿no?, a qué quiero… pues bien ¡Quiero que se alejen de mí! ¡Quiero que me dejen solo! ¡Quiero que salgan de mi vida, los dos!

—Realmente no recuerdas… —afirmó incrédulo—. Todo parece haber quedado confinado a un rincón… tus propios recuerdos…

—No me digas que ahora tú sabes todo… ¡Oh, Apolo! Tengo delante de mí a tu sibila más avezada… —se burló.

Aioria atravesó su bellísimo rostro marmóreo de una bofetada que le hizo casi perder el equilibrio, el francés se llevó la mano al rostro enrojecido, los cabellos tintos se le adherían a la piel, estaba empapado.

—¿Quieres la verdad? ¡Pues te voy a decir la verdad! Esa que olvidaste…

—Basta…

—No, Camus ¡No basta!... Tú y yo estuvimos juntos años atrás...

—Eso ya lo sé, no me dices nada nuevo…

—Milo y tú estaban distanciados, yo estaba furioso con él… se había acostado con Shaka, y a tu lado encontré la manera de desquitarme de él, tú me usaste para consumar tu propia venganza, lo que al principio fue algo casual con el tiempo se volvió cotidiano… te fuiste a Siberia, fue cuando yo te di el colmillo de león que aún conservas; huiste cuando me descubriste con él… un día, años después escribiste y yo fui tras de ti, se lo oculté a Milo quien te buscó todo ese tiempo…

—¡Cállate! ¡Cierra ya la puta boca! —gritó el otro.

—Lo traicioné, muchas veces… cuando regresaste continuamos… incluso cuando tú habías vuelto con Milo, seguimos siendo amantes. Todo se derrumbó a nuestro alrededor, cuando partí a Japón para buscar a Atenea tú ya habías tomado una decisión y esa fue permanecer con él, yo me hice a un lado Camus, porque él era mi amigo… la guerra se cernía sobre nosotros… —el ateniense tragó saliva atragantándose con sus propias palabras, algunos truenos comenzaban a escucharse, ambos se gritaban arrojándose las palabras como dardos.

—No quiero seguir escuchando… ¡No quiero! —exclamó alterado llevándose las manos a la cabeza y apretando entre sus dedos sus propios cabellos que escurrían como la sangre.

—Te quise más allá de lo imaginable —confesó—, pero yo no era quién para interponerme entre ustedes dos. Yo estaba bajo el Puño Diabólico de Saga, fuiste al templo de Milo para despedirte y luego bajaste al mío, fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos, habías decidido someter a Hyoga a la prueba de Bóreas… —Aioria comenzaba a sentir que las palabras y el aire le estaban faltando pero continuó, a pesar de todo, continuó—, llorabas… y me pediste que detuviera a Milo, que me quedara con él ¡Te estabas despidiendo para ir a buscar tu propia muerte y me dejabas a mí para recoger los pedazos de Milo! ¡Porque a pesar de todo tú lo amabas! —gritó dejando escapar al fin lo que en su momento no pudo decir.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate ya! —berreó el otro empezando a recordar por pedazos lo que el griego le estaba soltando a quemarropa.

Se vio a sí mismo en ese último año, se vio en los brazos de uno y otro, observó, como si de una película se tratara, la clara escena de cuando Aioria y él se entregaron en el templo del león de Nemea la última vez y él le dejó su propio anillo, el del Arconte de Acuario.

—Yo te pedí que no lo dejaras intervenir porque él no lo entendería… el querría aferrarse a mi vida ¡Y yo había decidido ser un caballero de Atenea! ¡Pero él nunca lo entendería! ¡El jodido egoísta nunca lo entendería!

Aioria lo soltó cuando se dio cuenta que entre la lluvia se mezclaban las amargas lágrimas del aguador y sus recuerdos, otra vez se sintió morir, otra vez sintió que por dentro se rompía en mil pedazos.

—Encontré tu anillo tirado entre los escombros de mi propio templo, fui a detener a Milo y él se desplomó en mis brazos, lloró… se desgarró en su llanto mientras yo lo abrazaba —cómo le escocía echar sal a la herida—. Milo se convirtió en un ente entre este mundo y el otro, el _thymos_ había abandonado su cuerpo. Cortó todo su cabello en señal de luto en tus exequias… muchas veces lo recogí de ahí… incontables veces… tardó mucho tiempo en reponerse, aunque… yo sé que jamás se repuso.

Camus se desplomó en el piso apretando entre los puños el lodo a sus pies, el manto rojo de su cabello colgaba completamente húmedo, jadeaba porque el aire le faltaba, escuchó unos alaridos de dolor, gritos, un dolor inmenso…

Se dio cuenta que eran los suyos… que ese llanto incontenible era el suyo. Con el temor de su condición de hombre, comprende que se desconoce a sí mismo, otra vez tiene que acogerse a la virtud insuficiente para expresar que amó.

—Podría haberte amado sólo a ti… pero fue a él a quién amé desde siempre… y luego… ya no supe qué hacer con todo esto… —balbucueó entrecortadamente—. Te destrocé a ti… lo destrocé a él… y ahora ya no queda nada más que pedazos sangrantes de los tres…

Aioria de rodillas con él le levantó el rostro, su siempre etérea belleza trágica era un castigo doloroso.

—No todavía…

Hubiese deseado tomarlo en sus brazos, apretarlo contra sí y protegerlo de sí mismo, pero era muy claro que el levantarse sólo le correspondía a Camus.

Aioria se sintió sobrecogido por la certeza de los estragos fríos y pálidos que le hizo el amor a lo largo de su vida, de sus años.

Con la última caricia a ese rostro de alabastro, lo poco que le quedaba de su propio corazón se le estaba yendo como el agua, se perdía con la lluvia mientras emprendía el camino de vuelta al Santuario y dejaba tras de sí los sollozos del Arconte de Acuario…


	32. 32 Rebellionis

**XXXII. REBELLIONIS** (Rebelión)

(…) Mi espada, pesada en brazos  
flojos, a manos viriles  
y calmas entregué;  
y mi cetro y corona yo los dejé  
en la antecámara, hechos pedazos. (…)

Fragmento de _Abdicación_, Fernando Pessoa.

* * *

Todavía llevaba a cuestas la última visita de Hyoga, su rabia fue profunda porque una vez más le había dicho que no, que él se negaba a ser el heredero de Acuario y recordaba ante todo las últimas palabras que le dijo:

"_Lo único que me demuestras con tu actitud es que todo lo que pudiste aprender de mí se ha ido a la basura, mientras no domines tus emociones es como si yo no hubiese existido en tu vida, es como si muriera de nuevo por tu propia mano."_

Esa fue la última sentencia de Camus, mientras dejaba con el corazón en un hilo al ruso, a su discípulo más querido…

—¡Levántate! ¿Ó es acaso que no eres un caballero de Atenea? Será más bien que eso pretendes… pero no deja de ser eso: una pretensión… ¿Sabes por qué me llaman el mago del agua y del hielo? —preguntó con ironía Camus ante el joven que estaba de cara al piso unos metros más adelante.

Sonrió complacido.

Sabía que después de esa prueba la armadura de Acuario jamás sería suya, no mientras él pudiera impedirlo…

—No… no lo sé, maestro… —murmuró Tokisada poniéndose en pie, sangrante y con la mitad del cuerpo congelada.

—Porque nadie más que yo maneja los dos elementos… ¡Ningún caballero dorado en al menos cuatrocientos años los ha dominado! Y tú… pretendes convertirte en un caballero de oro…

"_Sólo necesito tiempo… sólo eso… si consigo tiempo yo…_" pensó obsesivamente Tokisada poniéndose en guardia una última vez, incendiando su cosmos hasta el límite, hasta casi el séptimo sentido.

A Camus le bastó poco menos que eso para barrer de nuevo con él.

El delgado cuerpo de Tokisada fue expulsado muchos metros atrás, no se movía, estaba inconsciente y casi congelado del todo, aunque Camus notó que el chorro de agua le había alcanzado minúsculamente cuando lo remató con su _Ejecución de Aurora_, dictaminó que no, que el joven japonés no había aprobado la prueba de Bóreas, por lo tanto la armadura dorada seguiría vacante.

Al menos, tuvo la delicadeza de enviar por él para que sus heridas fuesen atendidas, sabía que iba a sobrevivir, al menos eso tenía: era tenaz, pero probablemente le convendría más convertirse en un caballero de plata.

Volvió a Grecia poco después, le escocía regresar, y de no haber sido porque Dohko específicamente le pidió que regresara con el reporte de propia mano, él hubiese seguido evitando el Santuario… tal como llevaba haciéndolo desde un año atrás cuando habló por última vez con Aioria y se entregó a tratar de forjar al discípulo que le dieron y que en nada se comparaba con Hyoga o con Issac.

Llegó cuando la reunión en el Salón Maestro estaba en su apogeo, aquello y el mercado de pescado del Pireo eran la misma cosa.

Death Mask y Afrodita estaban ahí, con aquellas sonrisas sardónicas que recordaba de toda la vida. Aioros, Shura, Kanon, Mu, Dohko, Shion… y Milo… el melio estaba ahí, su rubia cabellera lo delataba, excelso porte y belleza arrebatadora; con treinta años el griego aún seguía haciendo suspirar a hombres y mujeres por igual.

Llegaba a tiempo para escuchar el porqué del alboroto.

Milo había probado que su discípula, Sonia, no era la candidata para esa armadura, incluso la había dejado fuera de combate al menos por los siguientes meses.

—… por ello mucho me temo, _Strategos, _que la armadura de Escorpión seguirá vacante hasta que la misma Sonia no sea capaz de dominar la técnica y su propio cosmos… mientras tanto regresará a Palestra… —declaró arrogante como siempre.

—La misma situación ha ocurrido con Tokisada, eminencia… —intervino con voz profunda el pelirrojo, hasta ese momento los demás se volvieron para verlo mientras el marsellés entraba al Gran Salón.

—¿Bajo órdenes de quién enviaste esa chiquilla a Palestra, Milo? —interrogó Dohko.

—Bajo mi propio juicio, soy yo el titular y responsable de su persona… —declaró sin reparo alguno, aunque escuchó la voz de Camus se mantuvo entero, por supuesto que deseaba observarlo, después de un año de silencio, otro más, descubrió con patetismo que todavía se le hacía un nudo en el estómago cuando lo sentía cerca.

—¿Cuál es la situación con Tokisada? —inquirió Shion empezando a perder los estribos.

—La situación es que esa armadura ya tenía dueño desde antes…

—¿Te refieres a Hyoga? —el lemuriano conocía bien esa historia, sabía perfectamente que Camus siempre deseó que la armadura fuese del ruso.

—En efecto, él es el heredero de Acuario, la armadura lo ha reconocido a él… por años…

—Sin embargo él mismo ha declinado años atrás… —Shion tamborileó con los dedos mientras trataba de sonar lo más relajado posible sin llegar a ser convincente, los fulminaba a ambos con la mirada, por un lado al rubísimo escorpión, por otro lado al pelirrojo que le traía tamaña decepción— ¡Por las barbas de Zeus! No vengas a decirme que por un capricho personal la armadura no tiene sucesor —acabó por gritar exasperado, golpeó la mesa se puso de pie y camino entre ambos—. No tú Camus, no tú que has alardeado de jamás dejar que tus emociones interfieran con tu deber… ¡Su única responsabilidad fue entrenar a esos niños! —sentenció el lemuriano—, cuando el aprendiz falla normalmente es porque también el maestro ha fallado…

Camus bajó la vista y apretó los puños, aquella sentencia le dolía.

Death Mask estaba muerto de la risa contenida, mientras confirmaba que la armadura de Cáncer ahora pertenecía a Schiller, su discípulo, lo hizo sonar incluso con un dejo de presunción que ponía en evidencia a los otros.

—En lo que a mí concierne, no me encuentro más bajo su bota, honorable Patriarca… he cumplido con mi deber, así que retiro mi trasero de aquí… _Che liberazione_!

Sin esperar siquiera una última palabra, el italiano salió del recinto dejando las puertas abiertas tras su paso, Afrodita no pudo aguantar más la carcajada, ante las miradas de reprobación del resto simplemente se mordió el labio inferior.

—Hay que aceptarlo, tiene estilo… en fin, me uno a la escandalosa rebelión para confirmar lo que ya hace tiempo había mencionado a nuestro honorable Preboste, Shura: Ange Moreau o Amor Gaunee, o cualquier alias que gusten… tampoco es el adecuado para portar la armadura de Piscis…

—¡Inaudito! Es simplemente inaudito... ¿Qué es lo que pretenden? —zanjó categórico Dohko.

Mu guardaba silencio, como siempre… o tal vez sencillamente él sabía bien que al final las piezas solas tendrían que acomodarse… para mal o para bien, por eso él había abdicado en favor de Kiki, su antiguo alumno.

Después de una discusión que duró un par de horas fueron declaradas vacantes las armaduras de Escorpión, Acuario y Piscis; caso aparte fue la armadura dorada de Libra que perteneció a Dohko: de momento estaría en poder de Shiryu en China, al parecer Dohko estaba seguro de que su verdadero dueño la reclamaría más adelante.

Aioria había enviado su confirmación, él reconocía a Mycenae, lo mismo sucedía con Shaka y Fudō … con Kanon… bueno, Kanon aún no estaba listo.

Milo pasó por un lado de Camus, ambos se observan, breves segundos, los ojos azul profundo del marsellés se pierden en las turquesas del melio, es el griego quien acaba por seguir su camino. El pelirrojo suspiró, de reojo lo observa perderse escaleras abajo, ante esos pies profundos, los del griego, que han pisado la totalidad de la tierra, hay ahora un silencio, una cerrazón sin piedad…


	33. 33 Trinus

**XXXIII. TRINUS** (Viaje)

(…) Cuando la memoria del cuerpo despierta,  
su viejo deseo vuelve a rodar en la sangre;  
cuando los labios y la piel recuerdan  
mis manos sienten como si tocaran de nuevo. (…)

Fragmento de _Regresa_, Constantino Cavafis.

* * *

Tuvo que andar aprisa cuando pasó como exhalación por el templo de Piscis, estaba por seguir una última vez en su vida el protocolo para ingresar a un templo… pero el concierto de gemidos que provenían de la zona privada le hizo ver cuán inútil sería su gesto, arqueó una de sus cejas bífidas y simplemente siguió de largo.

Afrodita llevaba puesta la armadura dorada de Piscis mientras su compañero se abalanzaba sobre él, era un acto impío tal vez, un acto que habría escandalizado a la misma Atenea, pero a ellos dos les daba igual, Drake estaba muy entretenido en ese placer orgiástico… ellos dos eran así, no podían evitarlo. De cualquier manera Afrodita se retiraba a Groenlandia y Drake… a cualquier parte del mundo que le diese la gana, eso era lo de menos.

Cuando por fin llegó al _thòlos_ de Acuario, contempló la armadura en su pedestal, regresó en el tiempo cuando tenía menos de la mitad de su edad actual, cuando llegó por primera vez al Santuario siendo sólo un niño ingenuo, entre la interminable sucesión de pilares el templo le devolvió todos sus recuerdos, cada uno de ellos, el dolor era demasiado.

Al tocar con los dedos su antigua armadura, ésta reverberó ante su último dueño, ambos parecían conectados, el cosmos de Camus le respondía al unísono… sin darse cuenta su último poseedor le había transferido buena parte de su sufrimiento y desorden emocional, otorgándole una repulsa ante cualquier otro aspirante, dotándola de un ego y voluntad propios… probablemente la armadura respondería en adelante a aquel que fuese un digno portador, siendo cualquier otro un simple vasallo de la misma…

Al salir, dejó atrás su vida hasta entonces, sus sueños rotos.

Capricornio y sus muchas interrogantes… Sagitario y su pasión por vivir… Escorpión... sus pecados, su morador…

Fue entonces cuando el griego lo detuvo.

—¿No pensabas despedirte? —inquirió a secas.

—Adiós Milo… —contestó simplemente.

—Tiene gracia… supongo que siempre serás… así como eres… ¿podemos hablar? —e hizo sonar aquello como una petición más que como una orden.

—No hay nada de qué hablar…

Antes de que el otro contestara siguió caminando por ese templo, huía una vez más de su apasionado morador, una última huida porque ya le era imposible estar delante de él sin resquebrajarse… era justo dejarle ir antes de que acabara destazándolo aún más…

Milo apretó los puños, deseó correr tras él y pedirle que no lo dejara, pero su orgullo se lo impidió, el poco orgullo que aún conservaba.

—_Au revoir, mon cœur de lion_… —susurró cuando llegó a Leo.

Al cerrar los ojos ahí dentro pudo ver con claridad la mirada verde esmeralda de su compañero, pudo ver su sonrisa perfecta, sintió sus caricias tiernas y pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón… su corazón bondadoso, su coraje y valor ante la vida… quiso llorar pero las lágrimas ya se le habían secado. Agradeció que no estuviera ahí, no hubiese sabido que decirle…

Huyó deseando aislarse para siempre, vivir en eterna soledad, visto estaba que las personas como él sólo podían traer desgracias a los que estuviesen a su lado.

Con el correr de los días Aioria regresó del Tíbet, una vez concluida la prueba de Mycenae, algunos cuantos todavía estaban en el Santuario, pero el vacío de sus moradores comenzaba a sentirse, era nostálgico, era… extraño saber que aunque se avecinara una nueva guerra ellos ya no responderían pues Atenea los había licenciado pasando la estafeta a los nuevos guerreros.

Se preguntó por Camus, hubiese deseado ver una última vez a ese tozudo francés…

Milo estaba acostado sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón y jugueteando con uno de sus pezones, acariciándolo y luego pellizcándolo; a veces hacían eso, era como una especie de sexo-terapia, por muy hartos o muy deprimidos que estuviesen, acababan en la cama.

—Estás triste… —murmuró el ateniense.

—Lo estoy… pero también estoy feliz de tenerte aquí en esta casa que ahora ya no será nuestra casa y de la cual nos echarán como inquilinos indeseables… —bromeó el melio.

—Eres un tonto… —dijo entre risas el león.

—Deberías quedarte conmigo… —sugirió, sentándose sobre su abdomen a horcajadas, contemplándolo, perdido en sus ojos verdes.

—Estoy contigo.

—No, me refiero a que realmente te quedes conmigo… tú y yo…

—No sabes lo que dices, Milo.

—¿Debo tomar eso como un segundo desaire? —le preguntó arqueando una rubia ceja.

—Tú amas a alguien más y te aseguro que has estado pensando en él todo este tiempo, incluso los días que he estado contigo… ¿o me equivoco? —los dedos de Aioria se detuvieron definiendo los músculos perfectos de su amante.

—No te equivocas, pero… aun así podríamos… —el cuerpo de Milo volvía a responder ante esa pequeña caricia y lo deseaba otra vez, se inclinó sobre él así como estaba para ahogarse en sus labios.

Debió ser una semana después, mientras Milo estaba ahí refugiado en el templo de Leo; Aioria se había ido para hablar con su hermano, afortunadamente el escarmiento le había servido a Aioros y había desistido de acosar al león… pero eso no evitó que cada vez que se encontraban, el mayor de los dos le dirigiera miradas asesinas, mismas que el melio esquivaba con bastante soltura.

Estaba acostado en la cama de Aioria jugando con una manzana, la lanzaba hacia arriba y la atrapaba, hasta que en una de sus tiradas dignas de beisbolista falló; tenía las palmas de las manos lastimadas y vendadas, aquellas viejas cicatrices habían vuelto a aparecer, una razón de más para maldecir al francés de mierda: al menos cuando estaba con él esas marcas desaparecían…

La manzana rodó por debajo de la cama. Cuando Milo se colgó de ella para asomarse debajo, vio la caja de madera que Aioria tenía ahí normalmente con candado, siempre se preguntó qué había dentro, qué cosas ocultaba… y al verla sin candado no pudo evitar curiosear…

Encontró viejas cartas, notas, las muñequeras de piel con las que entrenaba cuando era un efebo, la navaja con la que tallaron sus iniciales en un árbol tiempo atrás, el anillo de Camus… cerró los ojos y sintió el pulso en los oídos.

—Pequeño cabrón… —murmuró.

Y luego vio la carta… la letra… esa letra manuscrita preciosista: una carta de Camus.

Su instinto le decía que se detuviera… pero su voluntad era poca y no pudo evitar abrirla, leyó cada palabra, cada punto y cada coma… hirvió de furia otra vez… la arrugó en su puño y maldijo en todos los idiomas que sabía.

Cuando Camus se fue a Siberia para entrenar a Hyoga, él lo buscó como loco… y Aioria supo en donde estaba, es más… ¡Se había ido tras él!...

—Milo, sigues aquí… ¿qué…? —preguntó el ateniense observando la caja que él guardaba celosamente abierta de par en par y la carta que tenía Milo en la mano.

—¡Cabrón! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Yo lo busqué años! ¡Años! ¿Me oyes? Y todo ese jodido tiempo tú supiste en dónde estaba… —le gritó colérico y enrojeciendo como tomate.

—Me hizo prometer que no te lo diría… —confesó.

—Fuiste a buscarlo… recuerdo ese viaje que hiciste…

—Es cierto…

—¿Y me lo dices así sin más? ¡Con qué frescura!

Le quitó la carta de la mano, inconscientemente empezó a desarrugarla, lo cierto es que ya era muy tarde para venir con culpas. Acarició su rostro enfurruñado, aunque Milo le dio un manotazo no cejó, volvió a tocar su mejilla, sus labios con el pulgar. Su oscura fidelidad se tambaleaba una vez más… pero ellos estaban más allá de todo eso, habían sobrevivido una y mil veces.

Inesperadamente Aioria sonrió.

Su sonrisa era distinta, un enigma.

Hizo lo último que podía hacer por ellos, por los dos, antepuso sus propios deseos, su egoísmo, todo lo que le quedaba… lo último humano que le quedaba.

—Se llama Ostrov Yarok… es una isla siberiana que se desprende del macizo continental… ahí debe estar… —le contó sosteniendo su mirada.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios, una caricia, un susurro piel a piel.

—Me estás diciendo adiós… —murmuró el melio casi como un reclamo.

—Búscalo, debe estar ahí… fue en ese lugar donde entrenó a Hyoga, no hay nada ni nadie, alguien tan retorcido como él sólo pudo haberse escondido ahí…

—No… Aioria…

—Vete… si no te apresuras no alcanzarás a llegar y si la isla se desprende tardarás meses en poder ir…

Milo lo abrazó, se escondió en sus brazos, se cobijó en ellos, sus palabras, indecibles antes, son hoy imposibles de suavizar, como un enemigo que no perdona. Sus heridas devorantes y abiertas se sienten menos en los brazos de su _parabatai_, su eterno hermano… Aioria lo estrechó contra sí, un adiós o tal vez un hasta pronto… ellos eran unos sobrevivientes de sí mismos…


	34. 34 Revertetur

**XXXIV. REVERTETUR** (Regreso)

Cerremos esta puerta.  
Lentas, despacio, que nuestras ropas caigan  
Como de sí mismos se desnudarían dioses.  
Y nosotros lo somos, aunque humanos.  
Es nada lo que nos ha sido dado.  
No hablemos pues, sólo suspiremos  
Porque el tiempo nos mira. (…)

Fragmento de _Catorce de Junio_, José Saramago.

* * *

Aioros se ahogaba con sus propias emociones desde hacía bastante tiempo, no era ya la preocupación por desahogar su cuerpo y sus necesidades, se trataba de algo más, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para regodearse en su veneno, en sus desambiguaciones… pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: que él deseaba ante todo a Shura… que no podía verse sin él… treinta y siete años y no podía dejarlo ir… simplemente no podía.

Y el maldito hispano parecía poder andar indemne por la vida… sin él.

Eso era más de lo que podía tolerar.

El problema era que ni siquiera, en todos esos años que ya habían pasado, le había dado una oportunidad… ni una.

Estaba decidido: o bien el estúpido español lo escuchaba de una buena vez… o él era capaz de quedarse acampando fuera de Capricornio hasta que se dignara a volver la vista hacia él.

¿Por qué rayos no podía entenderlo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar ese corazón de piedra suyo y volver a ser… humano?

Muy pronto se dio cuenta de su error al ir tan distraído: se había adentrado al décimo templo sin anunciar su presencia, tan ensimismado iba… cuando escucho el inconfundible sonido…

Voces…

Susurros…

Gemidos…

¡Gemidos!

—¡Por el peplo de Atenea! —murmuró deteniéndose en seco.

Sin hacer ruido y esta vez sí ocultando su cosmos alevosamente se internó por el templo del hispano… no tuvo que avanzar mucho, bastó con llegar al recinto bibliotecario de Capricornio, su guardián estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, sus piernas rodeaban la cadera de Dohko… ¡Dohko el sacrosanto caballero de Libra!... mientras éste se fusionaba en su cuerpo, le daba placer, el mismo que él obtenía, ambos entregados en esa danza sexual, ambos jadeando.

Aioros salió de ahí asqueado, furioso… decepcionado…

—Todo este tiempo te has estado acostando con él… entregándote a él… mientras yo como un jodido perro esperaba algo de ti… ¡Maldito seas Shura! —se ofuscó y lanzó un golpe a una columna del templo de Sagitario, la grieta que corrió desde la base hasta la punta denotaba la furia del morador.

Le dolía, demasiado.

Esa era la última vez, la última vez entre ellos dos, entre Shura y Dohko… precisamente había sido el español el que se lo dijo, que ya no… que tenía que buscar respuestas a las muchas interrogantes que arrastró a lo largo de esos años… que recordaba algunas cosas y que tenía que buscar eso otro que había olvidado.

Dohko lo sabía de antemano, que ese hombre estaba de paso por su vida, no hubo dramas griegos, no hubo gritos, hubo aceptación y hubo una última vez que se prolongó más de lo debido.

Pero de eso también tenía la culpa Shura, una vez se lo dijo el Arconte de Libra, que su energía era primordialmente sexual, que su centro karmático que destilaba más energía era ese, el del sexo… que si no liberaba esa energía peleando… o follando… se estaba consumiendo a sí mismo, Shura simplemente sonrió y contestó "estás pirado".

Después de una necesaria ducha, mientras se secaba el cabello, tomó de nuevo el papel mil veces arrugado, la nota que alguien, nunca supo quién, había dejado un día en su templo.

Y después de haberla leído por días, al derecho y al revés, y de haber memorizado cada letra, se obligó a escarbar dentro de su agujerada mente, días y noches… buscó entre los viejos papeles, entre escrituras de propiedades, entre estados de cuenta… y por fin encontró.

Tuvo una propiedad, un penthouse en Glyfada, mismo que años atrás cambió de dueño, ya no estaba a nombre de Arnau Iturribalzaga, su nombre, ahora figuraba: Zephyr Vryzas. No sólo eso, había encontrado la factura de un auto que él compró y que estaba a nombre de la misma persona, así como un pequeño fondo monetario con transferencias mensuales desde la cuenta maestra de la compañía naviera Iturribalzaga… Sintió las bolas hasta la garganta.

—¿Con quién demonios me metí? —se preguntaba.

Y no fue sino hasta varias semanas después que, una noche mientras dormía, una serie de imágenes se arremolinaron entre sueños: la de un bar de ambiente mucho tiempo atrás, la de un chico de rostro inmaculado, ojos color miel… cabello castaño… piel bronceada… se vio a sí mismo con él, se vio en sus brazos, en su cama… luego todo era confuso, peleaban, lo vio llorar, rogarle porque no se fuera y recordó su última interrogante: "¿Sentiste amor por mí?" y él le había contestado que sí… se fue y nunca volvió.

Despertó empapado de sudor, jadeando, con el estómago revuelto y un dolor de cabeza espantoso.

Tenía los labios y la garganta secos, la lengua como de arena se disolvía en mil granos dentro de su boca.

El poema cuajado en el tiempo había vuelto.

En pequeñas dosis, durante esa madrugada, fueron cayendo los recuerdos, ingredientes todos de un elixir olvidado. Para desventura de Shura, cada uno de ellos era una ráfaga dolorosa, se sentía morir.

Y se decidió, no le dijo verdaderamente a Dohko qué era lo que había recordado, no entró en detalles, simplemente decidió que era momento: encuentros y redenciones.

El Arconte Libra respetó su silencio.

Vistió normal, como cualquier otro, pero su corazón trémulo le hacía sentir desnudo. Se abrió paso por el descampado para llegar a Atenas. Tras él, Aioros seguía sus pasos, ocultando su cosmoenergía del todo, y tal vez Shura se habría dado cuenta de ese error si no hubiese ido tan distraído, pero era tarde.

La ciudad parecía completamente normal; para él, no había nada ni nadie, sólo un camino. No se percató del mercado, ni de los compradores, ni de los turistas tomando fotos, ni de una manifestación de universitarios gritando maldiciones al gobierno, tampoco de dos perros que jugaban en la calle… no… estaba ciego… sólo quería ver algo, a alguien.

Sentía un mareo pesaroso que incluso le hizo andar más despacio.

El caro barrio de Glyfada seguía como él lo recordaba: perfecto.

Caminó hasta el edificio que conocía de antemano , lo recorrió muchas veces, se refugió ahí por años, volvió la vista hacia el último piso, el del penthouse…

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué le voy a decir?... —se preguntó deteniéndose en la esquina casi agarrado de un poste, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un borracho local, decidió buscar a Zephyr, pero no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir— ¡Coño! ¿Se supone que le diga "Hola la verdad es que me fui porque morí y luego regresé"? —ironizó.

Su monólogo se vio interrumpido cuando se abrieron las puertas de cristal del edificio y lo vio…

El cabello castaño desordenado, la piel bronceada, esos ojos elocuentes… él lo llamaba en secreto "niño miel" aunque su nombre fuese Zephyr. Llevaba un perro, un beagle… Glykós… así le habían puesto… el hombre era tanto o más bello que el joven de sus recuerdos… un paso, luego otro… hasta que otro hombre le dio alcance en la calle, alto, guapo, de cabello negro…

Era una broma… todo era una jodida broma.

Ante los ojos de Shura, el desconocido le susurró algo al oído… a su niño miel… y ambos rieron, se miraban, el tipo de miradas cómplices…

Sólo Glykós pareció notar su presencia, el perro ladraba inquieto y tiraba de su correa para alcanzar a Shura, pero Zephyr no se volvió, caminaba con aquel hombre hacia el lado contrario remolcando al perro.

Esa sangre, ese cuerpo, vienen a ser sólo el perfecto objeto del amor que no será correspondido, ante el español ahora hay una vastedad de horizontes y cielos abiertos, circunflejo a una ausencia infame…

Aioros entendió que aquello que Shura miraba devastado, era uno de los muchos motivos por los cuales lo había mantenido a raya todos esos años… y él, no aspiró más que a una cercanía que consintiera a su boca…

Jaque mate.


	35. 35 Amissio

**XXXV. AMISSIO** (Pérdida)

Te adoro como adoro la bóveda nocturna  
¿Oh vaso de tristeza! ¡Oh mi gran taciturna!  
Y tanto más te adoro cuanto te escapas más,  
Y cuando me parece, ¡oh lujo de mis noches!  
Que con más ironía amontonas las leguas  
Que separan mis brazos de la inmensidad azul.

Fragmento de _La cabellera_, Charles Baudelaire.

* * *

El paseo delincuencial de Shura había incluido ir a un fumadero clandestino de opio, unos cuantos tragos y luego otra escapada más en un taxi con destino incierto. Aioros lo único que deseaba era saber que estaría bien, porque si él se estaba sintiendo morir… no quería imaginar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del español, aparte de humo alucinógeno.

Deseaba azotar su morena cabeza contra la pared para que se dejara de idioteces… ya lo había visto follando duro con Dohko, lo siguió hasta que encontró a su amante civil… con otro, corrió tras él al puñetero fumadero y ahora… otra vez a un taxi.

—Siga ese taxi… —indicó al chofer.

—Como diga… —respondió cual si le pidieran eso miles de veces todos los jueves por la noche.

El chofer lo miró extrañado cuando el taxi en donde iba Shura se detenía en la dirección Acharnon 335, una zona no muy transitada, a las puertas del "Nirvana Swingers Club". Lo vio bajar y luego entrar… se puso de mil colores, pagó al taxista que balbuceó unas cuantas gilipolladas.

—Cabronazo español…

El lugar estaba medianamente lleno, en la entrada le dieron un antifaz mismo que se colocó de inmediato. Si alguien los viera ahí metidos… bonitos se iban a ver los dos saliendo de un club de sexo prestos para la batalla.

Había música de fondo, música perturbadora de la cual alcanzó a distinguir la palabra "_sex_" acompañada de gemidos femeninos(1) muy _ad hoc_.

Luces estrambóticas, muchas personas con antifaces.

Vio al hispano caminar con un trago en la mano, con un antifaz negro, le vio flirtear.

Para esos momentos Shura, ya bastante intoxicado, defraudado y cansado de sí mismo y de sus propias incapacidades, pensó que todavía tenía algunas cosas más por probar en viva piel … si dolor era lo que sentía… quizás sería una buena idea sentir otro poco de dolor…

La mujer con la que platicaba en la barra vestía escaso charol y estoperoles, botas altas con tacones imposibles… sí, tenía aspecto de ser un poco de lo que buscaba.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y se perdieron en los pasillos, directo a la zona VIP.

Delante de él una vitrina exhibía como caramelos diferentes artilugios para proporcionar placer y dolor… él simplemente le señaló una fusta mediana a la mujer en cuestión. Ella sonrió perversa, sentía que ya estaba mojada de imaginar la desnudez de ese hombre de acento peculiar… y de su piel lacerada.

Cuando el hispano entró a la habitación y mientras la mujer esgrimía el arma, Aioros la interceptó.

—Te doy doscientos euros si me lo dejas…

—Pero es que…

—Trescientos… anda, únicamente quiero que lo dejes medio atendido… lo conozco, es amigo mío, es parte de una broma —le regaló una sonrisa coqueta.

—Vale… —la mujer estiró la mano y Aioros le dio el dinero— Espera aquí afuera entonces, yo te aviso.

—Gracias…

En toda su vida jamás se imaginó persiguiendo a un hombre hasta un club variopinto, pero Shura planeaba caer todavía más… y parecía ir gozando por el camino el hecho de caer.

—Eres un sádico… —murmuró.

Desnudo y atado a la cama, con una venda negra sobre los ojos, su piel blanquísima y la perfección de sus músculos tensos saltaban a la vista, mientras la mujer acariciaba su piel con la fusta y descargaba a intervalos uno que otro sonoro golpe.

Ella estaba subida sobre la cama, casi a horcajadas sobre él, lamiendo la fina piel de su cuello, saboreando su perfume y su sudor.

Shura se sentía irreal, como si su mente confusa se hubiese desprendido dejando el cuerpo ahí tendido. Sentía el dolor de aquellas laceraciones en la piel y lo más curioso es que en vez de desear detenerse… el deseo había aflorado con una erección completa entre sus piernas… su depravación podía ser mucha según estaba comprobando.

La chica se bajó de la cama de un salto, lo dejó ahí tendido y salió en silencio, le hizo una seña a Aioros y se marchó, incluso fue al baño para cambiarse, poner de vuelta sus típicas ropas de oficinista, se quitó el antifaz y se montó las gafas: si al tío lo mataban, ella no quería tener que ver.

El griego cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se quedó de una pieza con el pulso en las sienes. La escena era dantesca: Shura atado a la cama con unos cuantos visibles verdugones en las piernas, en el pecho y brazos, completamente desnudo… alumbrado por la mortecina luz roja de la habitación… entre sus piernas la prueba ineludible del placer.

En silencio pasó el dedo índice por su pie, subiendo por la pierna hasta la rodilla, por el muslo y luego hacia el pecho, el español se retorció por la repentina caricia, por la sutileza del acto, sonrió… luego delineó sus labios, Shura lamió el dedo que lo tocaba con cuidado.

Para Aioros hubiese sido fácil simplemente írsele encima y tomar lo que él no le quiso dar por voluntad propia… estaba ahí dispuesto, ya habían hecho el trabajo de dejarlo tirado en la cama excitado.

Se subió a la cama, se colocó casi encima de él.

Fue entonces cuando el español sintió que evidentemente no tenía a una mujer encima.

Sólo le dio un breve beso, un toque, mientras le arrancaba la venda de los ojos. Los ojos azules del hispano se clavaron en los verdes de Aioros, le sonrió cínicamente.

—Así que me seguiste…

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a parar? ¿No ha sido suficiente purga para ti? —le increpó el moreno.

—Y entonces… quieres follarme ¿no? Ya te estás tardando… —le contestó volviendo la vista hacia otro lado.

—Eso quisieras maldito sádico, que te follara así como estás en este espantoso lugar, medio azotado y sin un gramo de dignidad ¿no? —siseó cerca de sus labios—. No, no soy así… te encontré primero retozando con Dohko y luego… cuando quise hablar contigo ya habías emprendido camino para buscar… —el sólo decirlo hacía que la herida le doliera— a tu amante civil y luego al fumadero de opio y finalmente, Shura, para coronar tu obra de miseria te seguí hasta un jodido club de culos ¿no es genial? Esta productiva tarde y noche ha sido para ver el espectáculo de cómo te inmolas tú mismo…

—No me interesan tus opiniones de cualquier forma…

—¡Con Dohko, Shura! ¡Con el segundo al mando, con el _parabatai_ de tu Patriarca!... ¿Hasta dónde vas a llegar?... todo esto… ¿hasta dónde va a parar? ¿Hasta que no quede nada de ti, del que yo conocía? —inquirió levantándose de encima y sacándose el antifaz para arrojárselo.

—Te dije que las cosas habían cambiado…

Aioros lo observó un último instante, grabando en su mente la imagen de Shura que le acompañaría en los años por venir, luego dio la vuelta para abandonarlo ahí, el Arconte de Capricornio se zafó de sus ataduras cortándolas con una ligera ráfaga que salió de sus dedos, acarició sus muñecas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza suspirando.

Había conseguido joderla aún más y el dolor… seguía ahí… en efecto, él había cambiado, se había encerrado en un lugar inalcanzable.

Esa madrugada cuando regresó al Santuario Aioros no había vuelto aún, probablemente se había quedado deambulando en Atenas, al llegar a Libra, Dohko todavía estaba en pie, leyendo, como siempre.

—Dohko… no creí que siguieses despierto.

—No podía dormir así que… ¿sucede algo? —inquirió cerrando el libro y observando analítico a su compañero— Tienes una cara que…

—Necesito pedirte un favor… es lo único que quiero pedirte… —confesó a quemarropa.

—¿Qué pasa? Me estás preocupando…

—Esconde para siempre mi registro del Santuario… entierra mi verdadero nombre en los confines… y nunca le hables de mí ni de mi paradero a nadie… por favor —aquello no era un favor, tenía el claro sonido de una súplica.

—¿Te refieres a Aioros?

—Sí…

—Te vas ¿verdad?

—Tengo que hacerlo antes de que acabe ahogado en opio aquí o que acabe por hacerlo añicos, él sabrá vivir su vida… —le sonrió triste—. Gracias por evitar que acabara más loco en estos años…

Sin esperar respuesta se marchó en silencio.

El chino lo vio partir, conforme se alejaba se preguntó si encontraría a la larga el camino correcto o si simplemente se dejaría guiar hacia un destino incierto encerrado en sí mismo y en sus propios fantasmas. Ese tiempo compartido, esos encuentros sexuales, le habían evitado a él mismo también volverse loco, él tendría que darle las gracias a su vez. Respetó su petición de silencio perpetuo pero estaba seguro de respetar su decisión.

La vida se desarrolla en el mundo visible, lo inmediato, lo cercano. La muerte se había convertido en su historia, en un alejamiento, un viaje. El hispano posee el deceso propio y siempre lo lleva consigo: muerte simbólica, muerte de su interior.

(1)La canción que se escucha al fondo es _Cash_ de Pussy Killer, incluida en el OST de _Baise Moi_, 2000.


	36. 36 Nocte

** XXXVI. NOCTE (Noche)**

Apuro sediento tu tierno gemido,  
tu intimidad que me embriaga  
y ardiente, la lengua del dulce deseo,  
pasión cuyo vino no sacia.  
Pero corta con ese relato,  
oculta, calla tu sueño:  
su llama que quema yo temo,  
tengo miedo de saber tu secreto.

1828.

_Apuro sediento tu tierno gemido_, Alexandr Pushkin.

* * *

Siria…

Desde los años sesenta, la dominación de Siria a manos de la dinastía Asad era un golpe doloroso para el pueblo, en su mayoría musulmanes sunníes. Como los Asad pertenecían a la minoría chiíta, las protestas existieron siempre, desde la capital, Damasco, hasta los confines del país… y la respuesta fue siempre la misma: represión absoluta y violencia.

Para Fudō todo aquello era incomprensible, inaudito. Él, que había llevado su palabra y sus rezos por muchas partes del mundo, no dejaba de sentirse adolorado por episodios cruentos como ese, quizás eso fue el parte aguas.

Demasiada injusticia.

Demasiado dolor.

Demasiada deshumanización.

Apretó los puños que se aferraron al _dhoti_(1) color guinda que llevaba encima cuando una explosión se dejó sentir, probablemente una bomba. La lágrimas resbalaron de sus peculiares ojos con heterocromía, era demasiado el dolor que sentía y demasiada la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Al dar la vuelta se encontró de frente con un hombre, emanaba una energía poderosa y oscura, pero también podía leer como en un libro abierto que sufría observando igual que él desde una colina la nube de humo que se levantaba por diferentes barrios.

—Todo esto puede cambiar —dijo a secas.

—Es imposible, los corazones de los hombres son fácilmente corrompidos… han olvidado su propia condición humana —respondió Fudō aunque no sabía si efectivamente se dirigía a él.

—Puede existir un mundo mejor donde esto no suceda, donde nadie más tenga que sufrir una pérdida.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió el joven moreno aguijoneado por una súbita e idealista curiosidad.

—Un mundo en el cual los pecadores paguen al fin sus culpas y sólo los justos se encuentren en él. ¡Mucho han perdonado los dioses a esos humanos pecadores… sólo para verles cometer más atrocidades después de un tiempo! —Marte escupió su sentencia.

—Es una utopía… —pero la duda había sido sembrada y germinaba en su interior.

—Aquellos inocentes y libres de maldad no sufrirían más… tú tienes el poder para cambiar esto… —sentenció el dios del fuego y la guerra.

—¿Yo? —preguntó y pronto se encontró a sí mismo caminando tras ese hombre, siguiéndolo…

Atenas…

Makrigrianni, en el barrio Exarchia, al sur del Templo de Zeus Olímpico, era la zona de "ambiente" por excelencia, muchas veces había ido a parar ahí con el melio; ahora que él no estaba se sentía un tanto raro vagabundeando sólo aunque no le costaba lo más mínimo encontrar compañía fácil para una noche. Lo mismo sucedía cuando iba a algún club hetero: las mujeres normalmente se le acercaban primero, algo sumamente cómodo para él, le quitaban ese esfuerzo adicional de hacer labor de convencimiento para llevarse a una que otra y organizar una orquesta sinfónica de gemidos en cualquier hotel.

Se conocía una larga lista de hoteles.

El problema de raíz es que estaba incómodo… incómodo en su propia piel.

Y como buen felino había preferido aislarse, encerrarse en él mismo. Hace falta algo para que las palabras vuelvan a sonar cargadas de posibilidades salvadoras, hace falta un nuevo vínculo entre su interior desolado y ese exterior mundo poblado de belleza indiferente. Empezaba a estar cansado de trasnochar y de las borracheras… y… no encontraba paz, esa era la realidad.

Domingo por la mañana, resultado de la noche anterior: resaca sin control, dolor de músculos, esa mujer que se llevó a la cama era una fiera, de Helsinki o de algún lugar similar, y malestar por las muchas preguntas de Shaka.

Shaka… llevaba días evadiéndolo, porque siempre tenía razón y la peculiar característica de sacarlo de sus casillas con sus comentarios.

El Santuario estaba muy vacío, ya sólo se encontraban Shion, Dohko, Aioros, Shaka y él, los demás ya habían sido licenciados de sus responsabilidades y cargos, unos más a regañadientes que otros.

Sin grandes ocupaciones, apesadumbrado y ciertamente con el mal sabor de boca de no saber qué hacer con su vida, definitivamente no agradecía el hecho de que Atenea les hubiese regresado para darles una vida normal.

El barrio de Monastiraki era su lugar predilecto, estaba en una mesa exterior en _Melilotos_, restaurante típico griego; traía las gafas de sol puestas y tenía extendido frente a sí el periódico, entre el bullicio de la gente, locales, turistas y estudiantes, las calles de Atenas por esos días eran una greguería. Había comenzado el festival de Atenas y Epidauro, teatro, danza y conciertos enclavados en espectaculares escenarios históricos, toda una fiesta cultural.

No se concentraba en nada concreto, una condena estaba escrita en su corazón desolado, tantos años vivió, pasó, arruinó, perdió…

Un hombre lo observaba atento desde el otro lado de la calle, se acercó despacio, paso a paso, hasta que estuvo frente a él, de pie ante su mesa, pero Aioria no se volvió hasta que la figura le tapó el sol por completo.

—Hola… —murmuró mientras los rayos dorados pegaban de lleno contra su cabello rubio dándole un aspecto casi divino.

—¡Lo que ha traído Hermes…! —susurró con burla el león quitándose las gafas, entrecerrando los ojos para ver a placer al Arconte de Virgo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Supongo que simplemente caminar entre tanta gente… ¿puedo sentarme?

—Puedes… pero si es para soltarme alguno de tus mordaces comentarios preferiría que no lo hicieras.

—¿Qué más da? De todos modos haces lo que te viene en gana ¿no? —comentó con cierta amargura.

—Vivo mi vida lo mejor puedo.

—¿Lo mejor que puedes? ¿No te parece un poco mediocre eso?

—¿Cuál es el problema contigo? —farfulló— ¿Cuál es tu molestia?

A Shaka le dieron ganas de gritarle unas cuantas molestias en su contra, le dieron ganas de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa falsa de su rostro a golpes, y antes de que dijera algo más para hacerlo rabiar acabó por tomar el vaso con agua que estaba sobre la mesa y arrojó el contenido al rostro moreno, un gesto de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios mientras el otro maldecía y se quedaba de una pieza.

Después de esa inicua victoria, su incapacidad para aceptar que todo había terminado años atrás y el saber que no podía contenerse cuando lo tenía enfrente lo llevaron a desandar el camino para acabar recluyéndose en el templo de Virgo, estuvo por abrir otra lata de refresco de cola pero se contuvo cuando observó en el bote de basura varias latas vacías.

Suspiró y se entregó a la meditación.

Más tarde Aioria subió con unas cuantas copas encima, y no es que hubiese llegado borracho como una cuba, de hecho entró en el refugio completamente sobrio, simplemente se puso a beber a solas en su templo hasta que la duda le carcomió por completo y tuvo que subir las escalinatas a buscar respuestas.

No se tomó la molestia de anunciarse, simplemente entró, vio al caballero de la India sentado en el sitial de loto, con los ojos cerrados, el _urna_ brillando en su frente y su cosmos rodeándole.

Soltó una carcajada irónica, de esas que Aioria tenía la buena puntada de soltar.

—¿Vienes a buscar pelea?... —inquirió el Arconte de Virgo sin dignarse a abrir los ojos— Ebrio…

—No… de hecho no sé por qué estoy aquí…

—Márchate, cuando estés de mejor humor hablamos… anda sigue empinando el codo —ordenó displicente.

El griego furibundo caminó hacia su compañero, Shaka previendo que Aioria se le abalanzaría levantó la mano para repelerlo con su cosmos pero fue tarde, el otro lo tomó por la muñeca y le hizo romper su posición perfecta, abrió los ojos aguamarina inquieto.

—Sé qué es lo que quieres… —murmuró el Arconte de Virgo.

—Y ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?... —susurró el ateniense tirando de él y haciendo que se pusiese en pie, lo tenía cerca, tan cerca como para contemplar la perfección de sus facciones.

No contestó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo se encontró empujado a los brazos de ese quien fuera su amante, ese por el que esperó… hasta que acabó destrozándose contra el muro de su apatía… hasta que ya no quedaba nada, no impidió su caída porque de nada hubiese servido. Al contrario, se abrazó a él, a ese cuerpo que un día constituyó su destino, el destino de un amor que tuvo y tiene aún, que lo atormentó con la belleza que siempre debió ser salvación.

Aioria se lo llevó entre los brazos, como una preciada carga hasta aquella habitación, paraíso perdido de cuadrángulos textiles que eran los cojines, la habitación de cojines…

(1)dhoti – Prenda tradicional de la India que visten los varones, se trata de un lienzo de hasta cinco metros de largo, normalmente de algodón; se enrolla en cintura y piernas formando una especie de pantalón.


	37. 37 Glacies

**XXXVII. GLACIES** (Hielo)

(…) porque tú siempre existes dondequiera  
pero existes mejor donde te quiero  
porque tu boca es sangre  
y tienes frío  
tengo que amarte amor  
tengo que amarte  
aunque ésta herida duela como dos  
aunque te busque y no te encuentre  
y aunque  
la noche pase y yo te tenga  
y no.

Fragmento de _Corazón Coraza_, Mario Benedetti.

* * *

En el Aeropuerto Internacional "Eleftherios Venizelos" de Atenas, Milo gritó hasta que se cansó; la manera más rápida para llegar a Siberia hubiese sido en un vuelo hacia Mongolia y de ahí buscar algún vuelo local o una conexión hacia la zona más alejada del mundo que él conociera, pero se encontró con que debido a ciertos problemas locales de momento no había vuelos hacia Mongolia, mucho menos a Siberia.

—En el puerto de Barajas de Madrid hay gran afluencia de S7 Airlines, una línea siberiana que… —sugirió amable la vendedora del mostrador ante el arranque de furia del melio.

—¿Cómo? ¿A España? ¡No, joder! ¡No quiero darle toda la puta vuelta al mundo! —exclamó al borde de la histeria.

—La única manera es llegar a Moscú y de ahí al Transiberiano…

—¿Y cuánto tiempo tardaré en llegar a Siberia?

—Siete días, más o menos… ¿A dónde dice que va usted?

—Ostrov Yarok, es una isla en los confines de Siberia… en el mar Laptev, frente a la bahía de Yana… —contestó alucinado.

—El transiberiano de cualquier manera no se acerca hacia el mar siberiano señor, tendría que bajarse en alguna de las estaciones que queden más cercanas y de ahí buscar un vuelo local, tal vez una avioneta pueda acercarle a esa parte… —sugirió la asustada empleada.

—Vale, ya lo que sea… entonces a Moscú si no hay de otra… ¿cuál es el vuelo más próximo?

—Aeroflot, llega a Moscú, sale en cinco horas…

—Ese entonces… —contestó decepcionado.

—¿Nombre?

—Milo Kyrgiakos…

Las únicas palabras que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento eran "_si la isla se desprende tardarás meses en llegar_", esas palabras sonaban a condena de muerte, eran peor que la silla eléctrica y más pestilentes que cualquier cárnico echado a perder.

—Ni hablar, esa no es opción —se dijo a sí mismo cuando horas más tarde abordó el avión que le llevaría a Moscú.

Su último destino.

El corazón se le desbocaba como una jauría de perros salvajes, más que nunca sintió el peso de la soledad, de sus pasiones, de sus amores y desamores, el peso de toda una vida hasta ese momento y a sus treinta años se sintió realmente fatigado, fatigado de la locura.

Mientras recogía de la banda el poco equipaje que llevaba consigo, salió, el frío era inclemente, y echó un vistazo. A manotazos y señas, después de mucho balbucear, pudo llegar a la estación del transiberiano en Moscú, entonces recordó… como un balde de agua helada, recordó qué era lo que estaba haciendo en Rusia cuando chocó, cuando Aioria lo encontró…

Se atragantó con el humo del cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos y se quedó pensativo hasta que el mismo se consumió del todo y le quemó los dedos.

En su distracción un niño quiso arrebatarle a la carrera la bolsa de viaje, Milo mucho más rápido y hábil lo detuvo y lo tomó por el hombro.

—¿Qué carajo crees que haces? —inquirió, aunque era inútil hablarle, en ese lejano lugar nadie entendía griego, el niño cubierto de hollín por permanecer siempre en la cercanía del tren le miró asustado, el melio simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sacó de su bolsillo unos cuantos euros y se los dio—. Muy mala cosa eso de andar por la vida robando a los estúpidos turistas… ahora vete y compra algo de comer…

Lo dejó marchar; el niño lo observó con aquellos ojos hundidos y tristes, pero con una chispa de alegría en el interior.

Cuando se dirigió a la taquilla se encontró con otro problema: las personas que ahí atendían no hablaban inglés y él, con su precario y gutural inglés, no lograba obtener nada, hasta que una chica de Suecia, una turista, se compadeció.

—_I… need a ticket… ummmh… I need travel to… Krasno…yarsk, yes, Krasnoyarsk… __Can you… help me, please?_ —balbuceó al borde de la desesperación y sintiéndose ridículo, él, un caballero de Atenea, derrotado por las desgraciadas barreras del idioma.

—_Of course, stay here, only one ticket? Are you traveling alone?_ —contestó ella, sorprendida.

—_Yes, alone… one way ticket, please… _—definitivamente lo suyo no era el inglés.

La chica fue a la taquilla y compró el boleto tal como le había indicado el rubio, sólo de ida y bajando en la perdida estación de Krasnoyarsk, le entregó el ticket y el cambio.

Él sonrió encantador como siempre, pero esta vez más por sincero agradecimiento que por acostumbrada coquetería.

—_Thank you… so much_ —murmuró.

—_You are welcome, Milo_ —respondió ella riendo.

—_How…did you… know?_ —inquirió.

—_The airline tag on your bag…_ —le señaló.

Acabó por reírse él mismo y se despidió torpemente para adentrarse en el tren; había aprendido algo más ese día: era necesario poner más ahínco en un futuro para estudiar inglés, ruso, francés… cualquier otro idioma que le ayudara a funcionar en el mundo y no sólo el latín que bien se sabe de memoria.

El estrépito de las máquinas va en aumento hasta volverse ensordecedor. Milo arroja la bolsa de viaje en la cama que le corresponde dentro de la cabina que ha de compartir con tres personas más, por el momento está vacía, pero más adelante serán ocupadas las camas y su monólogo íntimo será interrumpido.

Acostado sobre el estrecho colchón, saca el móvil del bolsillo y redacta algo breve: "_Militiae species amor est_ (1), amado, amigo, amante. Voy en busca de mi destino, de mi lugar. Mi pensamiento último para ti, mi gratitud para el corazón del león".

Lasitud

Atenas, Grecia…

Aioria, que no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, descansaba lánguido después del embate amoroso, su compañero respiraba acompasadamente, el cuerpo se movía de arriba abajo marcando su popio ritmo, los cabellos rubios caían sobre sus hombros y cuello velando la delicada piel blanca.

Sentía paz, al fin paz…

El móvil vibró a deshoras de la madrugada, Shaka se removió en medio de su febril y cansino sosiego, era Milo, al fin iba camino a encontrar la otra parte de su corazón… sintió nostalgia, alegría por él y por el marsellés furibundo, sabía en su fuero interno que el melio no se rendiría aunque ese condenado pelirrojo le pusiera los más grandes obstáculos en su camino, lo conocía de sobra.

Se escurrió de entre el mar de cojines amontonados en la estancia privada del Arconte de Virgo, empezó a vestirse… contempló una vez más a aquel a quien una vez amó en su adolescencia: era la visión perfecta de ese amor esperanzador.

Tomó su ropa para vestirse, para huir.

—¿Te vas? —susurró Shaka observándolo inquisitivamente.

—Me voy… —confirmó sin volverse, se sentía debilitado y sabía que si lo observaba no sería capaz de irse, pero había decidido algo: no compartir el sueño con nadie.

—Quédate… —se había puesto en pie y sujetaba su muñeca.

—No, descansa… —fue lo único que contestó mientras salía de ahí, ya no podría soportar otra pérdida, ni otra despedida, ya no.

—Aioria, por favor… —murmuró el guardián de la sexta casa, impotente ante la barrera que aquel hombre había interpuesto entre él y el mundo —por favor…

Aioria Deligiannis, el último guardián nacido bajo _Regulus, _camina sombrío, perdido.

Hay un tiempo, tiempo pasado, irrecobrable, no asequible siquiera en la memoria, un tiempo que no puede hacer otra cosa que más embellecerse para amargura del presente…

(1)_ Militiae species amor est _– "El amor es una especie de guerra", _El arte de amar_, Publio Ovidio Nasón.


	38. 38 Sidera

**XXXVIII. SIDERA ** (Estrellas)

(…) vengo huyendo hasta la piel de tus murallas  
la soledad me sigue muy de cerca

ocúltame bajo tu permanente desnudez  
en tu mano profunda  
en tu llanto perfecto  
en tu saliva sabia (…)

Fragmento de _Contraespionaje I_, Gaspar Aguilera Díaz.

* * *

Aioros buscaba sin resultados entre las pocas cosas que quedaban en el templo de la cabra algo que pudiera indicarle su paradero: o bien Shura había escondido perfectamente su rastro o alguien más lo había hecho por él.

Sólo encontró algunos libros, ropa, nada de interés. Cuando regresó de la ciudad una tarde después de aquella noche fatídica, ya no lo vio; pensando que tal vez estaría escondiéndose, no le tomó importancia. Sin embargo, al día siguiente cuando ya no sintió su cosmos cerca empezó a preocuparse, cabreado como estaba, decepcionado y con el alma en un hilo subió hasta el décimo templo… lo único que encontró ahí fue soledad…

No tenía la más remota idea de dónde buscarlo, le quedaba claro que se había marchado para no volver.

Su furia no tuvo límites, lo mismo que la pena de haberle perdido una vez más, por ello se negaba a dejarle ir. Tenía nuevamente una vida delante de sus narices, pero no sabía qué hacer con ella si él no estaba ahí.

Al salir del templo a toda prisa tratando de organizar sus pensamientos dispersos en mil ideas, sintió a Dohko que se acercaba, seguramente estaba por subir con Shion. El Santuario se encontraba prácticamente vacío, ahí sólo quedaban el _Strategos _Shion, Dohko, Aioria, Shaka y él… ahora más que nunca se sentía el peso del abandono.

Ocultó sus cosmos completamente y se mantuvo quieto tras una columna mientras el antiguo caballero de Libra atravesaba el templo, lo observó detenerse un instante delante la efigie de mármol de la Infanta Atenea que le otorgaba _Excalibur_ a su fiel guerrero.

"_Hijo de puta…_" pensó en silencio.

Instantes después el chino siguió su camino, fue al verlo ahí de píe ante la estatua que la idea asaltó su cabeza, por supuesto, Aioros pudo adivinarlo con claridad a través de sus celos, si alguien cubrió la huida de Shura, debió ser Dohko. Era obvio, no sólo compartieron el lecho y las ardides de Afrodita… tan obvio.

Lo siguió a la distancia. —Tú lo sabes ¿no? —murmuró para sí mismo y sólo por romper ese silencio abrumador que se cernía a su alrededor.

La última _apaturia_(1) en el Santuario se llevaría a cabo en unos días y posterior a ese último ritual todos abandonarían el lugar que les vio crecer como guerreros para dar paso a los nuevos iniciados y a la nueva era.

Cuando salió a tientas del templo de los peces perdió de vista a Dohko, no había más camino por seguir sólo el que llevaba al complejo del Patriarca, así que allá fue tras sus pasos hasta que antes de alcanzar las puertas una mano le detuvo por el hombro deteniendo su silenciosa persecución.

—Pensé que no ibas a salir de tu escondite, Aioros… —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, supongo que ha sido estúpido de mi parte pensar que no te habías dado cuenta… —respondió soltándose de su mano como si quemara.

—¿Qué sucede? —soltó a quemarropa el Arconte de Libra.

—Necesito saber en dónde está Shura —la frialdad en su voz era algo extraño en el siempre amable griego, pero… ciertamente no estaba para cordialidades—.Sé que tú conoces el lugar a donde se ha ido.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que es así?

—¡Por favor! Aparte de la cama estoy seguro de que compartían sus respectivas tragedias… —respondió alzando la voz.

—Te equivocas, no sé en dónde se ha metido, y si tú no lo sabes, mucho menos yo.

Aioros lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa para acercarlo a él, sus ojos verdes brillaban cual brasas ardientes. Dohko le tomó por los puños apretándolos dolorosamente.

—¿Él te pidió que no me lo dijeras? Y tú guardas celosamente el secreto en honor a los varios años de revolcarse, supongo ¿no?, —hizo caso omiso del dolor que atenazaba sus dedos, tampoco esperó respuesta, su angustia no le permitía aguardar respuestas. —Dohko… de verdad necesito saber en dónde está… para ti pudo haber sido una aventura "juvenil" —la forma en la que había pronunciado la palabra juvenil, hizo que sonara a algo más vulgar que cualquier insulto salido de la boca de Aioria—, para mí es más que eso… para mí es lo que debió significar Shion para ti…

—No vayas por ese camino Aioros, te lo advierto… —esta vez le devolvió la mirada enfurecida y se soltó de su agarre apretando al borde de quebrar los huesos de sus manos—, si has venido para tener una charla referente a lo que haga o deje de hacer, te aclaro que no la vamos a tener… y respecto a Shura, no tengo información para ti.

—Buscaré hasta debajo de las piedras de todo el maldito refugio… ¡lo juro! ¡No podrás esconderlo para siempre! —escupió mientras estiraba los dedos casi triturados por la fuerza del chino.

—Puedes hacerlo si te place, no es asunto mío…

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí…? —la voz autoritaria hizo que ambos se volvieran al mismo tiempo, Aioros se quedó inmóvil y Dohko, haciendo aplomo con sus muchos años de experiencia, optó por observar… pero era obvio que Shion les había escuchado en esa pequeña escaramuza, tanto como obvio era el color escarlata que empezaba a teñir su rostro.

—Nada… sólo hablábamos, _Strategos, _mis disculpas—contestó Aioros.

—Parecen olvidar que este recinto sagrado es más que un vil mercado… —acto seguido Shion dio la vuelta dejándolos ahí.

Aioros no pudo evitar sonreír con mezquindad, sin querer había tenido una pequeña venganza por lo que había sucedido entre Shura y Dohko, éste último tenía cara de pocos amigos, parecía más bien resignado.

—Bueno Dohko… piénsalo, si no me lo dices voy a terminar descubriéndolo… así tenga que voltear todo el Santuario…

—No tengo esa información Aioros, que los dioses te guarden… —contestó dando la vuelta para seguir a Shion, sabía que lo que le esperaba no iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas.

Lo encontró de pie observando por el gran ventanal la efigie de Atenea que imponente coronaba los doce recintos zodiacales, empuñaba en la mano una copa de vino, vacía.

—Así que era Shura —farfulló dándole la espalda y apenas observándolo por el rabillo del ojo—. Imaginaba que habías encontrado entretenimiento con alguien más en estos años, pero no imaginaba que fuese uno de ellos, que decepción…

—Decepción fue para mí saber que tú, mí compañero de toda la vida, decidieras hacerme a un lado y tratarme como si fuera un soldado más… —arremetió el chino.

—Te lo dije desde un principio, que estábamos aquí para…

—¡Ya sé! Para ser los guerreros dignos que se esperaba que fuésemos, lo sé… —repitió el discurso aprendido aderezado con un ligero tono de fino sarcasmo.

—Han pasado muchos años, Dohko, demasiados, y a pesar del tiempo parece ser que no acabamos de conocernos…

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me mantuviera como una suplicante a tu lado?

—¡Esperaba que al menos entendieras! ¡No estábamos aquí para romancear! —vociferó el lemuriano.

—¿Romancear? Lo haces sonar tan… burdo, pues bien, ya sabes lo que sucedió… si quieres los detalles, no, no me arrepiento, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes porque me conoces: yo no me arrepiento de mis decisiones…

—Tiene gracia, no te arrepientes a pesar de que me estás haciendo trizas…

—¿Trizas, Shion? Trizas fueron las que me dejaste… trizas fueron las que yo viví tantos años lejos de ti… Y a ti, ¡te importó un comino! —rebatió fuera de sí—. No me digas que estás hecho trizas porque de eso tú sabes poco, y yo sí que estuve hecho añicos después de que me echaste de tu lado y de tu cama…

—¡Cierra la boca!

—No… esta vez no, siempre tú, siempre tu deber, siempre algo más, pues esta vez ¡no! ¿Quieres saber algo más? Ya que estamos con las verdades esta noche…

—¡Sorpréndeme, por favor! —ironizó el ex caballero de Aries, observándolo con un dejo de frialdad.

—Pues bien, mientras estuve en los Cinco Picos, tuve una mujer, —soltó con satisfacción aunque una pincelada de profunda tristeza cruzó sus ojos verdes. —Tú te negaste toda la vida a separar el trasero del maldito trono… por más que te rogué, por más que te lo pedí…

—Para con eso…

—Viví muchos años con ella, como si fuese mi mujer…

—¡Que pares te digo!

—Pero yo no envejecía, yo seguía siendo un hombre joven, atrapado en mi propio cuerpo, en mis recuerdos, y ella… envejecía como cualquier ser humano…

—Deja de joderla más, Dohko… —le ordenó llevándose la mano a la frente, pocas veces Shion pronunciaba una mala palabra, y cuando lo hacía sólo se podía esperar que todo acabara mal.

—Murió, murió muy joven… nunca supo mi secreto… y otra vez me enfrenté a la soledad, a mi maldita necesidad de ti, porque aunque ella estaba conmigo… yo sólo te amaba a ti… ¿no te parece irónico? Y tú… seguías inamovible en tu lugar… para ti, entre tus múltiples responsabilidades, yo era la última… esa que nunca quisiste tomar entre tus manos y ahora vienes y me recriminas por qué es que fui a buscarme a alguien más ¿no es obvio?

—¡Basta ya! No quiero seguir escuchándote… —le contestó abatido—. Sabes perfectamente que mi responsabilidad y mi prioridad siempre fue ser un guerrero de Atenea ¿Tan difícil te es entenderlo? ¿Por qué no pudiste esperar? ¡Todo tiene que ser a prisa, contigo!

—Para lo único que tengo prisa es para ti, pero eso parece no importarte.

—En unos días se llevará a cabo la _apaturia_, después de eso te relevo de tu cargo y responsabilidades, la carta de Atenea ha sido clara al respecto… eres libre de hacer tu vida como te plazca, el ropaje sagrado de Libra deberá ser entregado a Shiryu, él velará por la armadura y será entregada al caballero dorado que la ha de reclamar...

—Me estás echando nuevamente…

—Si lo quieres tomar así…

—No creas que te libras de mí, ya no Shion… podré obedecer tus órdenes aquí, pero afuera… vamos a arreglar las cosas.

—No hay nada que arreglar, retírate —le ordenó con sequedad dándole la espalda otra vez, empuñando la copa vacía que ahora le parecía un artilugio barato y ridículo en su mano.

—Con su permiso… excelencia —contestó el viejo Arconte de Libra.

Sus pasos se pierden en la cámara del Patriarca mientras se marcha, lejano está como un sueño, como un sueño que el desventurado soñó, aquella fantasía febril donde ésta cobra cuerpo sonoro, dueño de un amor que nunca pudo conseguir del todo…

(1)apaturias – Antiguas fiestas griegas que se celebran en nombre de Atenea, a veces de Afrodita, y otras pocas más de Dionisio.


	39. 39 Tempus

**XXXIX. TEMPUS** (Tiempo)

(…) Vives en lo que pienso, en lo que digo,  
y con vida tan honda que no hay centro,  
hora y lugar en que no estés conmigo;

pues te clavó la muerte tan adentro  
del corazón filial con que te abrigo  
que, mientras más me busco, más te encuentro.

Fragmento de _Continuidad_, Jaime Torres Bodet.

* * *

Kanon había vuelto finalmente a Grecia, Aein Stahl estaba lista aunque había tenido severas dudas al respecto, puesto que ella balbuceaba a menudo mientras estaba en alguna de sus crisis, del mismo tipo que había visto en Saga tiempo atrás, cosas inconexas acerca de un encuentro que había tenido con un "caballero de Atenea", con un hombre sin parangón, con el caballero del Dragón… La verdad es que el arcadio no le prestaba mucha atención a sus infantiles ensoñaciones y pensaba que se trataban más bien de eso: sueños que se confundían con su realidad.

Y Kanon fue quién le enseñó a dividir su realidad, fue él quien le enseñó a separar su personalidad en dos, a crear un mundo paralelo dentro de sí misma: una parte que era la más consciente de ella, la que era amable, y otra que era despiadada, llena de odio… Aein tardó al menos dos años en poder dominar la técnica siniestra que deliberadamente el griego le enseñó. Shion le había pedido que no la llevara hasta el límite, por supuesto desobedeció, si lo que querían era un guerrero digno de Géminis, tenía que tomar el riesgo.

Y cuando al fin lo logró, ella olvidó su nombre y su anterior vida… ella simplemente se hizo llamar Paradox, como su técnica más mortífera.

Adelphos, su amante, aquel adolescente que había tomado como _eromenoi_, aún seguía esperándole, a unos pocos años de llegar a la cuarentena no dejaba de sentirse un tanto perverso, aquel hombre estaba en plena flor de su juventud. Sin embargo, había sido claro con él cuando días antes de partir con Aein le dijo que ahora que Saga había vuelto… su tiempo como amantes había terminado.

Pero Adelphos no tenía intención de dejarle ir así como así y le dijo: "no me importa si tengo que compartirte con él, es más no me importa si sólo me buscas de vez en cuando para ofrendar a Afrodita", Kanon rió del cinismo del chico, cinismo que había aprendido de él… sí, el arcadio tenía el poder de pervertir todo, de retorcerlo y aún así hacerlo parecer adorable.

Pero antes de encontrarse con nadie, Saga o Adelphos, tenía que averiguar algo… tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Palestra y no alcanzaba a comprender qué era o de qué se trataba, pero había mantenido después de una breve conversación que tuvo con Shura unos meses atrás.

Shura había dicho que algo en Ionia no le gustaba: "no es sólo la pila de años del tipo, Matusalén moderno, es algo oscuro dentro de él…" le había dicho.

Así que ahí estaba… a las puertas de Palestra, adentrándose de incógnito, ocultándose por pasillos y rincones, serpenteando, entonces vio a lo lejos a Mycenae, al que había sido el discípulo de Aioria.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —se preguntó a sí mismo— ¿Qué estás haciendo lejos de tu guarida?

Audaz como aquellos espías de las películas modernas, se escabulló hasta llegar a las afueras de la oficina del Rector, que era Ionia; apostado como estaba con su estilizada y larga figura en la penumbra gótica, bien podía pasar como una columna más en el pasillo.

—Parece que han localizado a un chico con suficiente poder… —dijo Mycenae.

—¿Parece o realmente lo han encontrado? —inquirió tajante Ionia.

—Lo han encontrado… pero no sabe nada de la orden, y su único interés es pelear, cuando el Juez y el Preboste le buscaron, recién había perdido un ojo y se encontraba al borde de la muerte, por eso nunca detectaron su cosmos —la voz profunda del caballero de Leo inundaba el lugar.

—¿Han puesto ya a algún caballero a vigilarle?

—Así es, en estos momentos la gente de Palestra se encuentra en Nueva York.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Harbinger… —una breve pausa, mientras revisaba el expediente— Payne, curioso… como "_pain_", dolor…

—De acuerdo, mantenme informado, la vacante de Tauro tiene que ser cubierta a la brevedad.

Una figura se movió de pronto entre las sombras. Aunque poseía agilidad y velocidad, el arcadio lo era mucho más, no en balde había sido toda su vida un guerrero. El joven que trataba de evadirle tenía los típicos movimientos de aquellos que habían estudiado artes marciales, incluso se atrevería a decir que era una clase de ninja.

Lo atrapó por la espalda al mismo tiempo que la oficina de Ionia se abría para dar paso a Mycenae; tapó la boca del huidizo adolescente y ambos se escondieron tras una columna.

—Shhh… si se te ocurre moverte o hacer un solo ruido… antes de que te enteres tu cabeza rodará por el piso —siseó el arcadio, el joven castaño asintió asustado de la velocidad y fuerza de ese hombre, una vez que Mycenae se marchó, seguido un par de minutos después por Ionia, le soltó— Deja de mirarme con suspicacia, como si yo fuera el enemigo… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Mori Yoshitomi… ¿quién es usted y qué hace aquí?

—El que hace las preguntas soy yo, niño… ¿estudias aquí verdad?

—Sí.

—Eres un caballero de Atenea entonces… —para ese momento ya lo había analizado rápidamente, pudo distinguir sin temor a equivocarse la inocencia y lealtad de ese casi niño—, muy bien te voy a pedir algo, y más vale que escuches bien y tengas buena memoria: quiero que mantengas los ojos y oídos abiertos, cualquier sospecha, cualquier cosa extraña que suceda dentro de estos muros, búscame ¡Vamos! No me mires así, con cara de "a este hijo de puta qué coño le pasa" ¿Entendiste?

—Pero…

—Entendiste, ¿sí o no?

—Sí…

—Pertenezco al Santuario y a la orden de Atenea, mi nombre es Kanon Stefanes... —no medió ninguna otra palabra y así como había aparecido se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; Yoshitomi aguzó la vista pero no logró encontrarle, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

—¿Algo raro? —arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que él simplemente estaba caminando y perdiendo un poco el tiempo cuando tuvo la ocurrencia de ir por el corredor que daba a la oficina del Rector, y eso le llevó a encontrarse con alguien a quién no esperaba…

Pensó en contarle a Tokisada lo que había pasado, pero con el humor de perros que tenía últimamente, seguro lo mandaría a tomar por culo.

Aún así, el evento quedó enmarañada en sus ideas: "algo raro" era una combinación de palabras que no le agradaban…


	40. 40 Aperta Venarum

** XL. APERTA VENARUM** (Venas abiertas)

Tú eres más que mi tacto porque en mí  
tu caricia acaricias y desbordas.  
Y así toco en mi cuerpo la delicia  
de tus manos quemadas por las mías.

Yo solamente soy el vivo espejo  
de tus sentidos. La fidelidad  
en la garganta del volcán.

Fragmento de _Tú eres más mis ojos porque ves…_, Carlos Pellicer.

* * *

Novosibirsk, Siberia del Este, Rusia…

Había demorado un día más de lo que había calculado en llegar a Krasnoyarsk, todo por una estupidez, estaba por cumplir dos días viajando en el tren, los compañeros que tenía eran dos turistas de Alemania y una chica de Italia, así que pasó gran parte del viaje en silencio y comunicándose a señas o gestos, era una especie de caras y gestos del que seguramente él hubiese ganado la partida.

Se confundió y bajó en _Novosibirsk_, pensó que ya había llegado a la estación que debía y muy seguro tomó sus cosas, se puso la pesada chamarra térmica y bajó, apenas unos minutos después de que el tren se pusiera en marcha y lo dejara en el andén se dio cuenta de su craso error.

Aunque no sabía leer ruso, no hacía falta ser muy listo para encontrar que la escritura del letrero encima de su cabeza no se parecía en nada a la de la estación en donde tenía que bajar.

—¡Por los cojones de Zeus Olímpico! —se quejó cuando se enteró de que el único tren disponible pasaría por esa estación hasta la mañana siguiente — ¡Malditos sean todos los putos moradores de Acuario con toda su puta belleza de mierda!... —lo detestó como nunca por haberse escondido hasta el culo del mundo.

Se tuvo que conformar con llevar a rastras el equipaje en medio de lo que empezaba a ser una ventisca de nieve moderada. Las manos le escocían, no sólo tenía esas marcas que años atrás habían aparecido, sino que con el pasar del tiempo a veces la piel fina se abría y sangraban.

—Lo que me faltaba, ser una copia barata de un estigmata… me revienta los huevos el puñetero frío…

A pesar de todo, se las apañó para conseguir alojamiento en un hotel cercano a la estación de trenes, no en balde Novosibirsk era la tercera ciudad más poblada de Rusia, y centro financiero y cultural de Siberia, una pena no poder echar un vistazo.

Tuvo la precaución de mantener el móvil cerca de la almohada para escuchar la alarma y despertar a tiempo, de otra manera volvería a perder el tren y y con él otro valioso día; según indagó el deshielo ya había comenzado y si no se daba prisa Ostrov Yarok se desprendería en cualquier momento del macizo continental.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, después de una noche famélica en la cual el sistema de calefacción no había funcionado casi nada, ni siquiera tenía hambre, los nervios lo estaban devorando por dentro como una plaga de langostas sobre la cosecha. No tenía el impulso de querer follar, no quería nada, sólo terminar con el calvario que estaba viviendo, sólo quería…

¿Qué quería?

¿Respuestas?

¿Acciones?

¿Punto final?

¿Todas las anteriores?

Sí, todas…

El melio no quiere estar solo y recurre al recuerdo de él, del marsellés, a la certeza de la memoria que nunca le olvidó, mientras la máquina del tren ruge y arranca de nuevo.

* * *

Bahía Yana a orillas del Mar Laptev…

Camus había encontrado a bien recluirse bajo las miles de capas de hielo que cubrían la parte más alejada de Siberia, y regodearse en sus propias capas de hielo enterrando para siempre el corazón que le traicionó siempre y que le hizo vulnerable. Muchas noches pensó en esos pasajes traumáticos de su vida, pensó en la muerte, la destrucción y en sí mismo como artífice de todo lo anterior.

Arrepentirse ya no servía de nada.

Si podía morir ahí alejado de toda la humanidad, habría redimido sus pecados.

Ya había destrozado todo a su paso, incluido él mismo.

Una hirsuta barba rojiza crecía por su rostro, pequeña y descuidada, dibujando patrones pintorescos e irregulares, llevaba el cabello atado por la parte baja de la nuca, salvo por ese rostro exquisito y esa piel impoluta blanca, cualquier pensaría que se trataba de alguien del lugar.

Aprovechó los últimos días que quedaban de contacto con tierra firme para comprar víveres, abasto de los siguientes cuatro meses en los cuales se encontraría totalmente aislado.

—¿Es todo, señor? —preguntó el joven que colocó los paquetes ordenadamente atados en la moto de nieve.

—Sí… es todo —contestó sumido en sus amargos recuerdos de una Grecia inmaculada, placentera tortura.

"_Es todo lo que queda de mí… víveres y nieve_" pensó.

Le dio un billete, se colocó las gafas de esquiar y encendió la moto para irse, el breve camino de hielo hacia Ostrov Yarok ya se empezaba a desgajar y era mejor darse prisa.

* * *

Krasnoyarsk, Siberia del Este, Rusia…

Al fin había llegado a su destino, un día después de lo previsto, el griego tenía el tiempo contado, ahora sí, literal, estaba corriendo a contra reloj; bajó del tren derribando todo y a todos a su paso, en medio de retahílas de maldiciones, a lo cual tenía el descaro de contestar en griego un escueto "lo siento", mismo que nadie entendía.

Una vez que puso el pie fuera del vagón, buscó el letrero con su nombre: el día anterior localizó a un guía de turistas y lo contrató para que pudiese volar de inmediato en una avioneta hacia la Bahía Yana, en donde estaba localizada la isla de Ostrov Yarok; durante la transacción ya no se sintió tan mal cuando escuchó el aún más precario inglés del guía de turistas.

Y vio el letrero en letras rojas enclavado en una cartulina blanca: "MELO"…

—¿Melo? ¡Melo! Joder… que Caronte los lleve como flotadores de la barca… —maldijo y fingió una sonrisa cuando se acercó al hombre que parecía medir tres metros de altura por dos de circunferencia.

—Hola, espero que…

—Sí, sí… todo bien, fue un buen viaje… a la avioneta que si no llego a tiempo juro que… en fin… ¿vamos? —urgió el melio.

Acto seguido se encontraba volando, no muy cómodo, dentro de la avioneta que iba dando tumbos por el cielo, o al menos eso le parecía a él.

Todo lo que alcanzaba a ver hacia abajo era nieve y de vez en cuando un poblado alejado de la mano de Zeus.

Tuvo un infarto al miocardio cuando se dio cuenta de cuán lejos estaba del mundo.

Y las tripas se le revolvían a cada minuto, casi al ritmo de la Rapsodia Húngara.

Cuando el armatoste sobre el cual iba descendió, después de casi cuatro horas, se sintió aliviado… hasta que notó que el sol no estaba oculto en su totalidad a pesar de la hora, en teoría bastante más tarde que el crepúsculo.

—Se llama sol de media noche… no se oculta durante poco más de cuatro meses, justo los cuatro meses que la isla de Ostrov Yarok se encuentra separada del continente.

Milo, por toda respuesta arqueó una ceja y se preguntó cómo demonios se sobrevive aislado de todo y con cuatro meses sin que se oculte el sol.


	41. 41 Duplex Ludum

** XLI. DUPLEX LUDUM** (Partida doble)

(…) Hazte fantasma  
en el castillo de mi cuerpo  
habítame  
láteme  
suspira  
muerde  
toma  
después  
oculta cada letra de mi nombre  
y pierde para siempre  
mi memoria.

Fragmento de _Oculto_, Liz Durand Goytía.

* * *

_Lunes, 5:53 am…_

—Tenemos toda una vida para arreglar lo pasado, tenemos todo el tiempo para estar juntos… hermano —murmuró con voz ronca Kanon.

La sangre seca teñía de un color vino negruzco las sábanas impecablemente blancas, los charcos que aún quedaban frescos sobre la cama tenían un color escarlata difícil de describir.

Saga estaba ahí tendido, las manos tintas en locura carmesí y los ojos vidriosos contemplaban el techo de la habitación; Japón iba despertando y el ruido del tránsito afuera así como el andar escandaloso de la personas se escuchaba sin cesar mientras Kanon, arropado sólo por su piel y por su desnudez, observaba el espectáculo macabro y patético.

La puerta del balcón estaba abierta de par en par, incluso las cortinas ondeaban triunfantes con su blancura aderezando la imagen, justo en ese instante gritos de franco terror se escucharon en la parte baja del edificio, estaban en el piso trece.

_Lunes, 4:00 am…_

Caminó paso a paso, dando tumbos, la puerta del balcón estaba abierta, en un momento se detuvo todo, el tiempo, el viento, sus propias acciones, incluso las lágrimas rodaron por sus lozanas mejillas, de rabia, de tristeza, de ilusiones rotas sin cumplir.

Saga le recriminaba algo a Kanon, pero ya no escuchó qué era.

Se acercó a la orilla y su último pensamiento fue: "no quiero morir", al mismo tiempo su cuerpo ensangrentado se precipitaba al vacío y abrazaba el último vuelo antes de estrellarse contra el pavimento, pero él cerró los ojos, como quien espera el último beso de buenas noches del amante.

_Lunes, 3:51 am…_

La sangre escurría por su grácil cuerpo, copiosamente: había alcanzado a dañar la tráquea por lo cuál se ahogaba en los coágulos de su propia sangre mientras trataba de proferir algo ininteligible, susurraba, movía los ojos y las manos tocaba la herida abierta.

El cuchillo había caído a sus pies, Saga se esforzaba inútilmente por tratar de contener la hemorragia, pero era tarde, el fluido vital escapaba en demasía y era imposible hacer una sutura: el corte era definitivo.

Mientras Kanon conservaba un asiento en primera fila, en el sillón de mimbre con cojines mullidos, la pierna musculosa cómodamente cruzada y parecía contemplar la dantesca escena con peculiar interés, con ojos críticos, como si fuese una puesta en escena de Elektra.

—Ayúdame… Kanon… —suplicó Saga tapando la herida con las manos.

—Es demasiado tarde…

_Lunes 3:21 am…_

—¡Hice lo que querías! ¡Te dí lo que se te antojó! ¿Cuál es el maldito problema? —gritó Adelphos fuera de sí, colorado como una granada.

—Sólo quería saber hasta dónde eras capaz de llegar ¡Yo no soy capaz de compartirlo! ¡Eso jamás! Es mío, mío ¡Mío! ¿Entiendes? —dijo fuera de sí Kanon golpeándose las piernas mientra bramaba.

—Yo no quiero irme, no quiero dejarte… por favor… soy capaz de todo ¡De cualquier cosa!

—¡Basta ya! ¡Paren con esto, los dos! —terció Saga.

Adelphos salió despedido de la habitación en donde estaban los dos hombres cada uno reflejo del otro, fue a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo, lo empuñó con fuerza y regresó a la misma habitación, desnudo como estaba, con la mirada desorbitada se colocó el cuchillo en el cuello.

—No quiero una vida sin ti, sea como sea, pero no la quiero sin ti.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme o matarte? —ironizó el arcadio.

_Lunes 2:30 am…_

Los tres cuerpos desnudos estaban en la cama, enredados unos con otros, la mirada de Saga estaba perdida observando el humo del cigarrillo que había encendido, recuperaba el resuello y se encontró de pronto ante la mirada inquisitiva de Kanon, éste le sonreía con sorna.

Adelphos dormía entre ambos, plácidamente, como un chiquillo.

Y no podía evitar sentir cierta culpa ante lo que había sucedido.

Era como un mal chiste, como una escena aterradora de una película de locos.

—Esto no está bien… haz llegado muy lejos —susurró.

—Nada está bien… —confirmó Kanon.

_Lunes 1:10 am…_

Ambos hombres se besaban al mismo tiempo que las ropas caían lentamente, la visión de esa igualdad absoluta entregándose a caricias y besos prohibidos era para lanzar a una carrera vertiginosa el corazón de cualquiera que los contemplaba.

—Es tu hermano… —farfulló Adelphos asustado y a la vez extasiado de contemplarlos, de ver hasta qué grado de descaro llegaba la obsesión de Kanon, por supuesto él sabía que Saga era "especial", pero su idea de especial chocaba espantosamente con la escena que estaba viendo.

—Dijiste que estabas dispuesto a todo ¿no?, pues bien, ésta es la realidad mi querido Adelphos, ésta que observan tus ojos y no otra…

Saga se debatía entre seguir o parar ya ese juego macabro con el que Kanon estaba planeando deshacerse de su amante; él mismo se sentía un tanto asqueado de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese departamento.

Ellos dos tenían un lazo complejo, doloroso, intenso, una ligazón que era imposible de explicar, que no le gustaba mostrar, y que poco a poco desde muchos años atrás había tomado tintes contra natura, otro pecado más que añadir a su larga lista de crímenes.

Kanon le tendió una mano a Adelphos, tiró de él.

—Muéstrame hasta dónde vas a llegar…

_Domingo 12:20 am…_

—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de marcharte, te doy esa casa, el _oikos_ de Atenas para que hagas tu vida Adelphos, a mi lado lo único que encontrarás será destrucción y como bien sabes él…

—¡No, no y no! Me niego… me haces a un lado después de tantos años, después de todo lo que pasamos…

Todas las armas que tenía el joven griego ya las había utilizado: ya había llorado, gritado, se había cabreado y ahora… lo único que le quedaba era decirle que estaba dispuesto a aceptar su relación enfermiza e incestuosa.

—Si lo quieres, está bien… adelante, pero no me dejes botado como un trasto viejo…

—¿Y podrás soportar eso? —inquirió el arcadio preguntándose a sí mismo si él sería capaz de compartir a su hermano, a su mitad perfecta, a su complemento.

Pensó que no lo sabía, que probablemente no.

_Tres días atrás, Fundación Graude…_

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Has encontrado algo en Palestra? —inquirió Saga cerrando la sesión personal que tenía abierta en la computadora.

—No he encontrado gran cosa, lo único que sé es que entre Ionia y Mycenae han localizado al nuevo heredero de Tauro, de nombre Harbinger, al parecer mientras Shura y Aioros estaban buscándole sucedió algo, un accidente, por eso es que nunca pudieron dar con él… —tragó saliva y sonrió a su hermano—. No encontré nada extraño, aparte del mismo Ionia que ya de por sí es aterrador en su posición vitalicia de Santo de Capricornio.

—Deberíamos de mantenerle observado de cerca, Shura podrá ser lo que quieras, pero sus sentidos jamás le han engañado, eso perfectamente lo sé yo… —comento con cierto mohín tortuoso.

Kanon acortó la distancia entre ellos, llevó la mano a su rostro y lo acarició depositando una carga eléctrica.

—No… — musitó Saga.

—Todo ha pasado ya, tenemos toda una vida para arreglar lo pasado, tenemos todo el tiempo para estar juntos… hermano…


	42. 42 Aeterna Glácies

** XLII. AETERNA GLÁCIES** (Hielo eterno)

Delante de mí tengo el miedo de la noche.  
Y crepúsculo. Y muerte.  
Hago mi camino cansado y polvoriento,  
y detenida y dudosa queda tras de mí  
la juventud, que baja su hermosa cabeza  
y se niega a acompañarme.

Fragmento de _Huida de la juventud_, Hermann Hesse.

* * *

El marsellés había decidido salir a dar un paseo "nocturno", si es que se le podía llamar así, el sol estaba menguante a la distancia, sin ocultarse del todo, y proporcionaba una luz mortecina que bañaba la puesta invernal y desolada, quizás en otros tiempos, en otros momentos, hubiese alabado el espectáculo de esa luz agónica sobre el hielo perpetuo de Siberia… pero no ahora, a través de sus ojos y de la treintena de años las cosas habían cambiado del todo: su vida, sus emociones y sus pasiones también.

El réquiem de su vida hasta ahora parecía un compás mal hecho, inacabado, inconexo, en su indeterminación se carga de generalidad temporal y de concreción en el dolor, y surge todo el tiempo invadido por la soledad irremediable, por la tristeza de la soledad de los guerreros de Acuario, una nostalgia inconmensurable.

Amó, esa es la verdad absoluta, y le rompieron el corazón… y él lo permitió.

El hielo se iba desgajando poco a poco, bajo sus pies podía notar con claridad que lentamente Ostrov Yarok comenzaba a separarse de tierra firme, una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro de tragedia griega.

Milo había conseguido llegar a la bahía cuando el camino estaba comenzando a desgajarse, en el pequeñísimo poblado del lugar el hombre que estaba por rentarle la moto para nieve le explicó que justo en ese momento era peligroso dirigirse a Ostrov Yarok, los pasos estaba derritiéndose y la isla se separaba irremediablemente del macizo continental.

—¡Dile, carajo! ¡Dile que será bajo mi riesgo! —gritó fuera de sí al guía de turistas que le estaba sirviendo como traductor.

—Se lo he dicho, pero él dice que es demasiado peligroso, no sólo por ti sino… por la moto… —admitió apenado el inmenso hombre.

—¡Ah! Es eso… bien… —sacó la billetera del bolsillo y le dio todo el dinero que tenía en ella, muchísimo más del importe que le estaban pidiendo—, tómalo todo, es tuyo... ¡necesito la puta moto a como de lugar!

—Pero es que… —balbuceó el guía de turistas mientras discutía con el otro hombre.

—¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué se la chupe para que me deje llevármela? ¡Soy capaz!

Y mientras los otros dos discutían, Milo encontró la oportunidad perfecta: las llaves estaban puestas en la moto, no debía ser más difícil que una moto normal, discretamente acomodó sus pocas pertenencias en la parte trasera de la misma y puso los seguros, luego se subió con un ágil salto, encendió el motor y aceleró a fondo.

Escuchó a sus espaldas al guía pidiéndole que regresara y el otro hombre corrió tras él maldiciendo en ese gutural idioma que le resultaba tan incomprensible.

Sabía cuál era el camino dado que lo preguntó, así que continuó por donde le habían indicado. En efecto, su osadía había sido mucha, su audacia… probablemente estúpida, pero valía la pena…

El hielo se iba desgranando a sus espaldas, a medida que avanzaba a toda velocidad la capa de hielo del camino se empezaba a quebrar para dar paso al agua gélida.

Viró en más de una ocasión para evitar que le cayera encima una pila de hielo y se convirtiera en su tumba.

—Vamos cacharro de mierda… más aprisa… —balbuceaba con los ojos cegados por la nieve y la piel del rostro lastimada por el continuo roce de los copos de nieve.

Llegado a un punto, tuvo que acelerar a todo lo que daba el motor, justo en el reborde de Ostrov Yarok el hielo ya se había quebrado, sintió el temblor bajo la placa de hielo ahora suelta, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó con la moto desde el último fragmento de hielo para alcanzar la orilla…

Y…

Lo logró…

La moto aterrizó al fin sobre la isla dando un par de vueltas debido a la velocidad y al descontrol. El melio seguía aferrado al manubrio, fue necesario que se obligara a soltar el acelerador, su cabello revuelto caía sobre la espalda lleno de nieve y hielo, suspiró aliviado con el corazón latiéndole como tambor en el pecho.

Un segundo temblor bajo sus pies le dio la buena nueva: oficialmente se encontraba aislado del continente… con Camus…

—¿En dónde te viniste a meter, francés obstinado? —se preguntó mientras echaba a andar la moto de nueva cuenta, esta vez bajando considerablemente la velocidad.

Dos cosas pasaron: en primer lugar, el corazón se le desbocaba a medida que avanzaba por la planicie impoluta de camino a encontrar su destino; y en segundo, no fue necesario buscar con ahínco pues no tardó en encontrar la cabaña, la única que había ahí.

Estacionó la moto en la parte de atrás, soltó las amarras de su equipaje y lo llevó consigo.

Dentro del lugar, algunos troncos crepitaban alegremente en la chimenea. Todo tenía el jodido toque de Camus: orden y compulsión por el orden, así que dejó el equipaje tirado y la chamarra también, sólo para contrarrestar tanta disciplina. Aunque, de momento, el francés no estaba ahí, le quedaba claro que regresaría: había algunos enseres de cocina sobre la mesa y el agua estaba hirviendo.

Al fondo de la estancia, había un pequeño estéreo viejo que probablemente Camus había echado a andar utilizando algunas baterías y unos cables, era propio de él, de su meticulosa personalidad; encima había un disco compacto: Fryderyc Chopin… lo puso… subió el volumen, todo lo que ese viejo armatoste soportó mientras movía sus dedos al ritmo de la música.


	43. 43 Nocte at Die

** XLIII. NOCTE AT DIE** (Día y noche)

(…) Adivino tu rostro entre estas sombras,  
el terrible sollozo de tu sexo,  
todos tus nacimientos  
y la muerte que llevas escondida.  
En tus ojos navegan niños, sombras,  
relámpagos, mis ojos, el vacío.

Fragmento de _Tendida y desgarrada…_, Octavio Paz.

* * *

El marsellés caminaba cansino hacia la cabaña, al fin se había desprendido la isla y le esperaban cuatro meses de absoluta soledad… y silencio.

Hasta que metros antes de llegar escuchó con claridad… a Chopin…

Frunció el ceño y pensó que no habría sido tan descuidado como para dejar prendido el anciano aparato.

La música le decía que ahí pasaba algo raro… y si sus sentidos no le engañaban…

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta para abrirla, Milo le robó el privilegio abriéndola él mismo.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra, se observaron un instante, breve, si bien pareció eterno, se abre entre ambos un silencio atemporal, hay un terror sin remedio en el cual el fracaso del amor es el único impulso de comunicación, sumergidos ambos hombres, definitivamente abandonados.

—¿Pero qué…? —murmuró Camus tragando saliva para luego negar con vehemencia moviendo la cabeza—. No, no, no…

—Camus… —susurró el griego pensando que podrían hablar...

Pero el pelirrojo había dado la vuelta, regresaba el camino andado en el hielo deseando que aquella visión fuese una pesadilla, porque es cierto que lo soñaba sin cesar… pero no se lo imaginaba como una realidad.

—¡Espera! ¡Camus! Por favor… —imploró corriendo tras él—Atravesé todo el maldito país para encontrarte… ¡Camus, con un carajo!

En su exasperado correr, tropezó y fue a dar a la nieve, sus manos se apoyaron para levantarse quedando casi de rodillas, la suave superficie se tiñó de carmesí por la sangre de sus palmas.

—¡No es posible que ni en este lugar me pueda esconder de ti! —farfulló, su exquisito acento se escapaba en cada iracunda palabra perfectamente pronunciada en griego.

—Camus… espera por favor…

"_Tal vez si me arrojo al mar de Laptev, me caiga encima un pedazo de iceberg y me ahogue…_" pensó con crueldad buscando una escapatoria al menos.

—Vine a hablar contigo…

—¡Hablar! ¿Hablar de qué Milo? —gritó aún huyendo.

—De todo… —declaró.

El francés se detuvo un instante dándole la espalda, su respuesta le desconcertó tanto como la música: Opus 10 Número 3 en Mi mayor(1), envueltos como estaban en la soledad, sólo escuchaban el debilitado sonido del piano proveniente de entre los muros de la cabaña

—¿De qué? ¡Por Zeus Victorioso! —clamó a los dioses, aún debatiéndose en dejarlo ahí abandonado, el horizonte infinito frente a él y la posibilidad de una muerte liberadora tentándole.

—Un niño… —comenzó titubeante… —Había una vez un niño muy pobre que fue a parar a un lugar en donde le dijeron que podía cambiar su destino y su suerte, ese niño quiso cambiar no sólo su destino, sino el de los que le rodeaban… y un día vio algo que siempre deseó y que no podía tener… —tragó saliva y se reincorporó lo mejor que pudo, tenía que encararlo aun cuando Camus se empeñara en darle la espalda, se quedó como estaba, de rodillas, hablando simplemente, apretando la nieve cual si pudiese agarrarse a ella como tabla salvadora, ahora que las palabras salían de su boca sentía que no podría contenerlas más, las notas del piano acompañaban su discurso, violentas, exacerbadas—. Se volvió egoísta, pues nada deseó más que aquello que estaba prohibido…

—¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo…? —no tenía idea de lo qué estaba hablando… ni siquiera sabía si quería tenerla… sólo quería que se fuera, que lo dejara… y era tarde…

—El niño…hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para conseguirlo… bajo cualquier circunstancia, con terror se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado, que nunca antes había sentido amor, que nunca antes deseó amar… eso era lo que le faltaba para cambiar su destino y su suerte, y sólo tenía quince años… —la voz se le quiebra por más aplomo que trata de reunir, el francés baraja en su mente la posibilidad de que Milo estuviera delirando—. Tiempo después, consiguió lo que tanto había añorado… pero como era muy estúpido y no sabía nada que no fuera obedecer sus deseos, destrozó a aquel a quién amó… lo hizo trizas una y otra vez…

Una y otra vez… las palabras mellaron en la endurecida conciencia del pelirrojo, se abrieron paso a través de incontables capas de hielo y de resentimiento; conocía los hechos aunque no las palabras… era su historia… la historia de ambos… a qué venir con eso ahora… la breve pausa se sintió como la eternidad misma, una eternidad durante la cual Milo sólo podía ver su espalda tensa, los puños casi temblando, tan impropio de él… tan impropio…

—Milo… —Camus se volvió al fin para encontrarlo ahí, de rodillas, indefenso, quebrado… algo muy dentro de él también se fragmentó.

—Se llamaba Milo, Milo Kyrgiakos… y con el pasar de los años y de los muchos errores, y de los muchos tropiezos… se dio cuenta de que jamás amó a nadie, sólo a él… supo… que su vida no significaba nada sin él, por que a él era a quién amó desde que tenía quince años… —las lágrimas surcaban sus ojos turquesa y resbalaban por las mejillas heridas de frío—. El niño se hizo hombre y deseó ante todo recuperar el amor de su juventud, aunque fuera tarde, deseó correr tras él… aunque él se había vuelto inalcanzable… el hombre vivió el sufrimiento agónico de nunca saber lo compartido, aún cuando él se había ido, continuaría buscándolo azarosamente, buscando a ciegas… consolado por sus memorias dolidas… del amor que perdió

Camus vio caer delante de sí el orgullo infranqueable de ese hombre, de ese niño crecido, de ese a quién amaba… y sintió estallar en mil pedazos el muro de cristal que había sembrado entre ambos… se acercó hasta él, cayó de rodillas también, frente a frente, levantó su barbilla, retiró los rubísimos cabellos de su frente, observó su rostro magnífico, trágico, de belleza sin par... lo tocó como nunca, lo sintió como nunca.

Las vendas en sus manos estaban húmedas de sangre, las heridas abiertas… heridas idénticas a las de Milo. No alcanzaba a comprender el por qué de ese castigo, pero hasta ese punto, ya no le importaba.

—Ese hombre sabe que si no vuelves, no habrá vida… y que si volviese a nacer… volvería a amarte… a ti, siempre… a ti… —finalizó en un susurro, tan cerca estaban que no necesitaba más para hacerse escuchar.

—Tú eres la luz y la sombra… siempre lo fuiste… —le confesó el francés, en un acto improvisado lo tomó en sus brazos, lo apretó, y a su vez se escondió en el tacto de sentir su cuerpo, de sentirlo suyo como nunca lo había sentido: suyo.

Milo ocultó el rostro, lloró, el hombre que parecía no sentir dolor, se resquebrajó entre los brazos de su amante, invadido del todo, convertido en la tristeza y la crueldad exiguas del objeto del amor.

—Tengo toda la eternidad, la vastedad de los horizontes y los cielos abiertos para resarcir todo lo que a mi paso deshice…

—Yo te tengo a ti… —contestó el marsellés con el corazón en la mano y su escasa capacidad para expresar amor, se había convertido en un leño más lamido por las brasas de esa pasión desmedida que nació quince años atrás.

(1) La pieza que se escucha en la cabaña es mayormente conocida como _Tristesse_, del francés "tristeza", su nombre de estudio es _Opus 10 Número 3 en Mi mayor_, 1832.


	44. 44 Florem natus est

** XLIV. FLOREM NATUS EST** (Flor que nace)

Que no crezca jamás en mis entrañas

esa calma aparente llamada escepticismo.

Huya yo del resabio,

del cinismo,

de la imparcialidad de hombros encogidos.

Crea yo siempre en la vida

crea yo siempre

en las mil infinitas posibilidades. (…)

Fragmento de _Invocación_, Raquel Lanseros.

* * *

La apaturia había concluido, el Santuario estaba por revolucionarse.

Primero fue Dohko, luego fue Aioros, decían que cuando éste último fue depuesto una gran discusión se llevó a cabo entre ellos dos, discusión que giró en torno a cierto caballero español, al menos eso era lo que decían. Al final, llegó el turno a Shaka, Arconte de Virgo.

Por aquellos días Aioria se evadía en sus emociones vulgares, como les habría llamado Shaka, hundido en una soledad autoimpuesta…

La mujer que estaba bajo su cuerpo le abrazaba con las piernas, se agitaba debajo de él, jadeaba al mismo tiempo que correspondía al vaivén de su movimiento, el griego se dejaba atrapar por las paredes elásticas de su sexo, que casi autónomo estrangulaba el suyo más allá de una propia voluntad.

En medio del orgasmo, Aioria cubrió los labios de la joven con los suyos antes de que ella sola enterara a todo el Santuario de lo que estaba sucediendo en esa cabaña alejada del campamento femenino.

Ella se abrazó de su espalda poderosa y le sonrió. Repetir más de dos veces con ese hombre ya era ganancia, la lista de sus pecados era larga y sobre su cabeza pendía la expulsión definitiva: había faltado al voto de Artemisa, le había mostrado su rostro a un varón y repetía la hazaña una y otra vez sin culpa alguna.

—Una vez que seas libre podré buscarte… —le susurró la joven.

—Claro, podremos encontrarnos de nuevo, Cloe… —contestó él sin tomarle mucha importancia, le diría que sí, que la buscaría aunque más adelante se buscaría a otra o simplemente desaparecería para siempre de su vida.

La piel de Aioria estaba aún caliente por el encuentro, levantó ligeramente a la joven para desligar su sexo y comenzó a vestirse, le dio un beso en el hombro antes de salir de ahí, cuando ella estaba completamente dormida.

Ya había escuchado que Shaka era el siguiente en marcharse, pero en lugar de pasar el tiempo que le quedaba con él… decidió perderlo emborrachándose, pasándolo de cama en cama.

Aún borracho como una cuba se dio cuenta de que las pocas pertenencias de Shaka habían desaparecido, el templo estaba vacío en su totalidad, sólo el mármol y su muy peculiar aura le vestían.

—Así que te atreves a entrar a este templo así… —la voz del Arconte de Virgo le llegó desde todos los puntos del recinto y de ninguno en particular.

—Vine a despedirme —murmuró Aioria.

Al fondo podía escuchar música, una voz bellísima cantaba en italiano, una melodía triste, dolorosa. _O mío babbino caro_(1)_,_ era la pieza que escuchaba en la distancia.

Bajo sus pies se desdibujaron las baldosas para convertirse en un tapiz, en una visión dibujada a detalle de exquisitas figuras de buda, hasta donde la vista le alcanzaba, éstas se perdían pareciendo que él simplemente estaba ahí flotando en esa ilusión creada por Shaka.

—Vengo a darte mis respetos y me recibes con una ilusión, —inquirió en broma mientras soltaba una carcajada— para con esto.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Vale, vale, si estás de mal humor me puedo ir, entendí la indirecta…

—Intenta salir y verás cómo fracasas miserablemente en el intento —aseguró con sorna—. Esta vez soy yo quien tiene el control de tus movimientos…

—¡Bah! Con todo y música te has montado la escena ¿no? —se burló el griego.

—La música ha sido incidental ya que lo preguntas, —la voz parecía rebotar en todos lados, regresar y alejarse —estaba esperando que te decidieras a venir… aunque no esperaba que llegaras así.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Para darnos los nomeolvides correspondientes? —ironizó el ojiverde.

—Para hablar de lo que pasó años atrás, para hablar de ti y de mí…

Aioria comenzó a moverse en ese laberinto infinito, caminó con los sentidos agudizados, intuyendo cuál era el camino exacto hacia la que había sido la habitación de Shaka, el lugar que ellos dos habían ocupado, el lugar que estaba lleno de sus recuerdos y de los cojines diversos que los acogían.

Se sabía el templo de memoria, sabía la cantidad de pasos hasta todos los lugares.

Cuando entro a esa estancia nuevamente todo volvió a cambiar y ahora parecía que estaba en un amplio jardín con fuentes brotantes y flores de loto flotando en ellas, había una que llamó poderosamente su atención… una que estaba a medio abrir mientras sus compañeras se mostraban completamente en flor, se agachó para tocar los pétalos apretados que se negaban a abrir, la ilusión de Shaka era perfecta, la textura contra sus dedos era de especial suavidad.

—Reparaste en la que es diferente… —mencionó el indio en algún lugar del templo, probablemente en esa misma habitación.

—Parece cerrada…

—Es diferente, como tú, está a medio abrir, como tú…

—¿Cómo yo? —inquirió pensativo Aioria.

—Una flor a medio abrir en un campo completamente florido, una flor que se niega a mostrar su belleza…

—Vaya, he venido para mantener una charla de botánica… —soltó casi como una guarrada.

—A pesar de que esa flor es en apariencia como las demás, completamente bella, no se abre por capricho, vive en las mismas condiciones que el resto, tiene el mismo alimento, tiene la cantidad de agua suficiente… y sin embargo permanece cerrada… se parece a ti —susurró—. Un hombre completamente pleno que se niega a salir del encierro en el cual se ha quedado.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso? —contestó fastidiado— ¿Por qué no dejas de esconderte de una buena vez?

—Te niegas a mostrar esa belleza que posees, te has escondido en un lugar en donde ni yo ni nadie puede acceder —fue entonces cuando se mostró de frente, emergiendo en aquella ilusión, sus ojos azules le contemplaban, leían de él como en un libro abierto, sopesaban en silencio todo aquello que Aioria pensaba y se negaba a decir.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó el ateniense.

—Se trata de ti, se trata de mí… se trata de tu vida y de lo que elijas a partir de ahora.

Aioria pensó en esa agua oscura y vacía de la soledad, ha deseado más que nunca convertirse en una nube alborada, saliendo de sí mismo y de la inmensidad de las cosas de afuera y saliendo también del tiempo, convirtiéndose en una hora única, solamente suya… tiempo de vivir y tiempo de morir…

(1)La canción que escuchan es _O mío babbino caro_, aria de la ópera _Gianni Schicchi_ (1918) de Giacomo Puccini, interpretada por Anna Netrebko.


	45. 45 Mendaciis et Veris

** XLV. MENDACIIS ET VERIS** (Verdades y mentiras)

(…) "Eres más mío que mi sombra,  
en tus huesos florezco  
y nada hay que no me pertenezca  
cuando a tientas persigo, destrozando tu piel  
como el invierno frío de la daga,  
el vaho más cernido de tu angustia  
y el poro más callado de tu postrer silencio". (…)

Fragmento de _En la orilla del silencio_, Alí Chumacero.

* * *

Los profundos ojos azules de Shaka estaban clavados en el griego, en el hombre que tenía delante, ninguno de los dos era ya un efebo jugando a ser mayor: les habían pasado los años, las experiencias y la vida misma, encima.

Y aún cuando tratara de juzgar a Aioria Deligiannis duramente, no podía hacerlo. De alguna forma u otra, el ateniense obtuvo sabiduría tanto de sus malas experiencias así como de las buenas, y escogió compensar su desorden interior, motivado por un corazón desastrado, siendo él mismo la propia hecatombe.

En cambio Shaka había decidido aprender de los errores ajenos, había decidido ser primero una reencarnación de deidad sagrada, después un guerrero, y al final… un humano. Quizás debió comenzar al revés, aunque eso último no lo entendió sino hasta esos últimos años en los que habían vuelto. Darse cuenta de su error era el castigo a su soberbia.

—Tiene gracia que me digas eso… "lo que yo elija" ¿Qué más da? —inquirió el ateniense, enfrentando la mirada tranquila y apacible de su compañero.

—Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, ¿no es así?, intuyo que has venido hasta aquí por eso.

—Y según tú ¿por qué he venido?

—Por respuestas a tus preguntas… y sé que soy yo quien debe responder, porque sé también que es algo de lo cual yo soy responsable —admitió por primera vez su culpa.

Culpa… eso era algo que no sabía cómo nombrar pero que perfectamente sentía.

—Todo está dicho entre nosotros, sólo he venido a desearte un buen viaje, estoy seguro de que vayas a donde vayas, estarás bien, ahora… por favor déjame salir de esta ilusión, bien lo haz dicho, estoy demasiado ebrio para estar aquí —pidió esta vez sin ningún atisbo de burla.

—Cuando yo te conocí eras distinto…

—Más ingenuo, seguro sí…

—Eras alguien que no dudaba en hacer lo que le dictaba su corazón, creo que lo que más me deslumbró de ti fue esa energía, el brillo de tu _anahata chakra_(1), me preguntaba cómo es que teniendo emociones tan humanas, tan…

—Banales —completó el Arconte de Leo.

—Eso pensaba, que eran banales, y aún así con todo eso parecías tan cerca del _Ananda_(2) parecías tan pleno… y yo, por más que me esforzaba en alcanzar la máxima sabiduría no entendía de dónde provenía, pensaba que provenía… ese niño me deslumbró…

—Bueno te agradezco el cumplido pero… —trató de interrumpir, pero el Arconte de Virgo, con su paciencia sin límites continuo, evadió los sarcasmos del griego.

—Pensé que no sería algo malo compartir contigo el tiempo, que tú me enseñaras de dónde es que venía la fuerza de tu corazón —tocó su pecho y escuchó su corazón latir, motor imparable entre sus dedos—, pero un día tuve una visión… mientras tú estabas conmigo, mientras dormías profundamente a mi lado, te veía casi como te veo ahora, no como cuando éramos adolescentes y llorabas, llorabas con el corazón desgarrado… las lágrimas resbalaban por tus mejillas porque habías conocido la pérdida…

Su mano se posó esta vez en una de sus mejillas, Aioria guardaba silencio, escuchaba, traga saliva espesa en la boca completamente seca, con el gusto alcohólico pero con el estrago de una confesión que ni en su más íntimo pensamiento esperó.

—Una visión nada alejada de la realidad… —balbuceó Aioria, alejándose de su tacto porque lo sentía como si quemara desde adentro hacia afuera.

—Era recurrente esa visión, noche a noche la veía nítida, como una película, cada vez más clara, —trataba de hacerle entender esos atisbos aterradores de realidad, de explicarse… —después tú estabas llorando nuevamente frente a las puertas del jardín de Sales… la visión de tus lágrimas, de tu dolor fue algo que deseaba ante todo evitar, por eso yo…

—Por eso me mandaste a tomar por culo ¿no? ¡Por la verga de Apolo! ¡No me digas semejante estupidez, Shaka! —gritó colérico el Arconte de Leo dando un paso hacia atrás, como si desease encontrar algo con que chocar para asirse cual tabla salvadora—. No me mires con esos ojos como si esperases que yo corra a tus brazos y te…

—¿Perdone? —la sonrisa en los labios del rubio parecía un gesto de tristeza, una ofrenda humilde—. Quise acogerme a la profunda sabiduría de Buda, quise escudarme en la majestuosidad de ser yo mismo una deidad y de envolverme en la soberbia, pero no sirvió de nada, me acogí a la orden de Atenea, me vislumbré como guerrero y te aparté de mi lado, tal como debía ser…

—Como debía ser ¡Mis huevos!… ¿Sabes? Prefiero no seguir escuchando historias de tus visiones que a estas alturas me suenan a pretextos —en un instante, en su furia, el efecto del alcohol en sus venas se desvaneció— ¡Pretextos para mandarme al carajo!

Negó con vehemencia mientras echaba a andar contando sus pasos hacia donde seguramente estaba la salida de la habitación, dándole la espalda a todo eso que no quería escuchar. Era el suplicio de sus sentidos insatisfechos, más dolientes que libres.

Sin embargo la ilusión del jardín de lotos se extendía más allá de lo humanamente razonable, para furia del griego.

—He visto cosas que jamás creí ver: a ti huyendo… —y justo eso, y no todas las profanidades que había lanzado, le hirió en lo más profundo.

—Muy gracioso…

—Yo creía que vivía para aprender de los errores de los demás, pero no me detuve a aprender de mis propios errores, mi soberbia es mucha y… me equivoqué Aioria, me equivoqué sin poder remediarlo… —hizo una pausa en medio de su calma, una pausa incluso tensa, tensa desde el silencio hasta sus puños cerrados—. Yo deseaba más que nada protegerte, del dolor, de la pena, de ti mismo, pero nunca te pregunté si tú deseabas mi abyecta solución… quise jugar a ser todo poderoso…

El caballero de leo le daba la espalda en ese momento, porque esa era su forma de defenderse, de ocultarse, porque aquel amante de antaño estaba quebrando el muro que había sembrado entre los dos, porque esa también era la manera de Shaka de salir del olvido, era su manera de rebelarse del lugar relegado que Aioria le había dado en los últimos años.

El campo de fuentes y lotos se tiñó de lágrimas emuladas por pétalos, los pétalos de lotos que se desperdigaban con una brisa suave, ante sus ojos toda aquella belleza se volvía una escena agónica. Las imágenes muertas se convierten en la única forma en la cuál puede tocar lo que amó y que sigue amando todavía.

(1)anahata chakra – Del sánscrito "no golpeado", se trata del _chakra_ del corazón dentro de la tradición tántrica original, es el cuarto _chakra_; se asocia al tacto, compasión y conciencia.

(2)Ananda – Término sánscrito para el principio de alegría, dicha, trascendencia y éxtasis espiritual.


	46. 46 Sol Invictus

** XLVI. SOL INVICTUS** (Sol invicto)

(…) Quisiera que tu carne se acordara  
de haberme aprisionado,  
que cuando me miraras  
algo se te encogiese en las entrañas,  
que sintieras orgullo al recordar  
la generosidad sin par con que tu carne  
desanudaste para hacerme libre. (…)

Fragmento de _La semana sin ti_, Tomás Segovia.

* * *

—Deja de hacerme esto y deja de hacértelo tú, maldita sea—gruñó el ateniense sintiendo cómo se tambaleaban los muros de su paciencia y también los de su cordura—. Sabes que puedo reventar tu ilusión de un golpe ¿verdad?, entonces evitémonos la escena dantesca…

—¿Lo harás?

—Cómo si no me conocieras —dijo con un mohín de burla.

—¿Acaso tu orgullo no se siente reconfortado por saber que yo estaba en un error y siempre lo estuve? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Y por alguna razón esas palabras le dolieron más que cualquier golpe, llegaron muy profundo dentro de aquel hombre en apariencia inquebrantable.

—Yo me equivoqué, porque aquella primera imagen… era la de tus lágrimas que yo ocasioné cuando te alejé de mí… yo era el causante de ese dolor… —confesó finalmente rogando a los dioses por el aplomo que le empezaba a fallar para entonces, Shaka, el hombre más cercano a la perfección aceptaba su condición como ser imperfecto, como humano.

Aioria apretó los ojos y luego los puños, se volvió hacia su interlocutor, pero ya no estaba ahí, se había mimetizado dentro de la ilusión magnifica.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto ahora? ¡Justo ahora! —levantó la voz indignado, gritando a todos lados y a la nada, golpeándose las piernas con los puños— Tuviste todo el tiempo del mundo para decirme las cosas de frente y esperaste una eternidad para soltarme la verdad… Me destrozaste… ¡Felicidades, cabrón! ¡Una puñetera vida me quedó para maldecir el haberme metido contigo! Y luego… fui a cometer error tras error, pero no te preocupes— casi rió de su estúpida ocurrencia. —¿Qué digo? A ti nada te preocupa… no te culpo porque yo fui tropezando solo con mis idioteces…

—Era muy tarde para decírtelo y tú… también tenías que aprender, tenías que vivir con los errores cometidos… y cometer otros más. Yo no podía interferir en ello ni tampoco podía evitar tu propia caída por más que me doliera, me hubiese gustado abrazarte… abrazarte siempre… —ese efecto de su voz en todos lados y su efigie en ninguno no hacía más que frustrarlo más.

—Siempre supiste lo de Milo, lo de Camus, ¿verdad? —preguntó desganado, derrotado.

—Sí… conozco tu corazón bondadoso…

—Mismo que tú me arrojaste a la cara…

—Espero que un día puedas perdonarme y nada deseo más que esa flor pueda abrirse al fin y mostrar su belleza… porque aún en su cerrazón y en su temor, sigue siendo hermosa con el nacimiento de un deseo nuevo y distinto… ¿recuerdas que te dije que podías elegir a partir de ahora?... siempre pudiste elegir salir de la ilusión y marcharte, pero en tu fuero interno deseaste estar aquí… gracias por ello Aioria… —dijo en un hilo de voz el rubio Arconte de Virgo.

Cuando el ateniense volvió los ojos tratando de encontrarle, la ilusión se quebró como cristal, el revestimiento del campo fue cayendo en las baldosas del templo de Virgo y sólo quedó en medio de la estancia vacía, que antes fuera la habitación principal, la flor de loto a medio abrir, brilló con luz propia antes de extinguirse delante de los ojos del griego… y desapareció, lo mismo que el morador…

El templo de la Virgen estaba calmo, nostálgico, triste.

Aioria salió de ahí, Shaka debía encontrarse entre esas paredes, esperando, evaluando, algo muy propio del indio, y él… simplemente salió a respirar el aire frío de la noche mediterránea, levantó la vista al cielo estrellado y aspiró con fuerza, incluso extendió los brazos… le hubiese gustado volar, perderse en el manto de la noche.

Quiere aferrarse a su dolor, porque si no hay dolor todo quedaría olvidado… pero ya no puede.

A la mañana siguiente el joven de la India partía, llevaba consigo unas cuantas cosas, el resto ya lo había empacado días atrás, incluidos los mil y un cojines, una parte la había hecho llegar a la India, al monasterio de Bodhimanda Vihara, otra parte a un destino incierto.

Pronunció una oración silenciosa delante de la imponente efigie de Atenea Partenos, envió a su diosa sus deseos y la confirmación de que, a pesar de todo, él seguía siendo un guerrero de Atenea, allá donde ella estuviera el mensaje llegaría, aún cuando la determinación de Saori fuese pelear sin ellos, sus caballeros dorados.

Cuando atravesó el templo de Leo supo que su guardián estaba ahí, pero él no le despidió ni se opuso a su entrada, le dolió, su silencio definitivamente le dolía… pero ahora sólo Aioria tenía las llaves de su destino.

Shaka se perdió entre la gente del Pireo, caminaba con ese aire apacible llevando en la mano una lata de refresco de cola a medio beber. Cuando subió al barco que le alejaría para siempre de Grecia, del lugar que le acogió durante buena parte de su vida…

…No supo si aquel, el dueño de su corazón, pensaría en él…

Y en efecto, Aioria, el último guerrero que quedaba en el Santuario además de Shion, pensaba en él…

* * *

_Tres semanas después, Franja de Gaza, Oriente Próximo…_

La pugna entre israelíes y palestinos data desde los años cuarenta, de cuando los judíos desplazados de distintos países llegaron a territorio palestino y fundaron el Estado de Israel, con el tiempo buscaron autonomía en el suroeste del país rechazando y empujando a los Palestinos de la "tierra prometida"… así inició el posmoderno conflicto bélico tinto en sangre por diferencias ideológicas… más de cincuenta años de guerra y el resultado: matanzas sin nombre y ataques vergonzosos que culminaron con el bloqueo de aire, mar y tierra… la Franja Gaza se había convertido en la condena de muerte de sus pobladores.

La ayuda humanitaria internacional difícilmente puede llegar, electricidad, agua y combustible son nulos.

Pero hay quienes no se rinden, la humanidad es así…

El barco venía sorteando una serie de intercepciones en el mar, completamente a oscuras, con los motores apagados, las lanchas pequeñas se acercaron para desembarcar a una velocidad admirable los víveres.

Uno de los hombres, cubierto de pies a cabeza, iba escondido casi sin respirar, lo mismo que el resto.

A penas si hablaba, su voz ronca parecía haber caído en el desuso.

No había pronunciado palabra alguna desde hacía tres semanas.

Él sólo quería ver… él quería saber… quería encontrarse.

Llegaron hasta una población famélica, herida de muerte; a lo lejos se escuchaban, de cuando en cuando, disparos y las breves ráfagas iluminaban la silenciosa noche, el corazón se le detuvo en más de una ocasión.

El niño que lo guiaba por el terreno le indicaba que guardara silencio, lo seguía con precisión, no fuera que pisaran alguna mina y volaran en mil pedazos los dos.

Pronto llegaron a una zona de casas brevemente iluminadas por velas y alguna que otra lámpara de queroseno, al centro había una fogata en dónde los hombres hablaban y compartían una bebida caliente. El niño les dijo en su idioma, desconocido para él, que llevaba a alguien, que todo estaba bien, los hombres le observaron con desconfianza pero le permitieron el paso.

La última casa, la más pobre que había ahí.

—¿Es aquí? —inquirió en voz baja.

El niño asintió. Por toda respuesta, el hombre metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó un puñado de caramelos y algo de dinero, se los dio, lo observo marcharse muy alegre saltando en el terregoso camino y rogó a todos los dioses que no le sucediera nada.

Entró en silencio a la casa, no había nadie, de hecho no había nada, una que otra pertenencia, cajas con medicamentos, y unas vendas a medio enrollar en la cama, si es que a eso se le podía llamar cama.

Escuchó a sus espaldas la puerta.

Se volvió, se descubrió el rostro, su bello rostro moreno, los cabellos castaños caían ondulados enmarcando las facciones varoniles, sus ojos verde esmeralda le contemplaron y el tiempo se detuvo…

Shaka se quedó de piedra, sus ojos sonrieron primero, después sus labios.

—A menudo tu recuerdo o tu olvido del amor me preguntaba qué harías y en dónde estarías… me preguntaba si tú… te encontrabas bien —rompió el silencio Aioria

El rubio que llevaba el cabello cortado por debajo de los hombros, para variar con poca destreza, probablemente cercenado por él mismo, atado, se acercó sólo para tocar sus facciones de dios griego y saber que era real.

—Lo estoy… ¿cómo estás tú? —preguntó.

—Cansado del dolor… —farfulló recargando la mejilla en su mano para sentirle cerca.

—Ahora ya eres otro —aseguró.

El ateniense lo abrazó en silencio, lo atrajo hacia él, cerca, tan cerca que parecían una sólo figura, un sólo cuerpo, por primera vez sintió la profundidad de ese sencillo acto más allá de lo descriptible.

Y se quebró…

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, ante él acuden todas las imágenes, las de todos los tiempos y las de todos los viajes, las de los ires y venires, las de su desolación amorosa como noche próxima e inevitable, lloró con fuerza.

El rubio lo acunó en sus brazos, entendió que ambos ya se habían perdonado, y que habían aprendido… a fuego de brasa.

—Siempre fuiste la rama fuerte del árbol, la que jamás se rompió a pesar del agua y a pesar de la furia del viento, fuiste la rama que resistió y que no se quebró, contra la que todos se estrellaron… pero que no se desgarró… —le dijo el que fuera el Arconte de Virgo en el oído.

—He vuelto… —contestó simplemente, levantó el rostro para besar sus labios y sentir que sí, que en efecto había vuelto, estaba completo, estaba menos roto.

—La vida aquí es dura…

—No importa, la vida siempre es dura, puedo con eso… —le contestó sonriendo entregándose a un beso con ojos diferentes para un mundo diferente…


	47. 47 Fractos Sompnos

** XLVII. FRACTOS SOMPNOS **(Sueños rotos)

Ni un momento  
he dejado de ver en este cuerpo  
la forma de tu ausencia,  
como una esfera que ya no te contiene.  
Pero dos cosas constantes te revelan,  
te tienen de cuerpo entero en el instante,  
y son la cama y la mesa de madera,  
hechas a la medida del amor  
y del hambre

_La forma de tu ausencia_, Homero Aridjis.

* * *

—Señor, otra vez localizamos a éste merodeando por aquí… —declaró el jefe de guardia ante su superior, como si de un hecho habitual y fastidioso se tratara.

—¿El mismo? ¿Otra vez? —preguntó sorprendido llevándose la mano hacia la barbilla y observando al hombre que tenían de rodillas, visiblemente golpeado— Pareces no entender que la entrada a este recinto está prohibida…

—¿Prohibida por quién? —retó.

—Por Atenea, este recinto debe permanecer en purificación hasta que los nuevos caballeros dorados ocupen sus respectivos templos —recitó cual si de una verdad absoluta se tratara.

—¡Bah! Yo era un caballero dorado…

—Lo eras, pero ya no lo eres más, la diosa te ha concedido una vida normal y te ha liberado de tus obligaciones —sentenció y se volvió a los guardias para dar su veredicto final. —Llévenlo a los calabozos, seguramente unos días ahí le harán reflexionar.

Acto seguido Aioros fue sacado del lugar como un fardo.

Arrojado en el sucio calabozo, golpeado, y no porque fuese un mal peleador sino porque tampoco quería provocar una masacre cada que lo descubrían, a sus treinta y siete años estaba desesperado, enfermo de agonía.

Ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que había regresado al Santuario para voltear de cabeza el templo de Capricornio, el de Libra y la Biblioteca, incluida la sección de los Anales y registros de la Orden desde épocas inmemoriales.

Se sabía al derecho y al revés los pasadizos y escondites, y aun así había sido descubierto incontables ocasiones.

Del registro de Shura no quedaba nada, nada que le llevara al lugar en donde estaba metido, la primer respuesta pudo ser España, pero España era una obviedad y era demasiado grande para buscar, necesitaba algo concreto… incluido su verdadero nombre, pues bien sabía que Shura no lo era, alguna vez, muchos años atrás, él español le contó que ese era el nombre que había elegido al llegar a la orden.

Pero Dohko había realizado un trabajo impecable y había borrado toda existencia del español, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Quién si no? Durante la última discusión que tuvieron meses atrás, ambos ya estaban licenciados de la orden, el chino le había dicho "déjalo ir" y con ello tuvo la confirmación de que Shura en efecto había huido de él y de que su amante le había cubierto los pasos.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Pegó con el puño cerrado en la pared creando una fisura. Estaba claro que no iba a encontrar nada en el Santuario, pero no quería enfrentarse a la desgraciada realidad: iba a tener que buscar a la antigua, recorriendo países y continentes si era necesario, porque él… él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así y si debía írsele la vida buscando a Shura… que así fuera.

Moriría en el intento.

Se negaba en redondo a ser desechado como si nada. Se negaba a dejarlo ir, él había tocado una vez ese corazón español… lo había amado una vez…

El mundo era muy grande.

Suspiró y se resignó. Acabó por volar las rejas y todo lo que se opuso a su paso con su rayo potente, tuvo el cuidado de no herir a nadie, al menos no de muerte… el tiempo apremiaba y también la vida… no tenía tiempo de esperar.

—Aunque se me vaya la vida en ello.

Aioros Deligianis había tomado una decisión…

* * *

_Tres años después…_

El joven castaño, cuyos puntos violetas evidenciaban su origen, estaba concentrado en las últimas indicaciones que le daba su maestro; ambos habían cambiado, ambos lo habían hecho a lo largo de los años.

Mu era diferente, seguía siendo apacible y justo, pero ahora era mucho más enérgico al hablar, al ordenar, al moverse; pareciera que una madurez indiscutible le había alcanzado, como a todos ellos, y ahora veía el mundo más analíticamente, menos ingenuo.

Y él, quién había compartido varias edades a su lado… también era diferente. Con la responsabilidad de ser el heredero del Arconte de Aries y todo lo que ello conllevaba, ahora ya no había tiempo para bromear como en su primera edad.

Shion… él también cambió, en su cuarta edad parecía taciturno, solitario, pero es que todos ellos, los lemurianos, tenían algo que siempre los llevaba a la soledad, tal vez estaba en sus genes.

—Kiki, en tus manos queda la más joven de nosotros, estoy confiando ciegamente en que sabrás guiarla… —declaró ceremonioso Shion.

—Así lo haré —aceptó asintiendo. En esos momentos al fin soplaba una brisa refrescante en el refugio del Hindú Kush, en donde se encontraban los tres… ahora cuatro; el cielo parecía negro, se avecinaba una tormenta, la pequeña niña tomó la mano adulta de Kiki, le miró interrogante con aquellos inmensos ojos verdes—. No pasa nada, Raki… —susurró el joven con una sonrisa en los labios, el cabello largo del lemuriano se agitaba—, mucho me temo que he de volver a Jamiel, presiento que mi tiempo se acerca y si he de transmitir el conocimiento a Raki prefiero que sea ahora…

Mu sonrió tímidamente, sin darse cuenta y al mismo tiempo tanto Shion como él habían asentido, como si de un espejo se tratase, Kiki no pudo evitar reír abiertamente lo mismo que la niña que estaba prácticamente asida a su mano.

—Maestro, me preocupa, ¿estará usted bien aquí, solo? —inquirió el de cabellos color pálido.

—Un chiquillo como tú no tendría por qué preocuparse por este viejo, más trucos que tú me sé y más años que tú he vivido, no será la primera vez que me encuentre solo, ahora… será mejor que ambos partan antes de que el mal tiempo los atrape aquí… —comentó Shion con una sonrisa lo más parecida a algo paternal.

Mu, Kiki y Raki se despidieron entonces.

Fue Kiki quien se detuvo en la puerta, cerró los ojos, se concentró en su totalidad, aspiró en el exterior.

—Alguien se está acercando… —sentenció.

Shion tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Mu.

—Sí… completamente, pero se trata de un amigo, no de un enemigo… —murmuró Kiki mientras caminaba subiéndose a la pequeña en la espalda para cargarla y facilitar su camino, ella se entretenía jugando con la gema dorada que contenía la armadura de Aries y que ahora colgaba de su cuello.

Shion no pudo evitar pensar en que todos ellos, incluso él, tenían mucho que ver con los cimarrones, aparte del Vellocino de Oro que bien podía ser la armadura dorada, pasaban sus días y su vida en lugares escarpados y alejados, sólo para tomar fuerza… y volver a la carga…


	48. 48 Lex Universa

** XLVIII. LEX UNIVERSA** (Ley universal)

(…) Abrázame en tus alas  
para que otro aire no me roce  
sino tu aliento, del que vivo y muero.  
Bajo el cielo impalpable  
hecho de luz y espera,  
abrázame, amor mío, con tus alas.  
Abrázame sobre la corrompida  
ciudad sagrada de los hombres.

Fragmento de _Mediterráneo_, Antonio Gala.

* * *

Kōga corría con infantiles y tiernos pasos por el jardín, estaba riendo, como siempre, llevaba un pan con mantequilla y azúcar en la mano y tras él corría Shaina tratando de quitarle justo eso; el niño era amado y consentido por todos, y la única disciplina que había ahí era la suya y, de vez en cuando, la de Tatsumi.

En verdad aquello de tener a un niño a su cuidado para entrenarle como caballero, salía de todo razonamiento lógico.

Por eso ella nunca había tomado discípulos demasiado pequeños bajo su tutela… sin embargo le reconfortaba saber y sentir que lentamente Kōga iba despertando su poder, aunque no la disciplina y perseverancia que debía.

Saori rió discretamente mientras contemplaba la escena desde la amplia terraza de la casa, ese día había amanecido con un dolor profundo, la mancha de Marte avanzaba carcomiéndole el cuerpo pues la divina protección que le daba a la Tierra no cesaba nunca, y mientras más incendiaba su cosmos, la mancha de oscuridad más rápido se extendía.

Seiya llegó por la espalda de la joven mujer. Una mirada de tristeza nubló sus castaños ojos.

—Ha crecido bastante, ¿no es así? —preguntó.

Ella simplemente siguió observando el jardín en silencio, sabía bien que él estaba preocupado por lo que sucedía con su cuerpo físico, pero no le parecía justo que, después de todo lo que habían pasado, siguiera dándole más problemas.

Seiya avanzó hacia ella y tocó la mano que descansaba en el marco del amplio ventanal, transfiriendo en ese acto un poco de su propia cosmoenergía hacia su diosa.

—No… —murmuró ella.

—No pasa nada, debes descansar… —susurró.

Así como estaban sacó algo de su bolsillo, luego lo pasó por el cuello de ella, delicadamente movió su largo cabello para colocarlo a un lado, después cerró el fino broche de la cadena, acariciando apenas su nuca, un gesto tan breve… ella sintió que la piel se le erizaba, palmo a palmo.

Cuando bajó la vista pudo darse cuenta de qué era lo que descansaba en su pecho.

—Deberías mantenerla en tu poder —aseguró la mujer volviéndose finalmente a su interlocutor.

—No, yo quiero que tú la guardes y que seas tú quien se la entregue llegado el momento, es especial para mí, tanto como para ti —dijo sin poder evitar morderse el labio inferior, siempre hablaba de más.

Saori sonrió, plenamente, como si por un instante olvidara que ella era una diosa reencarnada y él… él era… era tantas cosas.

La gema en cuyo interior estaba resguardada la armadura de Pegaso brilló, como si fuese una respuesta a sus muchas interrogantes…

Al mismo tiempo, en una parte más lejana, otra mujer observaba desde lo alto de su palacio oscuro a un niño que era igualmente entrenado, a su propio hijo, ella le contemplaba no con el sinsabor de desconocer su futuro… lo examinaba críticamente con la certeza de saber que se convertiría en un arma perfecta, en un guerrero sin par…

En el patio de entrenamiento, Edén memorizaba los movimientos y técnicas de aquel hombre de gran estatura, de ese guerrero siempre adusto pero de buen corazón: Mycenae.

* * *

_Hindú Kush…_

El agua estaba lista.

Quitó la pequeña tetera del fuego con cuidado, la dispuso sobre la sencilla mesita en el centro de la habitación, se sentó cómodamente en un gran cojín cruzando las piernas, se inclinó un poco para tomar de la faltriquera a su lado una bolsita con hojas de té, las colocó dentro de un infusor metálico y sumergió el contenido en la tetera.

Unos minutos después vació con delicadeza el contenido, primero en la taza que tenía enfrente y luego en la otra, la suya; tenía dos tazas humeantes ahí cual si tuviese una visita fantasmagórica.

Bebió un sorbo de su taza comprobando que el sabor era exacto, tomó de una pequeña urna de cerámica un poco de azúcar y endulzó la bebida ligeramente.

No fue mucho lo que esperó, apenas unos instantes después entró por la puerta…

Su aspecto era el de siempre, su sonrisa, todo era igual…

No pasaban por él los años, ¿quién podría decir que ese hombre tenía ya cuarenta? Seguía viéndose como un joven, tal vez sólo sus ojos delataban su verdadero tiempo de andar por la Tierra.

Bajó el morral de piel que le servía como bolsa de equipaje.

—No has tardado mucho… siéntate, el té está listo… —indicó Shion señalándole con la mano el otro mullido cojín.

—¿Ya me esperaba? —inquirió divertido Aioros mientras se dejaba caer en el improvisado asiento y olisqueaba la bebida servida pulcramente, sintió que el estomago le rugía.

—Alguien más, antes que yo, ha notado tu cercanía ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? ¿Debería preocuparme? —lanzó de inmediato el antiguo caballero y _Strategos._

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que estaba siendo discreto…

—¿Cómo diste con este lugar? —interrogó dando un sorbo a su té.

—Muy fácil: hay alguien que te ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo y para dar contigo simplemente lo he seguido…

—Dohko…

—Así es, de los tres lugares más cercanos a éste ya ha buscado en dos, así que me adelanté y le encontré aquí —contestó con sinceridad avasalladora.

—Supongo que no puedo ocultarme más tiempo… —suspiró y le indicó unos panecillos colocados pulcramente en un platón, panes dulces típicos de la zona.

Aioros tomó uno, lo engulló con desespero, llevaba días sin probar bocado.

—He venido porque… porque sólo usted puede ayudarme…

—¿Cómo podría ayudarte yo, Aioros?

—Un nombre… necesito un nombre…

—¿Un nombre?

—Así es… desde que fui licenciado, ingresé a escondidas infinidad de veces al Santuario, busqué por todos lados, pero no encontré nada.

Shion rio con franqueza al imaginar a Aioros entrando a escondidas y poniendo de cabeza el refugio, volviendo locos a los guardias.

—¿Has pensado que tal vez no desea ser encontrado?

—Por supuesto que lo sé… pero… yo necesito hacerlo, es parte de mi vida, de mi destino… sólo necesito su nombre.

—¿Su nombre, dices?

—Usted sabe cuál es su verdadero nombre, con eso me basta… con eso puedo delimitar mi búsqueda —tomó otro de los panecillos y luego de un trago vació su taza, Shion la volvió a llenar—. He pasado tres años buscándolo, he viajado por todo el mundo: Europa, América, Medio Oriente…

—¿Y si no te ayudara? —inquirió con su peculiar tono entre displicente y críptico.

—Bueno… para usted, probablemente queden muchos años más por delante para resolver todo aquello que tenga pendiente, los lemurianos son longevos… para mí, como un hombre normal, el tiempo es corto, los años pasan… se me acaba el tiempo… y aunque usted no me ayude, yo seguiré buscando, hasta mi último aliento…

Sus palabras entonces tenían la frágil presencia de un recuerdo que pesaba dolorosamente, un recuerdo que antaño fuera alegre y que el tiempo, con sólo transcurrir se había opacado y envilecido.


	49. 49 Implacabile Fatum

** XLIX. IMPLACABILEM FATUM** (Destino implacable)

(…) Voy y vengo delante  
de ti, sobre mis pasos, en tu orilla,  
cómplice de tu cuerpo silencioso;  
soy, en tus bordes, atalaya  
que te cubre de lejos; voz velando,  
llamando, transmitiendo  
su noticia nocturna  
de centinela sobre el muro. (…)

Fragmento de _Como rumor de muchedumbre_, Rubén Bonifaz Nuño.

* * *

Las palabras honradas y espontáneas de Aioros le conmovieron… cuando lo observó a los ojos supo que estaba hablando enserio, supo que ese ruego que le estaba haciendo era verídico: que no importaba los años que tardase, continuaría buscando… no en vano era un cazador. Y era cierto, aunque aún no se notara, el tiempo humano estaba pasando por él.

Irónicamente pensó que esa era también una manera de fastidiar a Dohko, el cuál seguramente había escondido los registros que tanto buscaba Aioros.

—Arnau… su nombre civil es Arnau Iturribalzaga —contestó dándole el último trago al tibio brebaje de la taza.

—¿Arnau… Iturribalzaga? Bueno… no soy del todo conocedor pero… ¿qué no los Iturribalzaga son dueños de un emporio naviero que data del siglo XVIII? —inquirió completamente sorprendido, de hecho había dejado caer el tercer panecillo que tenía entre los dedos.

—Así es… Shura o Arnau, pertenece a esa familia… por razones desconocidas para mí, él abandonó su nombre y apellido al entrar a la orden, es una situación más común de lo que piensas… incluso el mismo Dohko tenía un nombre civil hace muchos años… —comentó con nostalgia.

—Gracias… gracias por ayudarme… —farfulló el griego—, entonces creo que he de volver al camino ¿No piensa irse ahora que sabe que él está cerca? —interrogó tímidamente pero lleno de curiosidad.

—No. Podría hacerlo, podría cubrir mi rastro una vez más, pero… igual que tú, él no se detendrá hasta dar conmigo —sonrió afectado—. Que los dioses te bendigan y que Hermes te guarde.

Aioros asi salió corriendo del lugar con renovada energía y con el corazón en la mano. Comenzaba la estrofa poética de su vida con la eterna pregunta del amante abandonado…

* * *

_Barrio de Barceloneta, La Rambla, Barcelona, España…_

La oficina al más puro estilo americano contemporáneo, estaba sembrada con viejos cuadros familiares, alguno que otro barco antiguo a escala y muchos papeles por revisar sobre el escritorio de madera.

Shura tamborileaba los dedos sin concentrarse en el correo que estaba leyendo, no tenía nada claro en la cabeza, o más bien… todo lo que tenía, lo tenía revuelto, regurgitado y pudriéndosele por dentro, una semana sin dormir era para dar al traste con cualquiera… la irritación en los ojos y el ligero hundimiento de los mismos era lo que le delataba.

Su rostro siempre serio ahora…

Ahora podía añadir a su peculiar personalidad la muerte prematura, la muerte emocional que se lo estaba cargando para esos momentos.

De pronto arrancó el teclado del escritorio y lo lanzó logrando que las teclas salieran despedidas como confeti cuando se estrelló en el piso…

—¡Joder!... ¡Joder! —gritó.

Se llevó las manos a las sienes y casi se tiró de los cabellos, luego, para aplacar su furia, la emprendió contra el cesto de basura que tenía cerca, mandándolo a parar contra el librero más próximo… cien puntos por hacer caer el retrato de su padre, de cara al piso.

Salió enfurecido de la oficina con las llaves del _Corvette GS_, nadie osó preguntarle nada, simplemente le contemplaron marchar hecho una furia, toda la furia de sus treinta y tres, y ese era el único heredero del imperio naviero de los Iturribalzaga.

Encendió el motor del auto negro y arrancó rechinando las llantas que casi echaron fuego sobre el asfalto.

_Una semana antes…_

A veces salía los fines de semana, a veces no; ese era uno de los fines en los cuáles odiaría tener cualquier contacto con la humanidad, así que se instaló en la biblioteca de la casa en _La costa del Maresme_, la zona residencial en donde tenía esa enorme construcción para él solo… tanta era su necesidad de espacio que a veces despedía al personal desde el viernes para estar completamente solo.

Y justo había hecho eso…

Estaba sentado en el piso, sobre la mullida alfombra, las llamas lamían los troncos que se consumían dentro de la chimenea, las luces apagadas y la enorme estancia estaba levemente iluminada por el fuego del hogar, bajo esa luz mortecina leía el viejo volumen de _Crimen y Castigo_ de Dostoyevski mientras empuñaba una copa de vino de La Rioja…

Fue entonces cuando el teléfono timbró… algo en el repiqueteo del aparato sonaba diferente, algo le decía que esa llamada era distinta y que necesitaba tomarla.

Eran las 9:42 de la noche según el reloj de péndulo.

—Diga… —contestó con ansiedad.

Hubo silencio sepulcral del otro lado de la línea, pero escuchaba que alguien estaba ahí, respiraba… El hecho de reconocer esa voz, ese exquisito acento español, había bastado para detener el pulso de Zephyr…

—¿Ar… Arnau…? —tartamudeó.

Esta vez fue Shura quien se quedó sin aliento, el cuerpo le temblaba, la boca se le secó de golpe y la garganta casi se le cerró, sabía bien quién era…

—Lo siento… número equivocado… —farfulló debatiéndose entre colgar o escuchar.

—Arnau… Shura… realmente eres tú —sentenció mientras años de recuerdos caían sobre el joven griego, mientras una vida incompleta se derrama sobre sí.

—Zephyr…

—Yo… busqué por todos lados, por tantos lugares… hasta que lo dejé por la paz… traté de hacer mi vida, de seguir adelante, pero… yo nunca te olvidé… —hizo una pausa tensa, estremecedora—, nunca entendí lo que pasó, te fuiste sin más… sentí que desapareciste de este mundo…

—Realmente desaparecí —reflexionó, pero era inútil tratar de explicarle que había vuelto de entre los muertos.

—Esta mañana he visto una noticia en el periódico… vi tu nombre, tu apellido… no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer… y entonces busqué en internet, busqué los números en Barcelona… yo…

—Basta —le rogó empezando a sentirse completamente desarmado ante él, ante su amante… sintiendo en el pecho el sufrimiento del amor en mitad de un clima adverso y destemplado, de un temporal que no termina.

Inquietud espiritual que no termina.

—Sólo quería saber si estabas bien… la historia ha quedado como antes —la voz se le quebró entonces, le temblaban los labios, dentro de ese derrumbe el griego aún mantuvo un poco de aplomo—. Te amo… —había murmurado entrecortadamente—, siempre te amaré… te amaré hasta la muerte…

Las lágrimas cristalinas resbalaban en un torrente catastrófico por las mejillas del hispano, soltó primero la copa de cristal, se derramó el vino sobre la alfombra como un charco de sangre, como si fuese su propio corazón desangrado.

Tembló.

Soltó el teléfono mientras su cuerpo se agitaba, trémulo, al otro lado de la línea, con el aparato en telefónico en la alfombra, Shura había alcanzado a escuchar los sollozos desgarradores de Zephyr… y al final… el sonido de la llamada cortada…

_Beep, beep, beep…_

Pero Shura ya estaba muy lejos, perdido en un sistema circulatorio de sangre y dolor, de dolor y desamor, y esa idea de un amor que desde el principio estaba destinado a no ser, convocando el abandono… el ciclo se había cerrado…


	50. 50 Venator et Bellator

** L. VENATOR ET BELLATOR** (Guerrero y cazador)

Firme, bajo mi pie, cierta y segura,  
de piedra y música te tengo;  
no como entonces, cuando a cada instante  
te levantabas de mi sueño.

Ahora puedo tocar tus lomas tiernas,  
el verde fresco de tus aguas.  
Ahora estamos, de nuevo, frente a frente  
como dos viejos camaradas. (…)

Fragmento de _Cumbre_, José Hierro.

* * *

El _Corvette GS_ color negro alcanzaba ya los doscientos kilómetros por hora, nada de que preocuparse, no es que nunca lo hubiese hecho ni tampoco le asustaba, al contrario, una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en sus labios mientras iba por la carretera solitaria cada vez más rápido.

El corazón, o lo que quedaba de él, estaba desbocado.

No se iba a arrepentir ahora, ya lo había decidido… había decidido vivir, si es que a eso se le puede llamar "vivir", sin el que fuera su primer amor, su primer todo y también sin el que fue el último… sin ellos… y que ellos hicieran mejor su vida lejos de él que siempre acababa jodiéndola.

Estaba llegando a los doscientos veinte kilómetros, las gafas de sol le cubrían de los rayos, su cabello negro iba al viento, agitándose, mientras el aliento se le iba escapando de los pulmones.

Sería una muerte muy escandalosa esa, la de estrellarse a toda velocidad, evidentemente suicidio, como el escritor Albert Camus… nadie en su sano juicio va en un deportivo a más de doscientos… véasele por donde se le vea eso era suicidio.

La carretera estaba desierta, aún faltaba un buen tramo de camino recto antes de llegar a las pronunciadas curvas.

En la radio prendida a todo volumen, el locutor de la estación balbuceaba cosas del amor y la vida, cosas que no estaba oyendo en su estado alterado… escuchó una canción… una de esas de nostalgia arrebatadora, una de esas que sonó mucho en la España de los ochentas…

_Nos vimos tres o cuatro veces  
por toda la ciudad.  
una noche en el bar del oro  
me decidí a atacar._

—Qué adecuado… —farfulló molesto.

Alargó la mano para bajar el volumen en el mando incrustado al volante, cuando por el espejo retrovisor vio una moto _BMW HP4_ que se acercaba a toda velocidad, algo curioso ya que la carretera no era muy transitada, no a esas horas y no para motos de ese tipo.

Se encogió de hombros hasta que se percató de que el motociclista aceleraba para darle alcance.

—Gilipollas…

* * *

_Hindú Kush…_

Dohko había llegado a su destino final, o al menos eso pensaba. Se dirigía hacia un viejo refugio plácidamente ubicado en una de las regiones más escarpadas del Tibet, el problema era que durante el ascenso lo que menos tuvo fue un paseo dominical: rocas que caían, puentes que se desprendían a su paso, escarpados caminos que para cualquier persona hubiesen sido imposibles de transitar…

Su avezada percepción le dio la respuesta: Shion estaba protegiendo el lugar con su cosmos y le estaba poniendo más y más pruebas para que claudicara y desistiera de buscarle.

Pero el chino era más tenaz que cualquier prueba que tuviese delante, parecía cual si no lo conociese.

—Serías muy ingenuo si piensas que esto va a detenerme… —declaró en voz alta mientras destruía con un solo tiro unas rocas que levitaron y se precipitaron hacia su persona.

Al final, después de, literalmente ascender esa cumbre digna de cualquier escalador profesional, pudo ver la antigua construcción delante de sus ojos, maravillado por su sencilla imponencia, se acercó llevando a cuestas sus pocas pertenencias.

Por supuesto, las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas.

El cosmos del antiguo Patriarca rodeaba lo que era hasta ese momento su hogar, era una barrera infranqueable.

—Así que no tengo permitido acercarme… tres años huyendo de mí y tres años que te he seguido los pasos de cerca… —comenzó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba después del penoso camino— ¡Para que ahora te encierres en tus grandísimas dotes telequinéticas!... ¡Bien! Si así lo quieres, me quedaré aquí. ¿Me oíste Shion? ¡Voy a quedarme a montar un campamento aquí afuera hasta que te dignes a hablar conmigo! —gritó furibundo.

Maldijo en chino y le dirigió sus mejores frescas en ese idioma, después cumplió lo que había dicho: se preparó para pasar la noche ahí, incluso tuvo el descaro de encender una fogata para preparar algo frugal de comer.

Shion por su parte hizo mutis y le dejó ahí afuera…

* * *

_Carretera Barcelona — El Masnou…_

La moto rugía mientras ganaba terreno, acercándose hacia él, pudo distinguir el color azul y acero del monstruo sobre ruedas que llevaba aquel hombre.

—¿Una _BMW?_ Nada mal —comentó en voz alta mientras volvía a perderse en sus tortuosos recuerdos.

Hasta que la moto empezó a pisarle los talones, más y más con cada instante, quedando casi detrás de él.

—Lo que me faltaba, un hijo de puta en la carretera…

Pisó el acelerador del auto deportivo a fondo dejándolo atrás con bastante facilidad, a lo cuál, Shura sonrió con cierta autosuficiencia y burla sintiéndose de nueva cuenta dueño del camino, aunque no fuese dueño ni de su vida.

Sólo que el hombre de la moto era persistente y volvió a acelerar, esta vez con tal fuerza que el rugido del motor le hizo volverse al retrovisor, empezaba a tensarse con el jueguecito, en especial cuando el motociclista, enfundado en uno de esos trajes especiales y con el casco cubriendo su rostro, se le emparejó por un lado consiguiendo que el español empezara a moverse del carril en el que iba.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, imbécil? —gritó Shura por encima del ensordecedor ruido de ambos vehículos, estaba perdiendo un poco los estribos, aún más cuando notó que quien iba en la moto se volvía brevemente hacia él y, aunque la visera del casco estaba completamente ahumada para proteger al conductor del sol y no le distinguía, sabía que lo estaba observando.

Se volvió a incorporar en el carril poco a poco empujando al motociclista, pero éste no se rindió, volvió al ataque tratando de sacarle de nuevo del carril.

Continuaron unos cien metros más en ese juego peligroso y frenético hasta que se encontraron con un auto que venía en dirección contraria, el temerario motociclista tuvo que disminuir la marcha en el último minuto para quedarse atrás y evitar una colisión mortal.

El anterior Arconte de Capricornio aprovecho para acelerar y dejar a su fastidioso acompañante.

Pero… en cuanto se vio libre de peligro, la _BMW_ aceleró hasta volver a dar alcance al _Corvette_, siguió a su lado durante unos instantes y luego ello rebasó limpiamente para esta vez cerrarse una y otra vez a medida que avanzaban por la carretera. De tan buena suerte que los instintos de Shura eran excelentes, de otra manera ambos habrían acabado estrellándose.

—Gilipollas de mierda…


	51. 51 Iustitiam et Misericordiam

** LI. IUSTITIAM ET MISERICORDIAM** (Piedad y justicia)

(…) Que a nivel del aire, de la tierra y el fuego,  
el vientre como abanico despliega.

La espalda donde bordas tus manos  
hinchadas de oleaje, de nubes y de dicha.

La pasión con que te desgarras  
en el lecho del mismo torrente inabarcable

como si el mismo corazón se te hiciera líquido  
y escapara de tu boca como un mar sediento. (…)

Fragmento de _El regalo_, Clementina Suárez.

* * *

Al final la moto _BMW HP4_ se adelantó al automóvil del español, lo rebasó varios metros, el conductor hizo sonar el claxon de forma ruidosa cuando pasó por su lado, tuvo incluso el descaro de bloquear completamente el carril, a una distancia poco prudente, quedando atravesado en la carretera con una pierna apoyada en el asfalto.

Cual si estuviera burlándose.

A través del traje de vinil y cuero se dibujaba un cuerpo perfecto, pero Shura no reparaba en eso, se concentraba en aminorar la velocidad y evitar derrapar cuando frenó casi de golpe.

El conductor se mantuvo inamovible, parecía que lo estaba retando.

—Increíble, tiene que ser increíble que el día en el que estoy planeando desbarrancarme este hijo de puta me salga al paso… ¡Estás pirado, eh tío! ¡Completamente pirado! —le gritó soltando el cinturón de seguridad y señalando su propia cabeza con el dedo índice haciendo más dramática su perorata—. Yo lo voy a enviar a tomar por culo… —farfulló abriendo la portezuela y saliendo dispuesto a quitarlo del camino, a golpes si era necesario.

Se olvidó por completo de apagar la radio…

_Y desde entonces hasta ahora  
el juego del amor  
nos tuvo tres años jugando  
luego nos separó.  
Pero la fuerza del destino  
nos hizo repetir  
que si el invierno viene frío  
quiero estar junto a ti._(1)

Caminó bastante cabreado por el asfalto hacia donde lo esperaba el motociclista, sentía que la piel de la quijada estaba por reventarse debido a la tensión de la mandíbula. Se quitó los lentes de sol para ver como aquel sujeto bajaba el apoyo de la moto y a su vez desmontaba avanzando, ambos caminaban al mismo punto invisible, como si fuese un duelo por honor.

—¿Qué pretendes, eh cabronazo? —rezongó en su lengua madre aderezado con su peculiar acento.

El motociclista soltó las correas de seguridad del casco y empezó a sacarlo por la cabeza hasta que dejó al descubierto su excelso rostro heleno, sus labios carnosos, voluptuosos, su piel morena y sobre todo esa mirada verde, como campo en primavera…

El corazón de Shura se detuvo por completo, abrió los ojos azul ultramar sorprendido y los labios se separaron pero no dijo nada, la impresión le mantenía pegado al piso… porque ése al que pensó no volvería a ver jamás… estaba frente a él… aquel que tuvo en sus manos la primera vez de su corazón… la esperanza del amor, la que lo abarcaba todo.

—Shura… ¿O debería decir Arnau Iturribalzaga?...

—¿Qué coño… haces aquí? ¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo te encontré…? —interrumpió con cinismo. —Pasé tres años buscándote por todo el mundo, por continentes, mares, islas… por las arenas del desierto, por las tundras congeladas… tres años Shura… no te ibas a esconder de mí para siempre.

—Sigue tu camino y sigue tu vida —cortó dando la vuelta y regresó hacia su auto dispuesto a huir de nuevo.

Aioros previendo su escapatoria lo detuvo, le arrancó las llaves que llevaba en la mano.

—¡No! Esta vez no… —lo jaló por la camisa y casi lo azotó contra el cofre del auto—. He venido a recuperar lo que es mío y siempre lo fue: tú.

Las manos del español sujetaron sus muñecas tratando de librarse.

—No me hagas reír…

—Vine a salvarte y vine por una oportunidad… —acabó por soltarlo, dio un paso hacia atrás con las llaves colgando de sus dedos.

—¿A salvarme? ¡Já! Eres un ridículo, Aioros ¿Salvarme de qué?

—De ti mismo…

—¿De qué…?

Y antes de que pudiese continuar, el griego cubrió los labios del español con sus propios dedos imponiéndole silencio, en algún punto se había librado de los guantes para manejar y ahora sus falanges tocaban piel a piel.

—Todos estos años esperé por ti… todo estos años esperaba una sola cosa de ti: una oportunidad para recuperar mi lugar en tu corazón… —le confesó perdido en aquellos ojos azules, perdido en los pozos sagrados de recuerdos en común.

Shura negó con la cabeza, pero estaba sintiéndose abatido por las palabras de Aioros, abrió la boca pero de entre la caverna de su garganta no salió nada.

—Es obvio que tú no te perdonaste nunca por lo que sucedió, aunque yo lo hice… y yo… no me voy a ir sin que me des una oportunidad… han pasado ya diez años desde que abrimos los ojos a esta nueva vida, a este mundo, diez años que he corrido tras de ti, esperando… —hizo una pausa llena de pesar—, quiero estar a tu lado y si a pesar de todo, al final, decides que yo no soy la persona para ti… me iré, no te buscaré más, pero te pido que seas justo y que me des la oportunidad por la que esperé una década, y antes de eso… toda una vida.

—Siempre acabo por joderla —murmuró por toda respuesta, abyecto.

Sus palabras eran un rugir sin objeto en las vibraciones del aire que a nadie pertenece, lo torturaba no alcanzar los oídos de la persona objeto del amor que las impulsó a nacer.

—Aún así, yo quiero estar contigo…

—Saga…

—Saga ya no tiene lugar en esta historia, tú lo sabes, lo sabías en esos años, eras tú ¡Siempre fuiste tú!

La parte más fría y racional de Shura se resistía a ceder, se resistía a sentirse conmovido, pero poco a poco estaba perdiendo la batalla.

—Dicen que el ser humano solamente se enamora dos veces en toda su vida… yo ya he quemado esos dos cartuchos… ahora ya no tengo nada… —confesó buscando organizar el desorden interno, para ceñir el sentimiento desequilibrado con el equilibrio absurdo y exigente de lo racional para hacerlo soportable.

En esas pocas palabras le había dicho que sí, que lo amó, y que también había amado a alguien más, a ese hombre de Atenas, al civil que una vez, tiempo atrás, vio.

—Me tienes a mí… si tú quieres, pero si te vas, no existirá nada…

Shura simplemente sonrió, afectado, desarmado, indefenso. Le quitó las llaves de las manos y caminó hacia el auto, dejando caer un silencio sepulcral entre los dos. Se subió y encendió el motor esperando a que Aioros subiera a la moto y le siguiera de regreso a Barcelona…

El silencio hecho plenitud, en la plenitud de un sentimiento que no requiere declararse para ser comunicado, se vuelve una música callada en un ámbito de intimidad amante entre dos que han sido arrastrados por una vorágine incomprensible, ininteligible… que adquiere forma hasta ese instante.

(1)La canción que Shura escucha en la radio es _La fuerza del destino_, de Mecano, incluida en el álbum _Descanso dominical_, 1989.


	52. 52 Usque in Aeternum

** LII. USQUE IN AETERNUM **(Hasta la eternidad)

Porque éramos amigos y a ratos, nos  
amábamos;  
quizá para añadir otro interés  
a los muchos que ya nos obligaban  
decidimos jugar juegos de inteligencia.

Pusimos un tablero enfrente  
equitativo en piezas, en valores,  
en posibilidad de movimientos.  
Aprendimos las reglas, les juramos respeto  
y empezó la partida.

Henos aquí hace un siglo, sentados,  
meditando encarnizadamente  
como dar el zarpazo último que aniquile  
de modo inapelable y, para siempre, al otro.

_Ajedrez_, Rosario Castellanos.

* * *

Aioros observaba palmo a palmo la enorme casa de Shura en _La costa del Maresme_, desprendió de las amarras su poquísimo equipaje y entró tras él, no cabía duda, el que otrora fuese su compañero había nacido en una cuna de oro y todos esos años se esforzó por ocultarlo, jamás le escuchó hablar de su pasado, mucho menos de su nombre real.

—¿Sólo llevas eso de equipaje? —inquirió.

—Sí, no puedo cargar mucho en la moto y de todos modos no necesitaba nada más, en los lugares en los que estuve trabajaba en cualquier cosa…

El hispano sonrió. Era muy propio de Aioros y su espíritu aventurero ir por el mundo sin complicaciones.

Subieron por las escaleras de mármol hasta el ala de las habitaciones, un pasillo delicadamente iluminado y decorado les saludó.

—Puedes elegir la habitación que quieras —indicó a secas y dispuesto a dar la vuelta para bajar a buscar algo que comer.

—¿Cuál es tu habitación?

—Esa… la que estaba al final del pasillo— apuntó.

—Bien, en esa me voy a quedar… —y echó a andar como si nada para dejar sus cosas ahí, antes de que Shura pudiese objetar algo.

—Ostias… —murmuró.

Ni esa noche ni muchas otras hicieron algo más que dormir, platicar, hablar de tonterías, de viejos recuerdos… era innegable que la tensión entre ellos había crecido, era una sensación rara, sin preguntas, sin respuestas.

Y que se mantuvo así hasta que una noche Aioros lo abrazó, atrajo su cuerpo en un toque natural, amoroso, irreflexivo. Shura se puso rígido en un instante, respiraba como si tuviese un yunque en el pecho que le oprimía la caja torácica.

Tenía miedo.

Por primera vez en quién sabe cuántos años, tenía miedo… miedo de que pasado, presente y futuro le cayeran encima, que nublaran el poco juicio que le quedaba, que…

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando… y sí —susurró en su oído Aioros Deligiannis.

El hispano dio la vuelta en la cama, sin soltarse de sus brazos, los ojos verdes le contemplaban en medio de la oscuridad, con apenas una cicatera luz que entraba por la cortina medio abierta del gran ventanal.

—¿Sí qué?

—Sí estás haciendo lo correcto…

—¿Cómo?

—Sólo quiero cerrar los ojos y saber que estás a mi lado… y abrirlos para verte ahí… sólo eso…

Lo besó entonces, un último impulso extenso, inagotable.

Para Aioros, la vida corta en sus primeros años había sido una ilusión vacía porque la soledad estuvo siempre rondándole. Para Shura, el transcurso de la existencia, ha sido y fue, un juego absurdo en el que pasó como un ciego, cayendo… siempre cayendo sin ver la progresión de imágenes que van de la vida a la muerte en una sucesión incontenible…

Se dejó ir… se soltó de esas amarras que le impedían volar… sólo fue él… Arnau…

* * *

_Hindú Kush…_

Cuatro días con sus cuatro noches pasó Dohko en su campamento de la vergüenza a las afueras de la construcción donde Shion se había refugiado enfundado tras los muros de su cosmos. Fue hasta el quinto día cuando el lemuriano acabó por retirar el campo de energía tras el cual se había encerrado a cal y canto.

El chino conocía bastante bien a su _parabatai _y sabía que no sería el primero en restablecer la comunicación, así que doblegó su orgullo una vez más y se adentró en el refugio.

El fuego ardía en el hogar.

El antiguo Arconte de Aries estaba ahí de pie, quitando de las llamas el agua que hervía, bullía como su corazón lo estaba haciendo en ese momento y tal vez se entretenía más de lo necesario, lo hacía para no enfrentarlo.

—Las estrellas están moviéndose, los designios del destino de la Tierra empiezan a cobrar forma… —comentó casual.

—Lo sé, pero esta era, la era nuestra… ha llegado a su fin —sentenció el guerrero de Libra.

—Parece mentira… parece que fue ayer, ¿no?, cuando tú y yo éramos sólo caballeros de plata en un Santuario vacío…

—Y fue un buen hado el que nos puso en el mismo camino… o tal vez la gracia de Atenea… —susurró acercándose hasta donde estaba su viejo camarada delante del fuego.

—No se puede dejar de ser guerrero de la noche a la mañana —las palabras del antiguo patriarca sonaban a una nostalgia pesarosa, cansada por su andar en la tierra durante tantos años.

Dohko le tomó por el hombro y le hizo volverse para observarlo de frente, para enfrentar su mirada, su rostro serio, el rostro que conocía y que jamás, a pesar de los cientos de años, jamás había olvidado.

—No se puede, una vez guerrero, siempre guerrero… así como siempre amanece, cada día.

Los ojos del lemuriano se clavaron intensos en los del hombre que tenía delante, trataba de encontrar respuestas, consuelo, pero… también trataba de reconocerse a sí mismo en el reflejo de sus pupilas.

—¿Por qué has venido? ¿A pelear? Somos demasiado viejos para…

Las palabras del _Strategos_ se vieron interrumpidas por el beso límpido de los labios carnosos de Dohko, de su mano derecha, de su compañero de toda la vida… la maravilla del silencio compartido en el cual devienen los pasos para una unión superior, predestinada, más allá de cualquier explicación terrenal.

—…te extraño… —susurró Dohko, contra sus labios.

—Yang Hao-cun... —contestó el otro, como si el simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre civil consiguiera que todo lo que les había dividido hasta esos momentos cayera roto a sus pies.

Necesitaba asirse a esa realidad, a la de ellos dos… a la realidad entre sus brazos, ya no quiso ser más como el viento, ese viento que lo había llevado a perderse, ya no quería ser el viento con su potencia destructora y tampoco quería guardar más ese sentimiento voluntariamente callado.

—Necesito tu protección… precisa para conservar esta vida… —le confesó abrazándolo, como a un igual, como su _parabatai_.

—Es probable que mi tiempo en esta Tierra sea más breve que el tuyo… y es seguro que yo envejeceré más rápido que tú… si a pesar de todos esos obstáculos deseas que siga a tu lado… el tiempo que me quede, estaré contigo… —respondió con franqueza, con la misma con la que siempre hablaba.

Shion lo sabía, que así sería, que aquel a quién amaba se extinguiría tarde o temprano, la raza humana era así: efímera… y más que nunca codició eso que los dioses incluso desde su época más primigenia deseaban: la mortalidad…

—Será hasta la eternidad entonces, amigo mío…

—Hasta la eternidad…

Un camino emprendido que aún no alcanza su término, una móvil inquietud espiritual que aún no cesa…

**FIN**

**Nota de la Autora.**

Quiero extender mi profundo agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que a lo largo de estos meses siguieron de cerca la historia de _Ab Ultima Aeternitas_. Mi gratitud infinita por darle una oportunidad a esta larga historia que ha llegado a su fin.

No tengo palabras para expresarles lo mucho que me alegraban sus expresiones, su apoyo, sus sugerencias y todo aquello que me hicieron llegar por medio de comentarios, mensajes privados y correos electrónicos. Atesoro cada una de sus muestras de interés con mucho cariño.

No me atrevo a citar uno por uno los nombres por miedo a pasar por alto alguno, sin embargo, sepan que a cada uno de ustedes debo la culminación de esta historia. Así mismo también agradezco a aquellos que dejaban sus muestras de interés de manera anónima, sin tener cómo agradecerles, aprovecho este espacio para decirles que también a ustedes los contemplo, lo mismo que a los lectores silenciosos, ellos también son importantes para mí.

Mi gratitud para Melissia y Raixander por sus ánimos, por sus palabras, y por los bellísimos fanarts que dedicaron a mí, inspiradas por personajes que aquí aparecieron. No tengo cómo pagar sus muestras de afecto y su gran talento ¡Continúen explotando esas capacidades!

Mi respeto y agradecimiento a Althariel Tasartir, mi _Alma Mater_, colaboradora incansable, correctora y fuente de inspiración. El estilo y calidad de este relato no hubiese sido tal sin su apoyo. Gracias por tus piojos y por tu titánico estudio de los moradores del _thòlos_ de Acuario.

Llega a su fin una larga línea cronológica de Saint Seiya que comencé en el 2004 y con ello se abren nuevas formas de contar la historia a partir de ahora, desde otro punto en el tiempo.

Gracias a todos ustedes.

Hokuto Sexy, 18 de octubre 2013.


End file.
